After the Fall
by ARtheBard
Summary: The United States no longer exist. People now live for their town or their clan. But the darkly ordered world of Emily Prentiss is turned upside down when Jennifer Jareau wanders into it. How do you survive when your predatory instincts disappear all because you start to feel alive for the first time in years?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this story is the reason #64 isn't done. THIS STORY IS NOT PART OF MY ONGOING SERIES! At one point I was actually working on #63 and this one, then #64 and this one at the same time. Finally I had to set aside #64 and just get this thought worm out of my head.**

**This story is an alternate universe in which World War 3 has happened, minus nuclear destruction. Electricity and telecommunications are things of the past. The United States of America is now random towns and cities trying to come back to life. No one knows what goes on in the rest of the world and people live for their clan or their town. Justice, such as it is, is swift and cold and rather arbitrary. It's a dark, world…**

…**until the day Emily Prentiss saves Jennifer Jareau and Penelope Garcia.**

**This whole story was inspired by the opening scene and is a huge departure from the ongoing series. I know it won't appeal to all so I apologize for that now. I actually use some canon characters and shape them into new events that parallel canon or play on it some. There are names dropped from other TV shows and even a random appearance by a few. Not really crossovers so much as special guest stars. :o)**

**It was so hard to not infuse the characters with bits from my stories. I tried to keep them more true to who the TV Show characters would be in this situation. I think I succeeded about 80% of the time. Lol**

**So, I will stop babbling now and let you read this probable multi-chapter 1 shot. I hope you enjoy it.**

**-AR**

* * *

Emily Prentiss walks with deliberate steps down the grimy streets of Washington, DC. Her black trench coat hides a toned body and several weapons. Her wide-brimmed Fedora is pulled low to conceal her eyes from others while they take in everything around her. Her ears hear the slightest sounds, honed to notice the first thing that could signal attack. Most who see her do their best to avoid eye contact. Some even cross the street, dodging the trash blowing in the wind to get away from the dark, dangerous figure. Only a few notice when the wind blows just right, revealing the figure that appears so intimidating is a woman.

And even those know better than to tempt fate and cross her.

Inwardly, Emily smiles. She can feel the fear radiating off of some as they try to decide if she is friend or foe. She wears the symbol of Fidelis. In ages past it had been the seal of something called the Federal Bureau of Investigation. But in the years since the fall it had been taken by her boss to symbolize his clan. They keep the peace through force of arms. Well, their version of peace anyway. They had staked out a large area as their own.

And tonight Emily would be looking to take more.

George Foyet, of the Cutter Clan, had incurred her boss' wrath. He had manhandled a woman the boss had his eye on. And now he must pay the price. Emily's visit would be brief but memorable. And no one would forget what happens when you cross Aaron Hotchner.

As she nears her destination, the sounds of struggle reach her ears. Not surprising. This part of DC was known as The Wilds for a reason. The old monuments were perfect places for members of all clans to meet for sanctioned and unsanctioned activities. She is preparing to enter Foyet's building when she hears a woman's desperate plea.

"NO! Let her go! Do what you want to me but let her go! Please!"

For reasons she may never understand (since she didn't believe in fate or destiny) Emily turns away from her target's home and follows the voice. She eases to the corner of an alley and sees 5 men from Foyet's gang surrounding two women. One of the women looks terrified and hides slightly behind the other. Emily's eyebrow lifts as she sees the defiance in the eyes of the slight but deceptively strong blonde with laser blue orbs.

"Let her go and I'll go with you," the woman offers.

One man, known to Emily as Duff, laughs cruelly. "Bitch, we'll take you both and do what we want anyway. Her sweet lips will look good on my dick." He grabs his crotch. "Bet yours will, too. Get on your knees, little girl."

Emily snarls. She had never liked the man. Now she knows he will die by her hand before the end of the night. As the men start to close in, Emily undoes her trench coat and steps into the alley. Hotch will be pissed but she'll deal with him later.

"She's with me, Duff."

Duff and his men spin around. Two men look scared. They had seen what happens to those who cross Emily firsthand. One man's hand reflexively goes to the patch that covers where his eye used to be. Emily grins at him, though there is nothing nice about the look on her face.

"Good to see you again, Spitz. Got your eye on my dresser if you ever want it back. I use it to scare children."

Spitz growls. "Stupid bitch," he mutters.

Emily just grunts a laugh at him. She turns her attention back to Duff. "You have until 5 to get away from my girls, Duff."

Duff puffs out his chest. "I didn't think you could count that high, Prentiss."

She smiles. "Oh, I have help."

She moves so fast the ladies would later say they almost didn't see the movement. Emily whips out a small caliber revolver. And starts to fire rapidly. One by one all the men fall in quick succession until she gets to Duff.

"And I believe you're number five, mother fucker."

She shoots again and he falls. The other men had taken bullets to their legs. Duff had taken his right in the chest. She looks at the women, who are clinging to each other as she puts the gun away.

"Let's go."

Though the slightly heavier one looks like she wants to obey immediately, the feistier one hesitates.

"Why the fuck should we go with you?"

Emily nods to the men on the ground. "Because they have friends. And those friends heard the shots. You think sucking Duff's dick was going to be bad you don't want to know what Foyet will do to you. Now let's go."

Figuring a woman is safer than the men on the ground and their companions, the two blondes quickly make their way to Emily. Emily gestures back the way she had come, urging them ahead of her until they get to an alley.

"Turn. Hurry."

Just as they clear the street she hears the first shouts from Foyet's men. Emily scans the alley and hurries to an old door barely hanging onto it's hinges.

"In here. Go."

The women don't hesitate as they, too, hear their pursuers. Once inside, Emily sets some trash in front of the door to make it look like no one could have come in that way. Pulling out a small flashlight she picks her way through the derelict building until she finds a room she can defend if needed.

"Get in here," she orders. "If all goes well we can wait them out."

The women go sit against a wall. Blue eyes never leave Emily as the dark-haired woman stands by the door, her entire body tuned in to what is going on in the building. She can hear the rustling of others and knows many people probably squat in this old place. She looks around trying to remember what it had been.

"The White House," she finally whispers.

"What?" the fierce blonde asks.

Emily turns to her as if she had forgotten the women were there. "Just…trying to remember what this place was."

"The White House. The President lived here."

"Oh yeah. Right," Emily agrees, remembering.

She had only been 10 when World War III had broken out. By the time she was 18 a unified government was a thing of the past. As far as she knew, no countries had anything resembling a real government anymore. The United States were pretty much forgotten to history. Her history, at least. Here in the former Nation's Capital life was all about your clan and your survival. Justice was meted out with guns on your enemies, and beatings on your clansmen. You worked your way up to soldier or stayed mired in the dirt with the others who owed their protection to the clan leader.

Emily had become her boss' top adjudicator…which was really just an assassin with a title that made the killing seem justified. If a clan boss found someone guilty of crossing him in any way he could order their death and the other clan leaders couldn't hold the death against him. It was the closest thing to law and order that existed in this age.

Emily knows she has fucked up. Foyet's clan could deem her guilty of murder for killing Duff. The only way it would have been justified is if he had actually raped one of the women. Emily had even briefly considered letting it happen to justify the killing. But something in the eyes of the petite blonde had made her act; had made her…feel. It had been many years since she had felt anything other than loyalty to Hotch and his clan. Sure she'd been with women, and even a couple men, to satisfy her needs but she had never felt about them the way she felt just watching this woman's eyes flicker with strength and determination. She couldn't risk Duff damping that light.

For two hours the women hunker down in the room. Finally Emily knows it is safe for them to leave. She will have to deal with Foyet on another day. She turns to the women.

"We need to go."

"We can't," the blonde states.

Emily rolls her eyes. "Look, chick, I don't think you understand: you have no clan markings. Nothing to show who you belong to. That means you belong to any of them that want to claim you," she says, pointing at the walls to signify all the men on the street. "I don't know where the hell you're from or where the fuck you were going but you screwed up coming here. I saved your ass so now you two are mine. Let's go."

The blonde stands. "We don't _belong_ to anyone!"

Emily studies the woman. Is she brave or dumb? "What fucking rock did you crawl out from under?" she asks incredulously.

"We're here for our friend. That's all. We don't want any trouble we just want him back."

Emily laughs and shakes her head. "You don't get it, do you? You already _have_ trouble. You're alone, you're women, and you aren't even armed properly. That old gun tucked under your shirt is a piece of shit."

The woman's hand had gone to her back, shocked that Emily had seen the hidden firearm. "How…how did you know?"

"Saw it when you were running ahead of me. Your jacket and shirt bounced up." She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a couple of pins. "First things first: put these on." She tosses them.

"What…are these?" she asks as she catches them.

"The pins of my clan. It means you're under the protection of Hotch. Even if those bastards catch me and kill me they can't kill you because you didn't raise your arms against them. What's your name?"

For a minute Emily thinks that neither woman will answer. Finally the one on the floor speaks.

"They…call me Garcia. This is JJ."

JJ looks down. "Pen!" she hisses.

"We have to trust someone, Jayje! If we don't we'll never get Reid back!"

JJ grinds her teeth. She hates that her best friend is right. She turns to the rescuer. "Who are you?"

"They call me Prentiss. You can call me Emily." Emily starts, surprised at herself for offering up her first name. It had been years since anyone called her Emily. "Put on the pins and let's go. If we get caught, demand to see Rossi. He's Hotch's negotiator. And whatever you do, don't mention your friend Reid until you get back to the safety of our clan."

"Do…you know Reid?" Garcia asks.

"No. But if you're on this side of town you must think he's here. This is the borderline between Foyet's clan and Doyle's. I don't know what your friend did to piss them off but I warn you now you may be looking for a corpse," she finishes bluntly.

JJ shakes her head. "They won't kill him. They need what he has."

"What does he have?" Emily asks.

JJ raises an eyebrow, not willing to trust Emily completely. "He has a reason to be kept alive. Will your clan help us find him so we can go home?"

"Where's home?"

"Pennsylvania."

Emily thinks a second. "That's south of here?"

"Northwest."

"Oh. Let's get the hell out of here. If I don't get you to Hotch, have Rossi get you to Hotch. He'll decide what to do about your friend."

JJ nods. Garcia stands and the two blondes clasp hands. As they start out the door, Emily stops. She reaches down into her boot and pulls out an old semi-automatic.

"Here. 10 shots. If you have to use it, make them all count. Got it?"

JJ takes it and nods. "Got it."

Emily turns and leads them out into the night, hoping they can safely navigate their way back to her clan's territory.


	2. Chapter 2

Hotch leans on his desk, his brown eyes nearly black with anger. "You did WHAT?!"

"I killed that fuck Duff before he could rape a couple of travelers. His buddies were planning a gang bang with a couple of chicks out of Pennsylvania who wandered in looking for a friend."

"So you ignore your directive and save them? For what? Personal use?"

Emily's eyes narrow. She barely catches herself before she snaps back at her boss. No one back talks Hotch. Well, no on except Rossi who had age and seniority to make him bulletproof. She takes a deep breath.

"No, sir," she finally answers. "I did it because…because…" she thinks a second. "Because they look alive, sir," she finishes softly.

Hotch's eyes narrow. "They what?"

Emily stares at the ceiling. "They look alive. There is a spark in their eyes, a…a vitality no one here has. It was…is intoxicating. I just…reacted to it. And maybe to my hatred of Duff. But, sir, they are my charges now. Their lives are mine and I humbly ask you to hear them out. They are looking for a friend either Foyet or Doyle took. I just…want to help them."

Hotch stares in disbelief. If he didn't know better his stone cold killer had suddenly developed a heart. And a heart can get you killed in her line of work.

"Prentiss, look me in the eye and swear you're just doing this to get in their pants. Tell me you just need a change of fuck partners or something. Because the alternative to that is a liability."

Emily's eyes harden. "I don't need new fuck buddies, sir. I just want to help them and get them the fuck back to Pennsylvania before they become as fucked in the head as the rest of us."

Hotch glances over at Rossi who gives a slight shrug. "What could it hurt to hear them out?"

Hotch turns back to Prentiss. "If I don't like what I hear I get them on a transport out of town. If I like what I hear, they are you're responsibility."

Emily nods. "Understood."

"And if any of my people die because of them, your life is forfeit."

Emily nods again. "Yes, sir."

Hotch looks at the man by the door. "Bring them in, Morgan."

The muscular black man nods and opens the door. Some might think he is just a brawny bodyguard but he is Hotch's second in command and would gladly lay down his life for his boss. As such, he knows it will fall to him to kill Emily should her actions bring hellfire down on the clan. Not an easy task since she is the closest thing he has to a friend but he would do it none the less. He trusts her judgment even if it does seem a little out of character to her at the moment.

"You two. The boss wants to see you," he says to the blonde visitors.

The women slowly stand and follow him into the office Emily had disappeared into 20 minutes before. The man they see behind the desk is as intimidating as the man leading them in. But in a much different way. While Morgan is visibly strong the man behind the desk gives off an aura of strength that is much more powerful. The black shirt he wears matches his hawk-like eyes, which are boring into the ladies. JJ glances over at Emily, who stands dispassionately to the side of the desk looking out the window.

"Care to tell me what the hell you're doing here? Care to tell me why my top adjudicator could die because of you two?"

JJ and Garcia's eyes widen.

"Die?" JJ repeats. "How…why would…but she made it back to safety!"

"The unsanctioned killing of a man and the wounding of his gang while on a sanctioned mission of justice means she's an open target now unless you can give me a damn good reason to put out a protection order on her."

JJ looks at Garcia. It is obvious both women are struggling with revealing too much and tipping their hand or not revealing enough and causing Emily's death. Hotch watches them just a split second and shakes his head.

"Fucking figures." He looks at Morgan. "Do it. We can't have her bring a war down on us."

Emily stiffens as Morgan nods. He pulls out a gun and walks over to her, lifting it up and putting it to the back of her head.

"NO!" JJ screams. "PLEASE NO! My GOD! You're inhuman! Please…don't kill her! I'll tell you everything."

Morgan looks to Hotch who gives a slight nod. Morgan lowers the gun as Emily lets out the breath she had been holding. Hotch turns back to JJ.

"Talk," he orders.

JJ takes a deep breath. "We're from Pennsylvania. A month ago a man stumbled into out village, badly wounded. We took him in, fed him, doctored his wounds. For two weeks we helped him recover. During that time our friend Reid would sit with him and talk to him, tell him stories of the old days, talk about technology that used to exist and how it could be resurrected with the right tools and know-how. As the third week dawned the man was gone. We thought nothing of it until one night last week when the dogs and horses starting getting agitated. We went out to calm them and the man was back. He had friends. They killed so many of us. They had guns like in Reid's stories. Guns like yours," she nods towards the automatic still in Morgan's hand. "And others from his stories. I…I watched my sister get cut down by one." A tear slips from her eyes. "When it was over there were dead and wounded everywhere."

"But I saw them take Reid!" Garcia blurts. "I had been knocked down and hit in the head," she lifts her bangs and shows the bruise on her forehead. "As I was coming around I saw two men grab Reid. One said, 'this is him' and the other agreed. They had the same thing on their jackets as the man we helped did."

"What?" Hotch asks.

"It was a clover," Garcia answers.

Hotch frowns. "A…a what?"

Garcia walks up the desk and lifts a pencil and paper. "A clover. Like this," she explains and draws a four-leaf clover with a strange stem. Hotch and Rossi both groan.

"It's Doyle's shamrock," Hotch mutters. "Fucking great. You're sure?"

JJ and Garcia both nod.

"Look, we just want to get Reid back. We don't know why they took him," JJ insists. "We don't want trouble."

"Well, lady, you already have trouble," Hotch points out. "And as to your friend, Doyle wants the knowledge in his head. If he can get Reid to tell him more about the tech stuff you mentioned he'll be invincible."

Garcia sighs. "Uh, well, that's just it. Reid can remember everything he's ever been told or anything he's read. I, uh, told him about the tech stuff. Just bare minimum stuff. He's not the tech genius. I am," she admits. "I just need what he knows about other stuff to make it all work again."

"Pen!" JJ hisses. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"We have to trust them, Jayje! With everything! It's the only way," she insists.

JJ rolls her eyes. Now Hotch had no reason to go after Reid. If he wants to protect technology all he had to do was keep Garcia…or kill her so the enemy doesn't get her.

Hotch studies the women in front of him. He can tell the one called JJ has figured out the dilemma he faces. But no matter what.

"I have nothing to offer Doyle. If he has your friend I can't help you."

JJ leans on the desk. "Bullshit! You can help us you just don't want to!"

Hotch nods. "You're right. Seems if I go after Doyle he'll know he has something important otherwise I wouldn't attack to steal the asset I want. He'll kill your friend dead on the spot if I intervene to keep me from getting him." He turns to Emily who has turned to watch what is happening. "You'll pay your debt?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good." Hotch turns back to JJ. "I'll send for word from my spies to let us know where your friend is. When we get word of his location Prentiss will go retrieve him. I won't start a war. If she fails, you both die, too." JJ and Garcia grab each other's hands, stunned by the blunt pronouncement. "Morgan, Prentiss show them to their quarters."

The two walk over and each grab a blonde by the arm. JJ is still protesting loudly as they get dragged down the hall. Garcia had been stunned into silence. Rossi walks over to Hotch.

"A kid with knowledge of the past. And a woman who can bring technology back to life. If Doyle figures it out he may align with Foyet to come at us. We need to line up an ally or two ahead of time."

"Who do you think?"

Rossi shrugs. "Gibbs in the south?"

Hotch shakes his head. "No way. Morgan killed his second. Dinotzo…Dinnertz… something like that."

"Ah. Right. What about Straus?"

Hotch raises an eyebrow. "Still hold sway with her?"

Rossi grins smugly. "Let's just say she won't turn away my charms. Will she help us? Maybe. Will I be happy trying to get her to say yes? That's for damn sure."

Hotch chuckles, his stony façade cracking for his old friend and mentor. "Then do it, Dave. Oh, and once you've had your libido stroked, maybe talk to Picard to the north. He hates Doyle with a passion. He'd be happy to have a reason to strike."

"Good idea. I'm on it."

Rossi leaves. Hotch walks over and looks out his window. There had been stories from the time he was a child of people out in the old United States with the knowledge to bring back computers and phones and all manner of electronics. He had written them off as fairy tales. But maybe, just maybe, there was truth to the legends.

And he who controls technology will control the world.


	3. Chapter 3

Morgan and Emily lead JJ and Garcia deep into the bowels of the strange building that is home base of Clan Fidelis. With 5 sides and a maze of interior hallways and levels it was nearly impossible to penetrate if you didn't know your way. Which also means you can't escape.

JJ realizes that and feels her hope start to deflate. She had already been planning their getaway. That dream is dashed completely when Morgan and Emily split up, each taking a woman in another direction.

"HEY! No! Please don't split us up!" JJ begs Emily.

Emily says nothing just keeps dragging the struggling woman. JJ gets tired of fighting and throws a punch. Emily grabs the fist and twists the strong arm up behind JJ's back. She shoves the blonde into a wall, using her body to pin her against it.

"Stop. Bitching. You want out of this alive you have _got_ to trust me," Emily whispers.

JJ winces, still trying to break free but Emily just twists the arm up higher.

"A few more inches and it snaps at the shoulder and wrist," Emily warns.

JJ considers this and stops struggling. Emily eases her hold. Slightly.

"You will not die, JJ. I swear to you."

"And Pen?"

"She won't either if I can help it," Emily vows.

"And if you can't?"

"I have no idea where Morgan is taking her. As he won't know where I'm taking you."

"So if I somehow overpower you I can't make you tell me where she is," JJ surmises.

"Exactly. So, can I let you up now or what?"

"Where are you taking me?"

"Where you will be safe for now."

Emily steps back and releases JJ's arm. The blonde rolls her shoulder and rubs her wrist. Emily gestures down the hall.

"Walk."

With a resigned grunt, JJ does as ordered. Emily walks behind her, noting the firm ass and strong thighs. She feels her clit start to harden as she pictures those thighs wrapped around her waist as her hands grab that ass and use it to pull JJ's warm center tight against her body, thrusting against each other until they both scream out in orgasm. Emily moans involuntarily.

JJ chances a look over her shoulder. She is surprised to see the lust in her captor's eyes. She turns back around. Maybe she can use that to her advantage, she considers slyly.

Five minutes later Emily pulls out a ring of keys and opens a door and motions for JJ to go in first. JJ takes a deep breath and does. Emily uses her small flashlight to walk over to a lantern and get it lit, bathing the sparse, windowless room in yellow light.

"These rooms aren't on the generator grid. You have a days worth of kerosene. More will be brought to you tomorrow. Blankets are in the closet. Pee bucket in the corner."

"And what about food?" JJ asks.

Emily walks over and opens a cupboard. "Rations and a days supply of water." Emily walks back to the door. "See you tomorrow."

"Wait! Aren't you…staying here, too?" JJ asks. She bats her eyelashes. "I'm, you know, kind of scared. I was hoping you'd stay." She brings a hand to her chest. "Stay with me, Emily. Please. Hold me." She steps closer. "Maybe…kiss me? Make me forget how scared those men made me feel."

Emily's mind flashes to ways she could comfort the blonde in front of her. She takes a deep breath.

"I have my orders," Emily states and hurries out the door.

JJ stomps her foot in frustration when she hears the key turn in the lock. Even though it's pointless she goes and tries the door anyway.

"Fuck. You are so fucking screwed, Jennifer."

She turns and leans against the door, sliding down it to the ground.

"Rosaline…what the hell do I do?" she asks, hoping her sister's spirit will give her guidance on how to get Garcia and Reid safely home.

* * *

As soon as she locks the door, Emily knows she needs to release her pent up sexual frustration to clear her mind for the mission ahead. She goes down the common room for this level and looks around until she sees the woman that will do for now. In low light it will be easy to believe it is JJ not Svetlana.

"Svetlana," Emily calls out.

The woman stands, smiling as she walks towards the gang leader for this sector of Fidelis. She runs her hands up Emily's chest.

"Yes, ma'am?" she whispers seductively.

Emily stares at the woman's mouth then captures it in a domineering kiss. When it ends she turns and walks out, knowing Svetlana will follow; knowing several others had wished they'd been the one she picked. When Emily gets to a common room used for sex, she pins Svetlana up against the wall, her strong thigh pressing between the blonde's legs.

"Strip for me, baby," she whispers, her hands on either side of the shorter woman's shoulders.

In the tight quarters, Svetlana obeys as best she can. When her breasts are free Emily grabs them in both hands, squeezing them and rolling them and pinching them as their owner moans, her center thrusting against Emily's thigh.

"My…my jeans…can't get…down…" Svetlana pants.

Emily smiles, glad the woman is so responsive. "They are down enough," she says as one of her hands dives into them and glides over a shaved pubic mound.

"Oh!" Svetlana moans as Emily's fingers rub fast and hard over an already throbbing clit.

"You're my slut, aren't you," Emily grunts.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Tell me," Emily orders.

"I'm your slut, ma'am," Svetlana grunts, her hips pistoning faster.

As she is about to go over the edge, Emily stops and steps away. Svetlana cries out in despair.

"Knees," Emily orders.

Svetlana drops to her knees as Emily undoes her pants and pushes them down until they are around her thighs. She sees the hunger in Svetlana's eyes. She grabs her roughly by the hair and brings her face right into her throbbing center. Svetlana immediately uses her tongue and teeth to start working Emily's clit.

"That's it, baby. Eat me up," Emily orders, staring down at the blonde hair. She closes her eyes…

…and imagines it is JJ servicing her so masterfully. Just the thought of her blonde prisoner doing this sends Emily over the edge into a quick but satisfying orgasm.

But she wants more. She drags Svetlana up, spins her around and pins her to the wall. With her eyes closed, she takes the woman from behind, her fingers stealing deep into the velvet folds of the woman's center. Her thumb pounds the hard clit with every penetration. Soon, Svetlana is also coming, her scream of pleasure echoing off the walls.

When the last tremor of aftershock ends, Emily takes a step back. She stares at the back of the woman in front of her. Normally she would now get completely naked, don a strap on and take Svetlana on the bed in the room. But for some reason she can't. When Svetlana turns, expecting the next part of the session, Emily knows why: she can't look at one woman's face while picturing another. Where the fuck had that sense of morality come from? Emily starts to do up her pants.

"Thank you. I'd stay longer but I have a mission. Just needed to take the edge off."

Svetlana, still gloriously, beautifully topless, pants pushed down to her knees, walks up and threads her fingers through Emily's hair.

"I am always ready to serve you, ma'am," she promises.

Emily forces a smile to her face and gives her a kiss. "I know. See you soon."

Svetlana nuzzles Emily's neck. "I can't wait."

Emily hurries out of the room and returns to her personal suite. She hurries in and locks the door behind herself. She goes to her basin of wash water and quickly rinses off her hands, rubbing them down with scented oils afterwards to get rid of Svetlana's smell. She quickly strips down for bed, taking the time to check her weapons and reload the gun she had used on Duff's men.

She turns off her meager overhead light and makes her way by memory to her bed. She lies down, staring into the darkness. Last time she had tangled with Doyle he thought she was defecting from Fidelis. She had even fucked the bastard to help make him believe she was devoted to him.

And then she had helped steal a warehouse full of weapons and fuel right out from under him.

If he has Reid, he won't give him up easily. But a trade…yes, he may accept a trade: her for him. And as much as she pissed off Hotch tonight it's possible her boss will consider that trade. Foyet had touched Hailey, the only woman Hotch seemed to care about. Emily was to cut of his hands and then kill him. Instead she had killed one of Foyet's gang leaders, injured 4 others, and brought back two outsiders. Yep, if she were Hotch she'd be considering the deal, too. Would she ever be able to tell him the truth? Could she ever tell him she saw JJ's fiery blue eyes…

"…and you fucking felt your heart start to beat again, Emily Prentiss," she whispers into the darkness.

Yep, whether she was traded off to Doyle or simply left to mourn a beautiful blonde she has to kill she is pretty much screwed.


	4. Chapter 4

Foyet throws a glass across the room, watching it shatter on the far wall. He glares at the man in front of him.

"What do you mean she murdered Duff?"

Spitz swallows hard. "She just murdered him."

Foyet steps closer, his voice the same murderous calm he uses when killing someone. "What was she doing in our territory and what were you all doing to incur her wrath, Spitz?"

Spitz stares at his boss. With Duff dead, Spitz now has a chance to move up in the ranks to be on of Foyet's main enforcers. Everything hinged on this answer.

"There were a couple of fresh chicks out there. We ain't never seen them before and they were asking about guys with Doyle's shamrock. We saw they didn't have any symbols on them so Duff said they was ours now and told the one chick to give him a blow job. Next thing we know Prentiss is there claiming the bitches are hers. She gave Duff to 5 to let them go then started shooting. Wounded us but killed Duff. She ain't never liked him. She just wanted a reason to kill him and used them bitches to do it."

"And you are _sure_ they didn't have a symbol of Fidelis on them?" Foyet presses.

Spitz nods rapidly. "Yeah! I'm sure. I swear, Boss!"

Foyet starts to pace. If Prentiss had been nearby it's because Hotch had found out about Hailey. Not only was she a bitch for Fidelis she was Hotch's personal property. Foyet had known that when he took her and had his way with her, sending her back with a few scars to remember him by. Prentiss had been sent to kill him. He could offer Hotch an out: Duff's death and the injuries to his men in exchange for his acts against Hailey. He'd have to take the deal or start a war. He turns to Spitz.

"Have a message sent to Fidelis. We accept Duff's death as payment for the incident with Hailey. If he sends Prentiss or anyone else it will be considered an act of war."

Spitz nods. "Yes, Boss." He turns to go.

"Oh, and Spitz?" Spitz turns back. "Duff made a lethal mistake. He was going to have first dibs at fresh meat. That is _my_ prerogative. If Prentiss hadn't killed him, I'd have made him beg for death. Don't make the same mistake."

Spitz nods again, even more rapidly than before. "I'll remember. Swear it, Boss."

"Good. Now go."

Spitz hurries out as fast as he can on his injured leg, worried Foyet would kill him anyway. And Foyet would kill slowly, savoring every whimper, tear, and moan he inflicted.

In his lair, Foyet stares out a window over the once beautiful Mall on Washington. His headquarters had once been the seat of power in the former United States. But as the states had splintered, as war around the world had torn people's loyalties apart, the U.S. Capitol Building had stood as a symbol of a fallen way of ruling a country.

"Fresh meat in town. Where did you ladies come from and why?" Foyet whispers. "And more importantly, why did Prentiss save you? Not like she's ever put herself out on a limb for anyone. No…no, there is something about you that made her react. And I plan to find out what that something is."

He walks over to the door and leans out. "Spider, get word to our spies at Fidelis. I want to know about the two women Prentiss saved. Who are they and why are they here and, more importantly, why did Prentiss save them?"

The man nods and goes out to contact their spies in the former Pentagon. Foyet walks back to the window, staring once again at the crumbling ruins of the Nation's Capital. Something was brewing. Word had it Doyle had a prisoner that could give him an edge on his enemies. Perhaps it was time to reach out to Doyle, extend a hand in friendship, and set up a partnership that could benefit both of them…especially Foyet.

"Yes, time to see what the Irishman knows," Foyet decides, then goes to his desk to draw up his plans.

* * *

Doyle smiles at his captive, though it doesn't reach his eyes. "Now, I do admire your strength, boy. But do you really think you can hold out? Why endure all this pain? Just tell me what I want to know and everything will be okay."

Spencer Reid had been starved and barely given any water since he had been taken. The small bowl of mush he had received that morning had done nothing to dim the raging hunger then and now, 12 hours later, was as distant a memory as his time in peace. He hates the tears that rain from his eyes but can't stop them.

"I…don't…know…what you…want…" he stammers.

Doyle shakes his head, clucking. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Lying is a sin, boy." He looks at his master of information. "Tell him how we feel about sin."

Tobias Hankel steps forward. His eyes are void of emotion as he speaks in an authoritative voice. "Proverbs 12:19 Truthful lips endure forever, but a lying tongue is but for a moment."

Doyle grins like a feral cat. "Well said, Raphael." He looks back at Spencer. "Right now he's Raphael. But if you keep pushing me I'll say what I need to bring Charles back. Is that what you want, boy?" Reid shakes his head. "Then tell me what you know about technology."

"I…I don't…I don't…"

Doyle shakes his head, feigning sadness, he leans down and looks into Reid's eyes. "You hurt my feelings, boy. I can give you a nice place to sleep, good food, and an end to the pain. Why do you fight me? Why do you choose the pain?"

Reid just whimpers, beyond the ability to form a coherent sentence. Doyle studies him carefully and sees if he pushes the boy much harder he'd be dead. But there was still a little more left in him for the moment. Doyle stands up and steps back. He looks at the man standing at attention beside him.

"Raphael, tell Charles the boy is disobeying him again."

Hankel's posture changes. His eyes go from passive to furious. He stomps towards Reid.

"STUPID FUCK!" he backhands Reid, who cries out in pain. Hankel grabs Reid by the front of the shirt. "You were TOLD to obey, boy! Mr. Doyle asked you a question! You best answer it!"

"I…ca- -can't…I can't…please…stop hurting…me…" Reid pleads.

Hankel stands, disgust in his face. "Another fucking pansy. Whining. Crying. Disobeying." He grabs Reid's foot and rips off his shoe and sock. "Answer Mr. Doyle, boy."

"I…can't…"

Hankel lifts up a length of wood and slams it as hard as he can into the bottom of Reid's foot.

"NO! OH, GOD!" Reid screams at this new act of torture.

Hankel repeats the strike 5 times before pausing to command Reid once more. "Answer Mr. Doyle, boy."

Reid just whimpers and shakes his head no. As much as the torture hurts, even as the pain becomes unbearable, his mind is clear enough to know if he admits that his knowledge is only what he's been told he will be dead and his family will be attacked again so that Penelope can be taken. He will endure as long as he can. For 40 strikes, he refuses to break. Finally Doyle stills Hankel's hand.

"Enough. We don't want to kill him. Yet." He looks into Hankel's eyes. "Take care of him, Tobias."

The stony eyes become meek, obedient as they are quickly averted. "Y- -yes, sir," the man stammers. He looks at the length of wood in his hand as if trying to figure out how it got there. He drops it down and goes to a nearby table to get what he needs to treat Reid's wounds.

Doyle watches him, shaking his head. "Three men in one. Handy but scary as shit," he mumbles as he starts towards the door. "Tobias."

"Yes, sir?"

"Get him a real meal. Heal him up good for the next 24 hours. Once he recovers some we'll start on him again."

"Yes, sir. I'll let Charles know when I see him, sir."

Doyle chuckles. "Aye, I'm sure you will." He walks out. "Fucking fruitcake," he mutters under his breath.

As soon as Doyle is gone, Tobias stops just bathing Reid's wounds. From his pocket he pulls a vial and an old syringe.

"This will help," he whispers, "but Mr. Doyle doesn't like it so don't tell him."

Reid shakes his head. "No…please…I don't want that…I don't…"

"It will help. Trust me," Tobias whispers. "Don't tell Charles, either. He'll hurt me if he knows I have this."

Reid tries to protest, tries to pull away but he just doesn't have the strength as Tobias injects him with the narcotic. The young genius had been trying to understand the three people that seem to inherit one body but when the Dilaudid starts to flow through him he realizes all he cares about is the way it takes him away from all the pain. He lets his mind wander back to Pennsylvania, to his two best friends, to happier days before the attack and his capture. He sighs.

"I should have asked Penelope to marry me," he mumbles, as his mind starts to picture life with the woman he loves.

Tobias stares at the man, at the smile on his face. He can't help but envy the fact that the man has something to smile about in a world that had been anything but happy for young Tobias Hankel. With a sigh he puts away the drugs and the syringe and continues to clean up the prisoner and doctor his wounds. Soon Doyle would bring Charles back to continue hurting the man. Tobias wants to be done and gone before Charles gets there. Charles scares him even more than Doyle does.


	5. Chapter 5

JJ had eventually moved to the bed, only because it was softer than the floor. She had stayed awake, praying for an idea to hit her; for a way to get out of this predicament. Instead sleep had finally taken her, allowing her to escape into dreams if only for a short time.

When she awakens, she stretches, staring up at the ceiling of this windowless prison cell. She brings her hand up and strokes her fingers over the pendant on her necklace.

"Help me, Rosaline. Please help me," she whispers.

"Who's Rosaline?"

JJ jumps, startled by the voice. She sits up and sees Emily sits on the counter near the closet with the rations. The dark-haired woman wears all black, though the trench coat and hat from the day before are gone. Her silky hair is pulled back in a ponytail, helping her sharp, angular face stand out. She is gorgeous.

JJ slowly stands up. "Where's my friend?"

"Who's Rosaline?" Emily asks again.

"Where's Penelope?"

Emily stands and storms towards her captive. "Look, kid, I don't think you get it. You don't have rights here. You don't get answers I don't want to give. You don't get ANYTHING unless I say you get it. Now who the fuck is Rosaline? Is she another idiot out looking for Doyle? Because I tell you now, kid, I'm not risking my ass to save some other foreigner who doesn't know these streets. So if she's out there, she's on her own."

"I told your boss I watched her get cut down by the men that took Reid. Rosaline is…_was _my sister."

"Oh." Emily considers this a moment. "So why do you talk to her like she's alive?"

JJ is stunned by the childlike question. "Why? Uh, well, I just…hope her soul, her spirit will hear me; maybe come to me in my dreams and help me. It…comforts me to know her spirit is still with me."

Emily frowns. "You mean like a ghost?"

JJ can't help but chuckle a little. "No, not a ghost. Don't you have dead family members you think watch over you?"

Emily shakes her head. "No. My family died a long time ago. I only lived by a fluke." She lifts her shirt and shows a scar on her stomach. "Wasn't fatal for some reason. Hotch found me, took me in, helped me get better."

"Oh. So…so you don't ever think of your family at all?"

Emily shakes her head. "No."

"What about friends? Lovers? Anyone else you know who has died? Don't you ever think of them?"

"No. Thinking about the past gets you killed. Dreaming about the future gets you killed. There is only the now," Emily explains.

"What about God? Do you talk to God? Ask for His guidance? His help?"

Emily stares at her in confusion. "Who is God?"

JJ studies the woman compassionately. "That's so sad. I'm sorry you don't have the comfort of believing in anything other than yourself and the present."

Emily shrugs. "It's kept me alive this long so it can't all be bad."

"It can be lonely. And lonely is worse than death," JJ states.

Emily studies the woman carefully. JJ starts to feel uneasy at the scrutiny. "Tell me about where you live?"

"Why? So you can attack it?" JJ sneers.

"No. So I can understand why you are willing to risk so much for a bird's shit chance of success," Emily replies.

JJ sighs. She leans back on the bed. She reaches out for memories that can maybe help her forget she is in a dark, windowless room at the mercy of an admitted murderer.

"It's nice. Green fields. Fresh air. People working together to make life better. My father is on the council that decides laws and helps settle disputes. The rest of us work where we can do the most good."

"What do you do?"

"I'm a cop," JJ answers. "Mostly that means breaking up fights when guys get too much testosterone flowing through them, you know?"

"What's testosterone?"

"What's test- -uh, hard one to explain. Um, it's…it's what makes men more aggressive and stuff."

"Oh. I thought breathing did that," Emily says, a twinkle in her eye.

JJ's eyebrows lift in surprise. "Wow, that was almost a joke. So, um, anyway, it's really nice. I really love it in the fall when the leaves turn vibrant colours, the fall harvest is in full swing, and there is a slight chill in the air as winter approaches. I love winter."

Emily frowns. "Winter sucks. Why would you like that?"

JJ shrugs. "In winter we have to conserve wood and other fuel sources so families all tend to move in together. There are kids and aunts and uncles spending time together. And Christmas! Everyone makes a gift for someone and we just take the time to remember our blessings."

Emily's eyes get a far-away look. "Christmas…I remember…remember that. There's a tree, right?"

JJ grins and nods. "Yes! And gifts and a big meal. It's wonderful."

"I remember that last year my mother assuring me that we'd be home in the U.S. soon and that things would be better." Her voice trails off as she loses herself in memories. She suddenly stands. "Hotch is waiting for word from his contacts. I'll be back later."

"WAIT! You're leaving?"

"I have a job to do. I'll send someone I trust with more fuel and a clean pee bucket later."

Before JJ can get up, Emily is out the door. As it locks, JJ's head falls against it.

"PLEASE! WAIT! EMILY!"

But there is no answer. JJ kicks the door in anger and frustration.

On the other side of the door, Emily jumps at the forceful kick. She sighs and runs a hand gently down the door.

"I'm sorry," she whispers, then tears herself away from the door to continue on with her duties to Fidelis.

* * *

Over the next several days when JJ awakens each morning Emily is already in her room. Each day they talk a little more about JJ's life and she learns snippets of Emily's life. But on this day JJ can tell something is different when she awakens. Emily is on high alert, the energy emanating off of her nearly visible.

She gestures towards the cleaning bowl. "I brought you a clean cloth if you want to clean up some. We need to meet Hotch soon to find out what the next steps are."

JJ is irritated by the change in the woman's demeanor. Over their time together Emily had seemed to mellow a little. But now the killer she had first met is in the room with her.

"The next steps? You mean to find out if you all help us or kill us," she says angrily.

Emily nods. "Exactly."

JJ throws up her hands in anger and frustration. "That's so FUCKED!" Her compassion for the woman is gone. "All we want is to save our friend. We didn't ASK you to help us! Just let us go and forget about us! We'll make our own way to this Doyle guy and get Reid back."

"How? How will you get him back? Storm his fortress? Just the two of you and one crappy old rusty gun? Or maybe you sneak in some back door? Do that and I guarantee you never get out. You and your friend will become his whores. And your other friend will either be dead or wishing he was dead." She steps closer to the fiery blonde. "You have to trust me and Hotch."

"Why? Why should we trust you?"

She grabs JJ by the shirt and glares into her eyes. "Do you even get what was about to happen to you in that alley? Do you get that those 5 men where going to use you? Duff wouldn't have stopped with a blow job. He'd have raped you every way possible and so would his men. Then they would have used you as a bartering tool. You'd be used by anyone they wanted to curry favor with. You'd have been raped over and over again for something as inconsequential as bathtub booze or a pair of boots. You weren't getting to your friend, you weren't saving Garcia, you weren't saving yourself. You are idiots for coming here for a dead man." She takes a deep breath. "That said, I put you under my protection. That binds your lives to mine. And today we find out what that means for all 3 of us."

JJ swallows nervously. "So…so…so if Hotch decides we die…you die?"

Emily nods. "Yes. I can't bring a war down on my clan. If my death satisfies Foyet then I die. If Foyet is appeased somehow but Hotch worries you or your friend Garcia could bring war upon us, we all die."

"No! Why not just send us home? Why not let us go?"

Emily chuckles, her eyes staying dull. "Let you go? Right. And you won't be caught sneaking back into the area?"

JJ blushes and looks away. That is exactly what she would do if set free. Emily nods.

"As I thought. I envy your ability to feel so much for someone other than yourself."

JJ looks at the woman and sees sadness in the brown eyes. "Envy me?"

Emily releases JJ and steps back. "I gave up feeling something for anyone long ago."

JJ brings a hand up to caress the taller woman's cheek. "I'm sorry. I forgot for a moment how you came to be here; forgot what happened to you as a child."

Emily jerks her head away. "Stop. Just…clean up so we can go. We'll eat on the way."

Emily turns her back to give JJ some privacy. Her cheek still tingles where the gentle hand had touched it.

"_Stop feeling, Emily. Stop fucking feeling or she'll end up being the death of you_," she warns herself, even though she can tell it's a warning come far too late.

* * *

When Emily and JJ get to the hallway where Morgan had split away with Garcia, JJ looks around for her friend.

"Where's Garcia?" she demands to know.

"Keep your pants on. She'll be at Hotch's sooner or later."

"How do I know that guy didn't take her and rape her?"

Emily turns, grabs JJ and pins her to the wall, fire in her eyes. "Morgan wouldn't do that. You hear me? He wouldn't because Hotch wouldn't stand for it. You make that accusation again you can expect to answer for it. Understood?" JJ just nods fearfully. Emily releases her then pushes her forward. "Good. Walk."

JJ continues to walk, fighting the urge to run for her life. After all, where the hell would she run to? She reaches up to her necklace.

"_Roz, please let me know what to do_," she prays.

Emily watches the action. The brunette's eyes narrow. Every time JJ needs strength, she fingers the necklace. Or was it something else. She grabs JJ again and pushes her against the wall. She reaches up and yanks the necklace off of JJ's neck.

"HEY! NO!" JJ claws at Emily to get it back.

Emily pushes her right forearm into JJ's throat as she stares at the necklace in her hand. "What is this?"

"It…was…Rosaline's," JJ croaks out, her hands clawing at the arm choking her.

"Is that all? You all know technology. It's not something that can track you or something is it?" JJ just shakes her head, spots starting to dance before her eyes. "Right." Emily pockets the necklace and releases her captive. "Walk."

JJ is leaning against the wall, rubbing her throat and trying to catch her breath. She looks up at Emily, anger in her eyes. "Give it back."

"Not until I check it out in better light. Now walk, JJ."

JJ stands and glares at Emily. "You fucking bitch. Just because you have nothing to connect you to anyone doesn't mean you can take my connection to my sister. Give it back. Now."

Emily pulls her gun and levels it at JJ's heart. "Walk. Or Garcia will be the only one alive to go after your friend."

JJ wants to defy the woman; wants to refuse until she gets the necklace back. But looking into the dead eyes she knows the threat of death is not an idle one. Without a word she turns and continues down the hallway. Emily holsters her gun. For the first time in her life she regretted having to use it to get her way. She hated the fear and hatred in the other woman's eyes.

Especially the hatred.

* * *

Garcia precedes Morgan down the hall. She had been so scared she barely slept since she and JJ were brought here. When Morgan had arrived that morning she had been terrified he was going to rape her. But he had simply told her to eat and get ready to go see his boss. She had barely spoken to him, too worried for herself and for JJ.

"Why does he matter so much?" Morgan asks out of the blue.

Garcia looks over her shoulder. "What?"

"This guy Doyle has: why does he matter so much? Why would you risk so much to come here for him?"

"Because he's our friend."

"And that's all? Because he's your friend?"

Garcia swallows, risking voicing something she could barely admit to herself. "And…and I love him," she whispers.

Morgan nods. "I see." They walk a little ways in silence. "What's it like?"

Garcia stops and looks at Morgan in confusion. "What's what like?"

"Loving someone."

Garcia studies him, trying to see if he's being sarcastic. But instead she sees honesty and curiosity. He really wanted to know.

"It's, um, well…it's like the sky is blue and it's pretty but when you love someone it's the prettiest it has ever been. The colors are more vibrant, the clouds more fluffy, and even the birds sing sweeter."

Morgan stares at her. "Really?"

Garcia nods, smiling. "Really." She steps closer to him. "Don't you love anyone? A girl or your parents or a sibling?"

Morgan considers this a second, then slowly shakes his head. "No. I have loyalty to Hotch. I guess Prentiss is kind of a friend. But love? Sorry, that doesn't exist here. Love makes you do stupid things, like go into a strange city without proper weapons, without knowing what the hell you're doing, and without a real plan. Love got you stuck here. Seems to me love is for suckers."

Garcia slowly shakes her head. "No, Mr. Morgan, love is for those who want to believe in something more than themselves. Love is about hope and believing the world can be better. I'm sorry you don't see that but I do. And nothing you can say and nothing you can do to me or to JJ or even to Reid can change my belief that love is a wonderful thing."

She turns and continues to walk on. Morgan stares at her back a moment. He's not sure if he is impressed by the woman's strength and courage of conviction…or if he is sad that she is so deluded. Love is weakness; love gets you killed.

"Love is a joke," he mumbles and continues to follow her and direct her to Hotch's office.

* * *

JJ spins as the door opens. "Pen!"

"Jayje!"

The two women run to each other and embrace. After a second, JJ eases back. "You're okay?"

Garcia nods. "Fine. Scared but fine."

"Good."

"Are you done?" Hotch asks impatiently.

JJ and Garcia turn to him. "Yes," JJ answers. "So what's the plan for getting Reid back?"

"First things first. Prentiss, Foyet sent word that he will agree to accept your killing of Duff as payment for his attack on Hailey."

Emily stiffens, knowing Hailey is probably the only person Hotch cares about. "Is that acceptable to you, sir?"

Hotch nods. "It is. For now." Emily just nods, accepting that at any time Hotch could change his mind and make her pay for her dereliction of duty. Hotch looks at the blondes. "I received word that your friend Reid is being interrogated by Doyle's man Hankel."

"Son of a bitch," Emily mutters in revulsion.

JJ straightens her shoulders. "What does that mean? Why did you respond like that, Emily? What's going on?"

Emily looks at Hotch, who nods for her to explain. Emily turns to the blondes.

"Your friend is…in trouble. Hankel is…twisted beyond description. He thinks he's three different people. One of those people enjoys causing people pain under the guise of getting them to confess their sins. He has several brutal ways of beating and torturing people." She takes a deep breath. "Only one person has ever lived through it."

"Who?" JJ asks.

"My predecessor, Elle Greenaway. She ended up going nuts. Started killing people for no reason. I had to put her down," Emily says dispassionately.

JJ's jaw drops open. "Put…put her down? Like a dog? That's horrible!"

"She was killing people for no reason," Emily reiterates. "She'd manufacture a crime or a slight and then kill them. We couldn't risk her taking that sort of killing to another clan. She'd have started a war. Her life for the lives of many. It's the greater good."

"The greater good? Ha!" She points to the pin on Emily's jacket. "Do you even know what that means? Fidelis? Do you? It means 'Faithful' in Latin. Do you even know what Latin is? Doubtful!" JJ answers herself. "That pin was from the Federal Bureau of Investigation. They stood for law and order. They stood for good and they protected people from the bad. They didn't kill their own people! They didn't arbitrarily decide whether someone lives or dies. They didn't murder over a perceived threat! Their motto was Fidelity, Bravery, Integrity. You wear that pin but you bastardize EVERYTHING they stood for!"

Hotch looks at Emily. "Shut her up," he commands as JJ rants.

Emily steps to the woman and slaps her across the face. JJ's mouth clamps shut as Garcia grabs her friend in a hug. Emily stares into angry blue eyes.

"Shut up until you're asked to speak. Another word and you die."

JJ stares at the woman. She can tell Emily is not bluffing. She can also see, to her surprise, regret. It flickers just for a moment before the regular emotionless look reasserts itself. Emily turns back to Hotch.

"Apologies, sir."

Hotch nods and looks back at JJ and Garcia. "I will say this only once: there is a chance your friend is dead, nearly dead, or better off dead. Are you sure he's worth risking your lives for?"

Garcia answers before JJ. "YES! I love him and I'm not leaving without at least trying to save him."

"I see. And what do I get out of this?" Hotch asks.

"What do you want?" JJ asks, forcing herself to forget about Emily and concentrate on her friends.

Hotch continues to look at Garcia. "You say you know technology, understand it. I want that knowledge." He gestures to another man. "This is Kevin. He also understands technology. I have protected him for many years and he has done well but he needs help. Give him what he needs to complete his job and I send Prentiss and Morgan to get your friend Reid."

Garcia and JJ exchange a look. JJ nods to Garcia.

"It's up to you," she whispers.

"I'm in love with him, Jayje," Garcia replies.

"Then it's settled." JJ turns back to Hotch. "Garcia will help your man but I go with Emily and Morgan."

"No way!" Emily says immediately. "We don't know your skill set, we don't know how you react in tense situations. We won't risk you."

"Risk me?" JJ repeats, intrigued by the choice of words. Maybe she had more than just cracked Emily's tough exterior.

"Yes. You're an unknown and unknown's get people killed. You aren't going with us."

"I have to. If Reid has been hurt as bad as you all think he's going to need help getting away. You two can cover us as I help him get away. Not to mention after all he's been through he'll never trust you. He could try to escape from you or call out for help and give you away. You need me," JJ concludes confidently.

Emily blows out a breath. She looks at Morgan first. He rolls his eyes and gives a curt nod. She next looks at Hotch, hating the look in his eyes.

"Fuck," Emily mutters.

"She goes with you," Hotch orders unnecessarily. "Prentiss, with me. Morgan, take JJ and get her outfitted appropriately. If she can shoot a gun, get her equipped. Kevin, take Garcia and get to work."

JJ and Garcia give each other a firm hug.

"I'll bring him back to you," JJ vows.

"Be safe, my sweet," Garcia says. "I love you."

"Love you, too, Pen."

The hug ends. JJ can't help but wonder if she will ever see her friend again as she walks off with the other technophile.

* * *

Emily follows Hotch back into his private office. As soon as the door is closed her turns and punches her in the face. She goes with the punch and slams into the wall, sliding to the ground. She does nothing to protect herself or fight back. He is her boss; her clan leader; in some ways her owner.

"She won't even let me look at her," he growls.

Aha, Emily thinks, this is about Hailey and Foyet.

"He raped her, he beat her, he cut her. He was to PAY! And instead you take your revenge on Duff." He kicks Emily in the stomach. He drops to his knees and grabs Emily by the hair. "I swear, if you don't bring that man Reid back to me, I'll put you through such pain you'll wish someone like Hankel was dealing with you. Do you understand me? I want what that man knows combined with what this Garcia knows. Don't fail me this time, Prentiss. Do. You. Understand?"

Emily nods as best she can. "Yes, sir. I won't fail you. I swear."

"Good." He stands, shoving her head away. "Get up."

Emily gets up and stands at attention. He steps up into her face.

"One last order: if she slows you two down, kill her."

"Yes, sir."

He stares into her eyes, looking for a flicker, looking for anything that says her loyalties have shifted from him to this woman. She had never disobeyed an order before; never not carried out a sentence for him. Something about these two women had made Emily Prentiss disobey an order and risk not only her life but the lives of her clan members. He sees nothing but the murderer he has groomed from the time she was a child. He steps back.

"You leave tomorrow night. There will be a full moon so you won't need flashlights. Get in, get out. Don't you dare bring down a war upon us."

Emily nods. "Yes, sir."

"Dismissed."

Emily nods and leaves Hotch's office. She makes her way to the equipment stores to see how Morgan is outfitting JJ for what could end up being a suicide mission.


	6. Chapter 6

Morgan studies the woman with him, immediately sizing up her strengths and weaknesses. He reaches out and squeezes her bicep, getting a decent feel before she jerks her arm away. He grins.

"Easy, Blondie. Just trying to gauge what you can handle," he explains.

He walks over to a closet door and pulls a ring of keys off his belt. He opens the door, glancing back once more at her as he does. He then reaches into the closet and pulls out a shotgun with attached clip.

"This will give you 10 shots," he tells her.

"Yeah, yeah, and if I shoot I need to make them count," JJ finishes for him.

Morgan nods. "Exactly. Ever shot something like this before?"

JJ nods. "Yes. We use them for hunting."

"Hunting? You need a gun like this for birds, rats and squirrels?"

JJ rolls her eyes. "We live in the country. We hunt deer, turkey, bear. Squirrels and birds are the last resort of bad hunters." She raises an eyebrow at him. "I've never had to settle."

Morgan starts to chuckle. "You certainly are more than you seem, aren't you? Tell me, Blondie, ever used a weapon on a person? Or do you just kill animals?"

JJ swallows. "We have skirmishes with others. Yes, I've fired a gun at a person before. And yes, I make the shots count. No matter what I shoot at, I hit it."

He nods. "Confidence. I like it." He reaches in and pulls out an ammo belt containing extra shotgun shells. "Here's extra ammo. Something tells me if you have to fire we'll have more than 10 bastards after us."

She takes the ammo belt and slings it over one shoulder and across her body. He nods again, impressed she knew how to wear it so it wouldn't interfere with her right shoulder. Maybe she was as tough as she seems to be.

"Why you really here?" he asks suddenly as he relocks the closet.

JJ looks up from the gun she is looking over. "What? I told you, we came for Reid."

"Bullshit. No one goes this far out of their way for someone."

"Maybe not where you're from but where I'm from they do. He's family. And family takes care of their own."

"So you and Baby Girl come traipsing down to the old District all by yourself for your friend? I don't buy it."

JJ slings the gun strap over her shoulder. "Who says we came alone?" she challenges.

He studies her a minute but can't tell if she's lying or not. He steps into her personal space, backing her up until she is against the wall. He brings a hand up to her neck, his eyes murderous.

"Listen to me, little girl, you bring war to us, you cause death to any of us, hell you cause a broken nail to any of us, I'll give you over to men who will make Duff look like a choir boy, you got me? So you better tell me right now: are there more of you country bumpkins out there or what?"

JJ hates the shudder of fear that courses through her. "We came alone," she answers, her throat dry. "We were told to forget him but we couldn't. I swear: we came alone."

He stares into scared blue eyes but sees no deception. "Good to know."

Emily walks into the room at that point. She sees JJ backed against the wall and Morgan close enough to be kissing her. Jealousy rears its' ugly head.

"Back off her!" she orders.

Morgan slowly looks over his shoulder. "What was that, Prentiss?"

"I said back off her, Morgan," Emily repeats.

He turns, keeping JJ pinned behind him, glaring at his subordinate. "I think you forget your place, Adjudicator. You don't give me orders."

"We need her mind clear. We don't need you making her one of your concubines," Emily states, hoping he believes that's the reason she wants JJ untouched by the man.

Morgan gives a humourless chuckle. "Concubine? Big word, Prentiss. Just so you know I was doing what you didn't: making sure she and Garcia were here alone. Hotch was worried there were more than just the two of them. Turns out they really are the only idiots going after this guy Reid."

"I already knew that," Emily responds. "Don't question my ability to protect this clan."

"How can we not? You had an order of justice and ignored it to save a couple chicks. Now Foyet's attack on Hailey has been traded for your murder of Duff. You chose fresh meat over Hotch. He won't forget it." Morgan walks up and gets in Emily's face. "And neither will I."

He steps past her, shoving her with his shoulder as he goes. Emily just stares at the wall, trying to curb the emotions roiling within her. She wants nothing more than to attack him and make him pay for calling JJ "fresh meat" as if that's all she is. Doesn't he see she is so much more? Doesn't he see the light that shines from within her? But he is her superior. To act against him is a death penalty. And if she dies who will protect JJ? Hotch wants the knowledge Garcia and Reid have. He doesn't need JJ and he won't want to have someone around willing to stand up in defiance against his rule.

"Emily?"

JJ's voice breaks through Emily's thoughts. Brown eyes dart towards scared blue ones. Emily turns away.

"Come. You need to eat and rest. We leave tomorrow night. We'll meet later to discuss the plan of attack once we've confirmed where Reid is being held."

Emily precedes JJ out the door. JJ is armed. Both ladies know she could easily shoot Emily and try to escape. Emily is crazy to put her back to the blonde but she is more concerned with keeping JJ from seeing the crack in her stony façade. JJ just follows. She tries to think of what to say to make the woman speak to her.

"Uh, I thought we knew Reid was with some guy named Hankel?"

"He is. But we don't know yet which of his torture chambers he is using. We think he will be close to Doyle but can't be sure. We'll know by tonight."

"How?"

"Our spy network is strong; stronger than Doyle knows. We'll find him and we'll go for him."

"I see. What are we- -"

"Shut up. There's nothing more to say so just shut up," Emily grunts.

JJ bites her lip but remains quiet. When they finally get to her cell, she turns to her captor.

"Stay with me? Please?"

"No. Get in. I'll take these." Emily wrestles the gun and shells from JJ. "You'll get them back tomorrow."

JJ brings her hand to Emily's face. "What happened to your lip?"

"Doesn't concern you."

"Yes, it does. What happened? Was it because of me?"

"No it was because of me. Get in your room. Now."

"Where's Garcia?"

"Where Hotch wants her. Get. In."

"But what do we- -OOMPH!"

Emily has slammed the butt of the gun in JJ's midsection. As the woman doubles over from the blow, Emily pushes her back into the room. She stands in the doorway a moment, her silhouette lit by the lanterns in the hallway.

"Learn to follow directions or you die."

Emily slams the door and locks it. JJ crawls by memory to where she knew her lantern was hung. She feels around until she finds matches on a shelf and quickly lights it. She looks around at her cell a moment before walking over to the bed. She lies down and finally lets the emotions he had been battling back overflow. She starts to cry.

"What the fuck have we done? What is going to happen to us? Why the fuck didn't I listen to Father? Why?" She reaches up for her necklace, only to remember Emily had stolen it. "Oh, Roz…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to lose it. I swear I didn't."

She continues to cry, speaking to her sister, scolding herself, and begging for her father to come save her.

From a small spy hole near the lantern, Emily watches and listens. She closes her eyes and leans her head against the wall. She didn't want the woman to cry. Why does it affect her this much? Why does anything about this woman affect her? She could have used Duff's distraction with JJ and Garcia to get an easy path to Foyet. Instead she had intervened. Why? _Why_?

"Because she made me feel," Emily reminds herself. "She made me feel more than anger, more than despair. What the fuck is this feeling? What is this feeling that there could be something more out there? Something more than death and darkness? What is this?"

"It's called hope," JJ's voice answers.

Emily lifts her head and stares through the spy hole. JJ stands on the other side looking out at her.

"I heard you talking to yourself," JJ explains. "You have hope, Emily."

"What…what is hope?"

"It's when you believe that the bad will become good; it's what you feel when you just know things can be better than they are at that moment. That's why I came after Reid: I have hope we can bring him home and things can go back to the way they were."

"Hope," Emily says, trying the word against the feelings she is having. "I've never had hope before. Why do I have it now?"

JJ shrugs. "I don't know."

Emily stares into ice blue eyes. "It's your fault. You gave me this…this hope. Why? How? What did you do to me?"

"I didn't do anything, Emily. You did it. You saved me from being gang raped. You're the one that intervened and changed your narrow view of the world to see there is more out there than death and darkness. It was all you, Emily."

Emily turns away. "Hope makes me feel weak."

"But it actually makes you stronger. Seeing the good in life means you will always aim to take the bad and turn it to good. That's an amazing thing to be able to do, Emily."

Emily considers that a moment before turning and closing the door to the spy hole. JJ drops her head against the wall. She thought she was getting through to her captor. She jumps as the door to her cell unlocks and opens.

Emily steps in and closes the door behind her, locking it once more. She steps to JJ and holds out her hand. JJ looks down and sees her sister's necklace. She takes it and studies the broken clasp before putting it in her pocket.

"Thank you," she says emotionally.

Emily reaches up and slowly caresses JJ's cheek, wiping away the tear that slips down the blondes face.

"Why do my fingers tingle when I touch you? Why does my cheek still burn where you touched me?" Emily asks quietly.

JJ leans her head into the surprisingly gentle touch. "I don't know."

"I fuck women for release. I…I make them pleasure me. But with you…I want…I want…I don't even know what I want from you…"

JJ steps closer, bringing her hand up to Emily's cheek. The taller woman inhales sharply as her nipples harden and her clit tightens. She closes her eyes as a myriad of nerves seem to come alive for the first time. JJ feels the woman tremble; amazed she can have such an affect on anyone, let alone a stone cold killer. She takes another step closer…and kisses Emily softly on the lips.

Emily moans as she feels a rush of wet between her legs. She parts her lips as JJ increases the pressure of the kiss. As JJ's other hand comes up and around Emily, the woman finally opens her eyes.

"What are you doing to me?" Emily asks.

"Showing you what love is," JJ answers.

She kisses her again, this time teasing her tongue along Emily's lips. Emily's tongue darts out and both women moan as the muscles touch. JJ starts to undo the shirt Emily wears. Emily steps back.

"No…no we shouldn't…we should…I need…"

"Let me take care of your needs, Emily." JJ steps back and takes off her own shirt. Her bra follows.

Emily's hips thrust forward as she sees the pert, rosy nipples. JJ kicks off her boots then undoes her pants and pushes them to the ground with her underwear. She toes off her socks and approaches Emily.

"Let me show you what love is, Emily. Please."

"This…is a trick…" Emily says nervously.

"No, it's not."

JJ reaches over and takes the handcuffs off Emily's belt. She walks over to the bed and lies down. She latches a cuff around one wrist, threads the chain around a rail in the bed, and cuffs her other wrist.

"I trust you, Emily."

Emily quickly strips. Never before had she gotten completely naked with a woman. Never before had she allowed herself such vulnerability. She walks over to the bed and stares down at the women spread out before her. Emily turns and goes back to her pants. JJ moans, thinking she has not reached Emily. Emily comes back and unlocks the cuffs.

"Men chain women to rape them. I…I don't want to do that to you. I…I want…want to trust you."

JJ pulls Emily down on top of her. "You can."

The women kiss again. Emily's body feels on fire. Everywhere her skin touches JJ's she feels nerves coming alive like never before. When JJ lifts her leg, pressing a toned thigh against Emily's throbbing clit the brunette cries out.

"OH! Oh, JJ!"

Their mouths crash back together as Emily's hands starts to explore the body below her. As she squeezes and pinches the nipples that had captivated her attention JJ writhes below her. No woman had ever responded so much to Emily's touch. She breaks off the kiss and eases down, capturing one of the breasts in her mouth. JJ tangles a hand in Emily's hair.

"OH! Oh, yes, Emily…oh, suck my tit hard, baby. Oh, please suck it hard."

Emily squeezes both breasts together, enabling her to suck both nipples into her mouth. JJ arches up, shockwaves racing through her at this new sensation.

"OH! Oh, yes! Oh, baby, that feels so good!"

Her hands run over strong muscles. She brings them between them and starts to tease Emily's dusky nipples. Emily's hips starts to rock against the woman below her. She presses her thigh against JJ's warm, wet center as JJ presses up with her thigh. They rock into each other harder, faster.

Finally Emily needs more. She slides down JJ's body. Svetlana and women like her had pleasured Emily this way countless time. Emily had never returned the favor. Now…now she feels she will die if she doesn't take JJ into her mouth and make her come.

"Emily, oh, yes fuck me, Emily. Fuck me with your mouth," JJ begs.

Emily growls and shoves her tongue deep into the blonde's wet hole. She feels the walls clamping down on her as the blonde's hips start to thrusts faster. Emily feels a hunger inside she has never felt before. And she knows the only thing that can sate that hunger is driving JJ to spill her essence. She brings up a hand and thrusts 2 fingers hard and deep into the woman.

"YES! YES! FUCK YES!" JJ screams.

Emily's mouth latches onto JJ's throbbing clit, suckling it like it is the only thing keeping her alive. She pumps harder and faster into the shorter women as her mouth continues to toy with the pearl of JJ's love. Almost before either woman is ready for it, JJ is rocked with the hardest orgasm she has ever experienced.

"YES! YES! YESSSS! OH, FUCK, YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

Emily keeps sucking and licking until there is nothing more to find. She climbs back up JJ's body, shocked when the woman rolls her over and pins her to the bed.

"My turn," JJ says with eyes nearly black with desire.

Emily's back arches as JJ's mouth latches onto a sensitive breast. The other breast is being squeezed and teased by one of JJ's hands as the other hand slowly slides lower. It strokes lightly over dark, wet curls. Emily moans, thrusting her hips up to try to get the satisfaction she is craving.

But JJ is in control. The blonde lifts her eyes and stares into Emily's. She teases her hand over Emily's hard gem.

"Mine, Emily," she states possessively.

Emily nods, her clit painfully ready for release. "Yes. Yours, JJ."

"Your clit, your body, you…all mine," JJ reiterates.

"Yes…all yours, JJ," Emily agrees.

"Call me Jennifer," she orders as her hand starts to rub Emily harder.

"OH! OH! Jennifer…please…please fuck me, Jennifer. Please…"

"God, yes," JJ agrees.

She quickly slides down Emily's body. She pumps three fingers in hard and deep as her mouth latches onto Emily's clit. She uses her shoulders to pin the taller woman's hips down and starts to drive deep into her, sucking her hard and fast. It doesn't take long for Emily to scream her way into the first real orgasm of her life.

"JENNIFER! YESSSSSSSS! Oh, YESSSSSSSS!"

JJ scoots back up and kisses Emily. Both women moan as they taste each other in the other's mouth. JJ collapses down, half on, half off the woman below her. Emily brings a hand up and starts to caress up and down JJ's body.

"I…I never…I…"

"Shh, Emily. I know. It's okay," JJ whispers.

"I'm scared," Emily admits quietly. "How do I do my job when I suddenly…feel so much?"

JJ lifts her head and looks into Emily's eyes. "Come with us. When we find Reid come with us back to Pennsylvania. There is good out there, Emily. There is so much more than what you know here."

"I…I can't. Hotch saved my life when I was a kid. I owe him mine."

"You've paid your debt to him, Emily. It's time for you to live for you, not for him, not for Morgan, not for this…this…group you are with. Come with us, Emily. Please."

Emily brings her hand up and strokes JJ's cheek, a tear sliding down her own. "I can't, Jennifer. I just can't."

Emily pulls away and sits up on the edge of the bed. JJ wraps her up from behind in a hug.

"Don't leave me yet. Please? Please don't leave me."

Emily allows herself to be pulled back down onto the bed. The women start to share slow, probing kisses. Their hands start to dance over each other, learning more about their bodies. Soon they are both full and aching once more. But this time instead of having frantic, desperate sex…they make love.

When JJ falls asleep after her next orgasm, Emily lies staring at the ceiling, stroking a hand up the woman's back. She sighs. She can never go with this woman. She wonders if this thing between them is love. But it doesn't matter. She can't go with her. Her duty to Hotch is clear. Morgan is going to get Reid and bring him back. Emily is going to sacrifice herself to Doyle to keep the man from coming after Fidelis. If Doyle isn't there, Morgan will just put a bullet in her head and leave her to be found. Doyle would understand.

And JJ is just an extra gift for the other clan leader. Emily's eyes stare at the body lying along her own. She then glances towards her gear.

"Doyle will never get you," she vows, kissing JJ's temple.

Her duty is clear: help save Reid, give herself to Doyle…and kill JJ before she can become a toy for that madman.

Hope. Love. Happiness. All are just ways to torture the living.

"_Why the fuck didn't I just ignore these two women and continue on to Foyet?"_ she thinks to herself._ "What the fuck is wrong with me? You signed your own death warrant, Prentiss. And for what? Sex? Really? Fucking pathetic!"_

JJ shifts a bit, snuggling closer to Emily. Emily sighs and pulls her tighter to her side.

_"Not pathetic. Not for sex. For love. So that you could feel alive just once before you die."_ She kisses JJ's temple again.

"I love you, Jennifer," she whispers. "And you don't know how sorry I am about what that means for you."


	7. Chapter 7

When JJ wakes up she is alone. Emily had taken the time to tuck her in and even refilled her lantern so the blonde wouldn't wake up in the dark. JJ sighs, staring at the ceiling. What the hell had happened? All her life she had been so careful about whom she was with; who she dated; who she considered for a life partner. No one had ever seemed to be "the one" that her sister used to talk about.

Then they are attacked. Roz dies. Reid is taken. She and Garcia set off on an ill-advised…hell, a forbidden…journey to bring him home and nearly end up gang raped. Instead she trades one captor for another and falls in love.

"Or is it just lust?" she asks herself.

She lets her mind wander back to the feelings Emily had evoked in her before they had even touched. The tall, deadly woman had stirred something in her that she had never felt before. Never allowed herself to feel, if she was honest with herself. But from the moment she saw the woman in the alley, all in black, all tension and fury, something had awakened in the blonde. Sure she had been scared and had even tried to seduce her captor. She chuckles.

"Was that really for information, JJ? No. Maybe a little but more because…because you wanted her. Why? All you know about her is she is deadly. But she was ready to die for you. She still is." JJ gasps. "Oh my God…she is planning to die for me! She's the trade off. Morgan will get away with Reid because she is left behind. And…and what about me? Hotch knows he needs Garcia and Reid. He doesn't need me."

JJ buries her head in her hands as it dawns on her 3 people are going but only 2 are to return. She stands and starts to pace. There had to be a way to get Garcia to go with them. If so, they can overpower Morgan and they can all escape to Pennsylvania. That's the only option.

She spins as the door to the cell unlocks and opens. Her hands automatically go to cover her nakedness but then she sees it is Emily. She sighs in relief and smiles.

"Hi."

Emily gives her a rare smile. "Hi. Thought you might want real food not just dry rations," she says as she holds up a tray filled with steaming food.

JJ grins and nods. "Yeah, I did kind of work up an appetite earlier."

"Me, too," Emily admits with a blush.

She sets the tray on the counter by the lantern. JJ walks over and presses her body close, giving Emily a powerful kiss.

"Welcome back," she says when it breaks.

"Thanks," Emily answers breathlessly.

They start to kiss again. Emily's hands glide all over the gorgeous, strong body in front of her. Yes, she would do what she had to do to keep JJ alive and…and pure. Doyle would not have her. Hotch would not kill her. For the first time since she was 10 her loyalties shift. She no longer works for Hotch. She works for this beautiful woman in front of her.

She breaks from the kiss and reaches back to the tray. Lifting a wing up, she offers it to JJ. The blonde's tongue reaches out and licks the bird, making Emily moan as she thinks what else that tongue can do.

"Tasty," JJ says suggestively.

Emily just nods, nearly drooling. JJ loves the power she has over the woman. She bites into the wing and swallows.

"Delicious."

"It has nothing on you," Emily whispers, her clit getting harder and harder.

JJ can see the desire in the woman's eyes. As she takes another bite, she brings a hand between Emily's legs and starts to stroke her through the rough material. Emily moans, her eyes fluttering closed. JJ snakes her tongue out again, this time dragging it along Emily's fingers.

Emily whimpers, thrusting against the hand stroking her so intimately. She finally notices JJ has eaten all the meat off the wing. She drops the bone back on the tray and turns, pressing the woman into the wall as she captures her lips in another kiss. Together the women quickly divest Emily of her clothes. Emily braces her hands against the wall as JJ drops to her knees and buries her face in dark curls.

"Yes, Jennifer, oh yes…oh, eat me, baby. You make me feel so much. Please don't stop. Please…please…YESSSS!"

Emily comes hard and fast. She pulls JJ back up and kisses her hard, loving the taste of herself on those ruby lips. She steps away, smiling as JJ moans at the loss of contact. Emily picks up her jacket and pulls out something that makes JJ's eyes widen.

"Oh, Emily…"

Emily quickly dons the harness and steps up to the woman once more. She kisses her, their tongues dueling for possession as JJ starts to run her hand up and down Emily's new appendage. Emily reaches around and lifts JJ up, using the wall to help her impale the woman on the strap on.

"OH!" JJ screams as she wraps her legs around Emily's waist.

Emily pumps her hard and fast, her mouth sucking on JJ's neck as the woman vocalizes her pleasure. Emily can tell when JJ is close to ecstasy. She releases her neck and looks up at dark purple eyes.

"You're mine. Come for me NOW!"

She gives a hard, penetrating thrust and JJ does in fact fall over the edge, her legs tightening around Emily as she rides out the pleasure. Emily turns, JJ still attached to her and walks her over to the bed. She slides JJ off the penis and lays her down. She kneels between the golden legs, her mouth trailing over JJ's chest. JJ writhes below her, the flush of her skin telling Emily she is ready for more.

"I could fuck you forever," Emily whispers as she slowly enters her lover once more.

JJ locks her fingers behind Emily's neck. "I could let you." She meets each pump with her own thrust. "Don't give yourself to him, Emily. Don't give yourself to Doyle. Run away with me to Pennsylvania. Come with us. Please, Emily."

"How did you know?" Emily asks, her hips never stopping.

"It's the only thing that makes sense in this insane world. Don't die, Emily. Not when I've been looking for you my whole life. Please don't die on me. And please…please don't let them kill me."

Emily moans, knowing it is she who will be doing the killing. She ignores the plea and just kisses the woman she loves, stroking deeper, faster with the toy until JJ is starting to ease towards the edge once more. They come together, their lips locked as they swallow their moans of pleasure.

As Emily eases out she strokes a lock of hair off JJ's head. "I won't let them kill you, Jennifer. I swear," she vows truthfully.

* * *

Later that afternoon Emily goes to meet with Morgan to finalize plans for the next night. As she had suspected, Garcia was not going with them. Morgan shows her the map of the small island with a mansion where Hankel is torturing Reid.

"It's in the Potomac River. There's a footbridge to it from the old Maryland side of the river. Doyle has men stationed at the bridge and along the road leading to it in various places. We need to neutralize the men, take their weapons, and then set charges to blow once we're back on land with Reid."

Emily grins at him. "Gee, no problem."

He manages a chuckle. "Right." He studies her face a moment. "You okay? You look…different."

"Got a chance to let off some steam, if you know what I mean," she says with a lecherous wink.

He starts to laugh. "With the prisoner?" She wiggles her eyebrows. "Niiiice! She's a hot piece of ass."

"Tell me about it," Emily agrees like a dog.

Inside she is steaming mad at his insinuation that JJ is nothing more than another woman to be used for the pleasure of those in leadership. They all had their play toys. Emily had a bevy of women she could use for her needs. Morgan had a good collection, too. Some in the higher echelons kept men and women both to sate their carnal desires. She knows she has to pretend JJ is just another toy but it makes her ill to think of someone using JJ the way Morgan is picturing. She looks back to the map.

"So it's just the three of us? Sure that will be enough?"

"What do you mean?"

"Let's face it, that guy is going to be near death. The blonde is strong but can she carry him? He could be huge for all we know. Plus if he's delirious after the beatings and the drugs Hankel is known for he'll be hard to control. I'm thinking we take the other blonde, too. The two of them should be able to keep him moving and keep his mouth shut so he doesn't give us away," she suggests.

Morgan shakes his head. "No way will Hotch let the tech chick go. If she knows as much as we think she's too valuable to risk losing."

"But it sounds like we need her and him to make use of their knowledge. He knows what she needs and she knows how to use it. We'll never get the power Hotch wants without both pieces to the puzzle. We are so damn close to solidifying our clan as the most powerful," she points out eagerly. "I don't want anything to screw that up!"

Morgan carefully considers what she is saying. She is right. But how do they get Hotch to release the tech chick to go with them.

"Let's go talk to Hotch. If he agrees I want more than just the two of us out there. We need to make sure those three don't bolt."

Emily grunts a laugh. "Fat chance. They won't know where we are. And after what's happened to them since they ran into Duff they'll be too scared to try to escape us. As long as we keep telling them we just plan to escort them back down south to their home they'll follow us." Emily prays Garcia has not told Morgan Pennsylvania is to the northwest.

Morgan grins. "Good thinking. You know, I was starting to think you lost your edge."

Emily snorts at him. "Right. Just wanted info from the chick. She's fed me all we need to succeed in this mission. Come on, let's go see the boss."

Morgan nods as the two make their way to the boss. Maybe he won't have to kill her after all, he thinks.

Gonna be a shame to kill him when they get Reid, Emily can't help but think.

* * *

"No," Hotch says in a voice that brooks no argument.

Morgan glances at Emily, who shrugs as if it's no big deal. Morgan takes a deep breath and steps closer to the clan leader.

"You've seen the space cases Hankel makes using drugs and beatings. Hotch, if this guy is that whacked out we'll need two people to carry him and keep him calm. The blondes can do that better than anyone else. We can take four more men with us. We'll still stay low on the radar and we have a better chance of getting back here with the two we need to get the mainframes up and running again."

Hotch looks from Morgan to Emily. "What do you think, Prentiss?"

Emily steps closer. "It was my idea, sir. From what I was able to get out of JJ Reid is an introvert with few friends. Garcia and JJ are pretty much it. He won't just come for anyone."

"She's right," a voice from long ago says.

All eyes turn towards the door. Hotch stiffens as the former leader of Fidelis walks into the office.

"Gideon," he mutters.

"You have to approach this guy carefully. He'll be scared, drugged, confused. He could snap at any moment," Gideon explains as he walks slowly towards his successor. "Anything you can do to make his rescue go as smoothly as possible you should do. We need the information trapped in his head, Hotch."

Hotch studies the man carefully. Last time he had seen him he was beaten down, tired, done. Now he looks rejuvenated, younger than Hotch had ever seen him.

"What's happened to you?" Hotch asks.

"I went south. Then west. Then east." He smiles, his eyes lighting up. "They are still out there, Hotch. People are still out there living their lives, making their towns work, looking for leadership." He giggles like a school boy. "They don't live in hell like we do here. They live to serve each other. Their way of justice is the American way. Trials, cops, all of that stuff."

"What about technology? What about computers, electronics, all of that?" Hotch asks eagerly.

"They have what they need. And they share it. They don't hoard it for themselves. They don't charge exorbitant amounts that others can't pay. Fat cats don't get fatter while the poor suffer." He steps to Hotch and takes him by the shoulders. "That's what's out there, Hotch. That's what will rebuild America; rebuild the world. Not this…this bullshit we live in here in the former Capital."

"But this is where I am, Gideon. This is where my people are. This is where I need to rebuild for those under me."

Gideon snorts. "Bullshit. You're no better than the dictators that started the wars." He raises his eyebrows. "You're no better than I was. I was wrong, Hotch. And now you are wrong. Do what you have to do to rescue this man. Bring him here, use what he knows to help everyone, not just our clan."

Hotch stares into the eyes of his former leader. For years he had done everything Gideon had commanded without question. Hotch was a soldier who had become a leader. He looks into himself. No…he had become a dictator. He had become that what he had despised at one time in his life.

But it is who he is. He looks at Morgan.

"Take the other blonde. And 4 more men. The rest of the mission remains the same."

Morgan nods. He would still have to kill Emily before they return or leave her to die at Doyle's hand. "Yes, sir."

Hotch turns back to Gideon. "I don't have time for fairy tales or crazy dreams. You're welcome to stay if you'd like. But don't fill my people's heads with insanity. I won't let you demoralize them when they find out your stories are lies."

"Hotch, you have to believe me."

"No, I don't." He looks back at Morgan and Emily. "Go."

Morgan and Emily nod. They go back towards their ready room. She looks at her superior. "I have a couple guys we can take."

"I have it covered," Morgan replies.

Emily bites her lip. She stops and grabs his arm. "Morgan…"

He stares into her eyes. Yes, he sees she knows. "Prentiss, don't ask that of me. Don't ask me to disobey him."

"Help me get their friend first. Please," she asks. "Then get them back here safely. I know I'm Doyle's. I know I am what will be given to try to appease him. I'm fine with that. But get them back here safely. And then help them get home."

"What?"

"Let them give Hotch what he wants then get them home. Please, Morgan." She grabs his shirt collar. "You've seen them, Derek. You've looked in their eyes. They are _alive_! They are alive in a way we can only dream about. We're already dead, Derek. They aren't because there is more out there than we believe. Look at Gideon! There is more out there than death and despair; more than just living day to day. Sacrifice me, Derek, but please get Jennifer and Penelope and Reid home. Please."

He studies her carefully. "No one's called me Derek in years."

Emily takes a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "She calls me Emily. I just…said the name and that's what she calls me. It's honest and pure like I was before I watched my parents murdered in front of me. If only for a moment she has given me that feeling again. I don't want her to lose the purity that has saved my soul. Get her home to her family. Please, Derek." She pulls out her final bargaining chip. "Do it…for our son, Derek. Give them the chance to live in the peace that he never knew."

Morgan looks away, fighting a war inside himself. One night of mutual comfort after the loss of Elle had given them a son. The Fates had taken him in just a few days after which he and Emily had never been the same with each other again. He looks back at the only person he has let know more about him than Hotch knows. He sighs.

"I'll get them home. Promise me you'll try to get away from Doyle. Not in front of me or I'll be duty-bound to kill you."

"Leave me on the island when you blow the bridge. I can try to get away from Doyle and his men. It will give me a chance."

"Where will you go?"

Emily smiles. For the first time in his life Morgan sees a real look of happiness in her eyes.

"I'll try to find her. If it takes the rest of my life, I'll try to find her."

Morgan pulls her into a hug. "Make sure you do, buddy. Make sure you do."

The two go on into their ready room to finalize their plans for the next day.

* * *

Emily returns to her sector late that night. After stopping in her room to pack up a few items she will need for the journey as well as a few things she wants to give to JJ (just in case) she makes her way to JJ's room.

When she hears the door unlock, JJ leaps up. She can't help but smile when Emily walks into the dimly lit room.

"Hi."

Emily grins at her. "Hi." She holds up the bag. "Have some stuff here I want you to have. Some will help you stay safe others are…are things that…I want to have later."

JJ nods. "Okay."

Emily walks over and sits down at the small table in the room. She reaches into the knapsack. "First of all, here's a compass and a map of the old United States. It will show you the best way to get home."

"Thanks. But we won't need it if we have Reid. He has things like this memorized."

Emily reaches over and takes the woman's hand. "Jennifer, he's going to be in bad shape. Hankel uses beatings and drugs to get the information Doyle wants." She pulls out a zippered pouch. "Here some vials of Hankel's favorite: Dilaudid. You'll have to wean Reid off of it slowly. He will hurt, he will beg for more. No more than a vial a day spread out over the course of a day. Eventually he will want less."

"Oh my God."

"Yeah. There's some rations, bandages, matches, guns and bullets. Also, here's a knife for your boot," she hands over the weapon. "One for Garcia, too."

"Thanks." JJ sets the knives with the other items on the table.

Emily pauses. "Those are things to help you survive. Now these are things I…I just…I want you to have. Just know, no matter what happens over the next couple of days, I'll find you to get them back."

"What do you mean no matter what happens?"

Emily ignores the question. She reaches into the pack and pulls out an old metal box that had once held something called Roses chocolates. Emily's hands shake as she opens the lid. She pulls out an old photograph. Tears well in her eyes as she stares at the smiling image of her parents and herself in front of the U.S. embassy in London. She hands it over.

"This is the only photo I have of me and my parents. A month after it was taken we were called back to the U.S. when it became clear London was about to fall." She takes a hitched breath. "They were slaughtered as soon as we stepped off the plane. I was shot, too. But Hotch was one of the security team that had been sent to escort us to safety. They were delayed by an ambush and then forbidden to leave the hangar." Emily shrugs. "Quirk of fate that I lived."

"Oh, Emily," JJ says sadly as she takes the picture. "Your mother was beautiful and your father quite handsome."

"Yeah," Emily's voice catches again. She reaches in and pulls out two gold bands. "Their wedding rings. All gold was supposed to be given to Gideon to melt down. I don't know if Hotch knew I kept them or not but…I couldn't get rid of them."

"No, of course not," JJ agrees.

Emily stares at the last item in the box. She slowly pulls it out. It is a tiny lock of dark hair tucked into an old glass vial. She squeezes her hand shut, trying to will the emotions to go away. After she collects herself enough to speak she opens her eyes and stares at the container.

"My son…he…he died just a few days after he was born."

JJ gasps. "Oh, Em."

"Everyone I have ever loved has died, Jennifer. Everyone. Please don't die. Please? Please don't," she begs as she breaks down.

JJ pulls her close, shedding tears for this woman who has seen so much horror and sadness in her life.

"I won't die, Emily. And I will be waiting for you. I swear I will be waiting for you no matter how long it takes you to get to me."

Emily sobs. Her childhood had been stolen from her. Her life had become Fidelis: killing to defend it, robbing to support it, murdering to avenge it. Everything in her life had led her to this moment and this woman. Was she really willing to throw away everything she knows, destroy all the emotional walls she had built for this woman? Emily leans back and stares into compassionate blue eyes.

"Jennifer, I…I love you."

JJ brings her hand to Emily's cheek. "I love you, too."

JJ stands and leads Emily to the bed. Soon they are undressed and this time JJ leads as they make love, knowing it may well be for the last time; but praying it is just the start of their life together.


	8. Chapter 8

Emily meets with Morgan in the morning. When she hears who he has picked to go with them she knows he is planning to follow her wishes. The men are sloppy troublemakers. Their loss won't hurt Fidelis. As their meeting with the team ends Emily waits until she and Morgan are alone. She stares into his eyes.

"Thank you," she whispers.

"Don't make me regret not killing you…Emily. If you let that bastard get his hands on you I'll never forgive you."

"Understood." She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a vial that matches the one in her memory box. "You asked me to hold onto this until you were ready for it."

He reaches and takes the vial. It surprises both of them when tears well in his eyes. He takes the vial and squeezes it in his fist. Emily closes her hand over his.

"Do you think…if he'd lived we…would have been better people?" she asks him.

He opens his eyes and stares into brown eyes veiled with tears. "Yeah. We'd have loved him. And look what love has done to you, Princess."

"Made me weak and a crybaby."

He brushes a lock of hair off her cheek. "No, Emily. Love made you stronger. Look at what you're willing to do to save them; what you're willing to risk. Prentiss wouldn't have done all this for them. She was a hard woman, untrusting, not willing to risk anything for anyone…because she was scared to risk being weak. The woman in front of me…she's the strongest, bravest woman I've ever seen."

Emily stares at him. She tries to speak but can't. Before she can recover they hear boot steps approaching. He quickly shoves the vial in his jacket pocket. They both wipe their eyes and go back to the maps on the table as Hotch and Rossi walk into the room. Their leader looks at them.

"Run it down for me."

* * *

When all the plans are agreed to, Emily looks at her boss, her onetime savior. "Hotch? Can I have a word with you, sir?"

Hotch nods and the two step way from Morgan and Rossi. When they are alone, Emily stands at attention and looks him in the eye.

"I wanted to say thank you for…for everything, sir. From when I was 10 until now. And I want to say I'm sorry for not avenging Hailey for you. I didn't mean to let you down, sir. No one's opinion or approval has ever meant as much to me as yours does." She takes a deep breath. "I won't fight him, sir. I won't make Doyle think he's been cheated. He'll lose Reid and get me in return. I won't give him reason to declare war. You have my word, sir."

Hotch's face remains stone but inside his stomach had clenched. He thinks back on the day when his squad was assigned the escort detail for the returning Ambassador to the New United Kingdom.

* * *

_London was falling, and with it the last of the British Empire. Canada had already disappeared. Central and South America had long been gone. No one was sure what was happening in mainland Europe anymore. The U.S. was bringing their last emissaries home but to what? And for what?_

_Hotch and his squad had been delayed by an ambush. They had quickly stopped the few men but the delay meant the plane they were meeting is already landing. As the squad finally arrives at the airport, the airport guards had refused to allow them out to the tarmac, insisting airport security could get the people on the plane inside. Hotch is looking out the front windows when the first man screams._

_"NO! GO! GO! GO!"_

_Hotch spins as he sees the airport guards riddle the Prentiss family with bullets. The squad races out and cuts down the assassins but it appears to be too late. Hotch and two others slowly walk forward. One assassin is still gasping for breath. Hotch puts a bullet in his head to end his suffering. He gets to Ambassador Prentiss next. Her eyes stare lifelessly up at the sky. He checks for a pulse anyway. _

_He hears one of the other men finish off another assassin. He kicks the body of the ambassador's husband over, uncovering their daughter. Though he feels it's pointless, he leans down and checks the man's pulse. Dead. He starts to reach for the girl and her head rolls towards._

_"Help…me," she croaks out._

_Hotch drops his gun and lifts the girl up. "I NEED A MEDIC!"_

_Later he stares through a window as surgeons fight to save her life. Looking down at the blood on his uniform he vows he will protect her for the rest of his life. _

* * *

He slowly nods. "Your word is gold with me, Prentiss. Always has been." He turns to go then stops and looks back at her. "I'll do what I can to…to try to trade for your release."

Emily nods. "Thank you, sir," she replies, even though she knows it is a lie to appease his guilt, not a real promise to try to free her.

She watches Hotch and Rossi walk out the door. She will never see these men again. She walks back over to Morgan.

"So, has Doyle been informed I'm coming?"

"No. Rossi will send word after the fact so that if it's just your body they find he will know the trade Hotch has made: high level officer for a stranger."

"That in itself could lead to war. Doyle will realize he lost someone valuable," Emily points out.

"Doesn't matter. Word will be spread that you were given to him as debt paid. He won't be able to move against us without risking a war. Rossi has secured support from both Straus and Picard and has heard rumors Gibbs would side with us if Doyle acts."

"Gibbs? Really?"

Morgan shrugs. "Might have to get my pretty ass kicked if he shows but it will be worth it to prevent an all out battle while Reid and Garcia get their tech shit working."

Emily nods. "Good point."

The two stand in silence for several minutes. Morgan shakes his head.

"I can't believe I won't be seeing you again."

Emily grins. "Same here. You know…I loved you in a way. Like a brother way. I mean, I guess it's a brother way. It's not the way I love Jennifer so I guess it's a sibling way, right?"

He chuckles. "I guess so. Just promise me two things?"

Emily nods. "Name them."

He puts his hands on her shoulders. "Live a long, happy, full life with that beautiful woman."

Emily smiles. "I'll sure try."

"Good. And second…make sure you plug that bastard Anderson. I've been trying to get that fuck up killed for 2 years and for some damn reason he keeps on living."

Emily laughs for the perhaps the first time since she was 10. "I can do that. He really is a lucky idiot."

"Damn right he is!" Morgan agrees. He takes a deep breath. "I'll get our gear together and go outfit Garcia. Spend some time with her, Em. You know…in case."

Emily swallows hard. "Yeah…in case."

The two share another hug and Emily goes back to her sector.

* * *

As Emily nears JJ's room her heart skips a beat. The door is ajar.

"LET ME GO!" JJ shouts.

Emily races forward and bursts into the room. Svetlana has JJ backed up against the wall.

"Come on! Let me see why our mistress ignores us for someone like you," Svetlana says, her hand groping at JJ's chest.

Before Emily can react, JJ grabs the hand and bends it backwards. Svetlana yelps. JJ steps forward and knees Svetlana between the legs. As the taller woman drops to her knees, JJ uses the hand she holds to spin the woman down to her stomach and then puts a knee in her back.

"When you are told NO then the answer is NO! Learn that, bitch," JJ states viciously.

Emily's clit is hard. A fierce JJ is sexier than Emily had thought possible. She shakes her head to clear it and steps to the women.

"Svetlana. Up," Emily commands.

JJ backs off the woman, who meekly climbs to her feet.

"Mistress, I am sorry. I just- -" her voice chokes off as Emily smacks her across the face.

Emily looks at JJ. "Be back in a moment."

She marches Svetlana out of the room and down the hall away from her playrooms. The Russian woman realizes where they are going and starts to struggle and beg.

"NO! I'm sorry, mistress! I'll never overstep my station again! I swear! Please no!"

Emily turns a corner without responding. Svetlana starts to struggle more so Emily slams her head into the wall, knocking her out. She throws the woman over her shoulder and continues down yet another dark corridor. Eventually she gets to a hallway with a gate across it. Two men stand outside of it.

"Open it," Emily orders.

The men obey. Emily unceremoniously tosses Svetlana past the gate then steps out as the woman starts to come around. She sees where she is and starts to panic as Emily slams the gate shut.

"NO! PRENTISS PLEASE!"

Emily looks at the men. "Tell Grissom he has another worker to search the sewers for bugs and any crap that can be salvaged."

Emily goes back the way she came, ignoring the wails from the woman that had dared to touch JJ. When she gets back to JJ's cell, she finds the blonde pacing nervously.

"Are you okay?" Emily asks immediately as she shuts and locks the door.

JJ leaps into Emily's arms. "Yes. I've dealt with worse but I was scared it was a test of some sort to see if I would act against you or your people. When I saw your face I knew I could fight back with force."

Emily nods. "Always. If anyone threatens you, fights back with all you have, Jennifer. Don't let them get that close if you can avoid it. There are no tests; there is only my love for you."

JJ kisses her. "I love you, too."

Emily stares into her lover's eyes, trying to memorize everything about her. "Can…can I…can we…make love again? Please?" she asks nervously.

JJ nods. "Of course." She leads Emily to the bed. "Undress me, Emily."

Emily obeys the command. As she starts to undress herself, JJ stops her.

"Now I get to undress you."

Emily smiles and nods, her mouth dry with anticipation. Soon they are both naked and again losing themselves to love, to sensation. They forget about the world outside and the impending mission. In this room, at this moment there is only…

…Love.


	9. Chapter 9

Reid heaves once more, not even strong enough to be disgusted by the contents of his stomach just inches from his face. His arms shake from the effort of supporting his upper body. He can't remember the last time he had eaten. When the food was placed in front of him he had eaten fast and furiously. As a result, his starved body had revolted and sent him to his knees puking.

"Damn it! You're going to make him so mad!" Tobias states nervously. He finds a cloth and starts to clean things up. "Help me! If Father sees this he'll…he'll…it just won't be good!"

Reid leans to the side and drops the rest of the way the ground. He shakes his head, tears rolling down his cheeks. "I…I can't…I can't…I…please don't…let him come."

Tobias is cleaning as fast as he can. "If he figures out what you've done he'll be back without warning!" he hisses.

Reid's head rolls back and forth. "No…please no…please…please no…" he whimpers over and over.

"Son of a bitch! What's happened here?" Doyle demands from the doorway.

Tobias looks up, shaking. "He got sick."

Doyle storms in. "I see that, Tobias. How? Why?"

"He ate too fast. I tried to get him to slow down but he wouldn't. I warned him Father wouldn't be happy but he wouldn't slow down."

Doyle runs a hand through his hair. His prisoner was starting to fade. He needed the information trapped in the man's brain. With it, he'll be able to crush his foes. He'll rebuild the world the way he wants it. He looks at Tobias.

"Stop the torture, stop it all. I'll send a medic in to see to him."

Tobias scrambles to his feet. "No! Please! I'm sorry we failed we can…can keep trying!"

Doyle gives the man a smile and places his hands on his shoulders in a fatherly manner. "You've done well, my boy. And you will serve me again. Soon. Rumor has it an old flame is on her way to visit."

"An…old flame?" he asks in confusion.

"One of mine, not one of yours," Doyle clarifies. Tobias seems to sigh in relief. His father doesn't approve of him being with women. "Help the medic clean him up. We'll let him heal a few days, get stronger. Then we can start again once his friends have arrived. We'll show him mercy until then."

A change seems to come over Tobias. He straightens up and dares to look Doyle in the eyes. The Irishman smiles, recognizing this "new" arrival.

"Hello, Raphael."

"Luke 6:36 'Be you therefore merciful, as your Father is also merciful'," he recites in a monotone voice.

Doyle laughs and pats him on the shoulder. "My father was not merciful. But it's okay. I killed the bastard. Tell Tobias to go easy on the drugs, eh?"

Raphael just nods as Doyle leaves to order a medic to care for his prisoner.

* * *

George Foyet slowly draws a blade down the woman below him. "Does it scare you?" he asks.

The woman nods, tears in her eyes. "Yes."

"Does it hurt?" he asks as he presses hard enough to draw blood.

She moans and nods her head rapidly. The man was worse than the rumors.

"I can't HEAR you!" he screams, pressing the blade harder.

"YES! OH, YES! IT HURTS SO MUCH!"

He starts to laugh. "And to think we've only just begun. Do you know why Doyle gave you to me?" She shakes her head, biting her lip as he slowly forces the blade into her. Foyet leans close to whisper in her ear. "He knows you fucked that asshole Rossi. Doyle knows you were going to double cross him and side with Fidelis." He draws the blade slowly out as Erin Straus moans. "So now you are mine to do with as I wish and then we will send you back to your people as a message to them and to Fidelis." He drags the knife to another area and slowly pushes it in. "You'll tell them _no one_ crosses Doyle or Foyet. Remember that."

Straus moans as he starts to stab yet another place on her. None of the wounds will kill her. None of them will strike a vital organ. It takes skill and training to stab someone so many times without killing them. And to make sure he could do it, he had done it to himself first.

"Stop fighting against me, Erin. The more you fight, the more it hurts. Just relax and it will be all over soon," he coos to her as he stabs her yet again.

"Will…kill…you…myself."

Foyet smiles and slides the knife out. He sits up and dangles it in front of her face. "Oh really? Here you go: have at it. Take it and kill me. Go ahead."

"Stop taunting her, Foyet. Bloody hell, man! What the fuck have you DONE?" Doyle hollers when he gets a full look at who Foyet is tormenting.

Foyet starts to chuckle. "Like the design? I came up with it myself," he brags.

Doyle looks from the woman to the madman he has aligned with. Sometimes you don't like the people you have to work with. But seeing the condition of his two prisoners he can't help but wonder if he would come to regret his decisions to align with Foyet and use Hankel as an information gatherer.

"Fuck," he mutters. "Clean yourself up. I'll send a medic to deal with her. We need to discuss what's going to happen sometime in the next couple of days."

Foyet sighs…and then drives the knife in one last time. "There. All done." He stands, still looking down at Straus. "You are so much prettier now. Red really suits you." He walks past Doyle, who is still staring in horror at Straus. "Relax, Ian. Everything will be fine. We'll have the two pieces to the puzzle soon. And then we rule."

Doyle nods. "Right. We rule. Soon."

Foyet walks out so he can clean up. Doyle sighs. Both men have the same thought.

_"You'll be dead and I'll rule, you shmuck."_

* * *

Emily looks at JJ and Garcia. "This is your last chance to back out."

"No way!" Garcia says immediately. "We have to rescue him! We have to!"

Emily sighs and looks at Morgan. "Your men ready?"

He nods. "Ready."

Emily turns to JJ. "If I tell you to hide, you hide. If I tell you to run, you run. If…If I am killed, you listen to Morgan. And if either of us says we have to abandon your friend Reid, we abandon him. We can try again another day but not if we're dead. Understood?"

JJ glances at Garcia then looks back at Emily. "Understood," she nods, knowing nothing will make her turn back without Reid.

Emily rolls her eyes. She sees that the blonde will not turn back. "Stubborn ass," she mutters. She walks over to Morgan. "Let's get going."

As they are about to leave, Hotch suddenly appears in front of them. "Word has it Doyle has Straus. He and Foyet are…interrogating her."

"Son of bitch. That means one or both are torturing her," Morgan concludes. "Rossi know?"

"Yes. You should get there in the morning. Take the day to learn what you can. Free her, too, if you're able. It will strengthen our position for taking Reid."

Morgan nods. "We'll do what we can."

Hotch turns to Emily and extends his hand. "Good luck."

Emily shakes it. "Thank you, sir."

"See the rest of you in a few days," he says and disappears back into the former Pentagon.

Morgan looks at his team: four of his worst men, his only friend, and two blondes with emotional attachments to their target. What could possibly go wrong?

"Let's go," he says and turns to head off into to the night. They only had one chance to save Reid. After that it was about making sure the blondes got away and enabling Emily to be presumed dead. Nope, nothing could possibly go wrong at all.

"We are so fucked," he mumbles to himself.

Emily is not surprised that JJ walks with Garcia. They had to make sure Morgan's men don't pick up on the feelings the two women have for each other. Still, she hates not being able to talk to JJ, offer her words of encouragement. It was going to be a long journey without the comfort the younger woman had come to offer her without even trying.

* * *

When Hotch gets back to his office he comes to a stop when he sees who awaits him. Gideon sits in the chair, his feet propped up on the corner of the desk as he sips on a glass of whiskey. Hotch walks over to the bar on the wall and pours himself a double of the bathtub rotgut that passes for whiskey in his domain.

"Please, make yourself at home," he mutters.

Gideon grins. "Hotch, that was nearly a joke," he teases. Hotch rolls his eyes. "So, did they get off okay?"

"Yes." Hotch takes a long drink and tops off his glass again.

"And did you look her in the eye and see how she feels about being sent off to die?"

"Shut up."

"No." He tosses a picture in his hand towards Hotch. "Remember this guy?"

Hotch bends over and picks up the photo of him in his uniform right after he graduated boot camp.

"Idealistic fool. He believed the wars would end and life would get back to normal." He takes another long drink. "When did we give up, Gideon? When did we realize we were fighting ourselves because the rest of the world was as fucked as we were?"

Gideon shrugs, a slight grin on his face. "I don't know. I don't think anyone knows. But no one says we can't start fighting again, but this time using our brains as our weapons."

Hotch rolls his eyes. "Right. That will work."

"It could! Think about it, Hotch, the other clan leaders are smart men and women, too. They don't want to live in squalor. They don't want to live hand to mouth." He points out the window. "They want to live like the people I found. They want life, not just existence."

"How do we do that, Jason? How do we change what's been going on here for years and just…just…how do we do it?" Hotch asks in frustration.

Gideon stands and walks over to him, gripping him by the shoulders. "It starts with one man saying enough is enough. It starts with one man _really_ looking at his clan and deciding he wants better for them. Let that man be _you_, Aaron!"

Hotch stares into the man's eyes. He lifts his glass and takes a sip. "I sent her to die, Jason. I'm not the man that stops the killing. I'm not the man that makes things better. I'm just the man that murders under the guise of justice. You'll have to find a simpler man than me to buy into your fairy tales."

Hotch pulls away and walks over to the windows. He stares out at the ruins of Arlington, VA. A few barrel fires are lit, small groups of people move around. His people. Could there really be something more for them? Could he really bring it to them? He takes another swig of rotgut and watches the reflection of Gideon leaving the office. He sighs as he focuses on his own reflection.

"I raised her to kill her. I swore I'd always protect her and now I kill her," he admits to himself, fighting the emotions threatening to overwhelm him.

He spins and throws the glass across the room. It shatters against the wall, much like his heart did the moment he made the decision to kill the woman who was practically a daughter to him. He drops down onto the window sill.

"What kind of monster have I become?"

In years past he might have cried. But this man, this Aaron Hotchner, had given up tears long, long ago.

* * *

At 6 a.m. Emily and Morgan stand on a wooded hill looking down towards the road that leads to the bridge. They had already seen the men in various places along it and were only marginally surprised to see some were Foyet's men.

"They knew we were coming," Morgan notes.

"Yep," Emily agrees, an idea forming in her head. She looks at Morgan. "If you hear Doyle is dead, make sure they know Foyet did it. Other clans will rally to help crush someone who would dare kill one leader while hurting another."

"Hurting? You think Straus is alive?"

"Foyet gets off on leaving people alive," she tells him. "Think about it: killing Hailey would have hurt Hotch for a while. But scarring her weighs on him and her forever. Straus living will torture Rossi and remind her of her inability to protect herself."

He nods. "Good point. So now that we know what we're up against, let's figure out how we get over there, kill my idiots, and get these three on their way back to their home."

Emily looks at him. "But…I thought you were taking them to Hotch first?"

Morgan shakes his head. "No, I can't. He'll use them and find reasons to never let them leave. I'll get them started home and report they died, too."

Emily is stunned. "Morgan…Derek…how…why…but you're his second."

"And someone reminded me there is more to life than duty." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the vial she had given him. "You're right: they are alive in a way we aren't; we can never be again. Maybe all this will…will change them, maybe not. But I know being imprisoned here or in headquarters will definitely change them. I'll get them on the road home and lie to Hotch for the second time in my life. And both times will have been worth it."

She smiles, closing her hand over his and the vial. "Yeah, that was a pretty good reason to lie to him. And this is even better."

"Live, Emily. Get back to her someday."

She nods. "I'll do my best." She takes a steadying breath. "Let's go get this planned out."

He nods and together they walk back to the cave where the others await their orders.


	10. Chapter 10

Ian Doyle stares out of the window, his eyes scanning the grounds even though he knows they won't make a move to the island until it is dark. He had dared to believe her; had dared to let her into his head. And she had just been using him. For three months she had pretended to betray Fidelis. She had even given them a huge cache of weapons.

And when she had left, she had stolen them back plus more and a whole warehouse of fuel.

"Fucking bitch. Sucked a good cock and a tigress in bed but still a bitch. Killed my best man on her way out, too. You won't be leaving me this time, Emily. This time…this time you will be mine and you will spend the rest of your life in pain, begging me for death. And I will not grant you that release," he whispers cruelly.

"Sir, still no sign of them," Liam reports.

Doyle turns and glares at him. "She's out there. I can feel her. Tell the men to be ready for anything."

Liam nods. "Done, sir." He takes a few steps closer. "Sir, you know I will follow your orders, but are you sure about the ones regarding Prentiss?"

"Aye, I am. Kill her friends or turn them to whores, I really don't care. But she is brought to me as unharmed as possible. And if a man kills her, he best turn his weapon on himself or I will make him pay."

Liam sighs. It seems strange to him that Hotch would send Prentiss on this mission. It stinks of a set up. All he can do is vow to protect his boss with every fiber of his being, including killing Prentiss himself so she can't turn the tables on Doyle. Liam turns to start to leave.

"Liam."

The man stops. "Yes, sir."

"You even think of doing it yourself your death will be ten fold worse than hers." Doyle turns to him. "And you don't want to know what I'll do to your wife and family."

Liam stiffens. His boss had lost his mind. He slowly nods.

"Understood, sir."

Doyle watches him leave. It's not often he threatens the spouse or children of his men. But this is about a betrayal that branded him a fool. He grins.

"Aye, you branded me a fool. Wait until you see how I return the favor, Emily," he says, picturing the various ways he would get his revenge.

* * *

Reid's eyes slowly flutter open. How long had he been out? For that matter, how long had he been a prisoner? Days, nights; minutes, hours…it all just runs together. It takes him a few seconds to realize he is lying on a bed, not the hard floor. Sunlight streams in through a window high on a wall, bathing him in a warmth he hasn't felt in a long time.

"No birds," he croaks. "Why aren't there any birds."

"Most have been eaten," someone answers.

Reid's head lolls to the side. He sees a man about his age, also with shaggy hair, sitting beside him. He recognizes him but can't figure out who he is.

"Who…you?" Reid asks.

"My name is Tobias. I'm here to help you before he comes back."

Reid frowns in confusion. "Until who comes back?" he asks with his raspy voice.

"Father. He…likes to hurt people."

"Oh," Reid says and starts to cough.

Tobias reaches for a glass of water. "Hear, let me help you."

Tobias lifts Reid's upper body up enough to help him get a long drink of water. When he is done, he nods to let Tobias know. The man with three personalities sets the mug aside.

"Relax. Doyle will have Father torturing you again soon. For now you need to relax," he encourages.

"But why am I here? Why do you keep hurting me?

Tobias looks at Reid as if in confusion. "You have information Doyle needs. If you tell him all this goes away.

Reid snorts. "Only because I'll be dead."

"Maybe not. Raphael may deem you saved. If so, Father won't kill you."

Reid frowns. "But Doyle will. Surely you know this. Don't you understand I can't be released or Doyle could be arrested for what he has done?"

"Arrested? What does that mean?"

Reid blinks a couple of times. "Uh, police arrest him? He gets tried for this?"

Tobias shrugs. "Who would arrest a clan leader? At most if you had a clan an adjudicator could be sent to avenge you. But you don't. You're Doyle's until he is done with you."

Reid swallows and closes his eyes as hope leaves him. His mind wanders through images of his life: good memories, sad memories…regrets.

"Why didn't I tell her I loved her?" he whispers.

"Loved who?" Tobias asks.

Reid opens his eyes and stares up at the man. "Her name is Penelope. I was scared to admit my love for her. And now…now you're stealing my chance to ever do that."

Tobias shakes his head. "I'm not stealing it. Doyle and Father are."

Reid's sadness bubbles up in anger. "YOU are your FATHER! You're a sick freak with something they called Dissociative Identity Disorder. You hide behind other identities so you don't have to admit you're a murdering asshole!"

The change washes over Tobias visibly. Reid can't help but shiver at the anger in the man's eyes. Tobias' hand lashes out and grabs Reid by the throat, strangling the weakened man.

"Boy, you best not raise your voice against me," Charles Hankel warns. He squeezes tighter, not even bothered by the fingers that claw at his hand. He stands and leans in close to Reid's face. "You live only because Doyle has deemed it so. You best hope next time I walk in Raphael isn't with me. For if he is, your judgment day has arrived. And I look forward to ending your miserable life."

He releases Reid's throat and stands up, glaring at the man gasping for breath. Charles turns and walks out of the room. Reid can't stop the tears as he accepts he will die here, far from home and all those he loves…especially his Penelope. He rolls over and curls up in the fetal position. He won't fight anymore, he won't eat, he won't drink.

"Why delay the inevitable?" he concludes as he settles himself in to die on his own terms.

* * *

Foyet looks at his new second in command. "Something is going on, Cyrus. This is about more than protecting that prisoner. I can feel it in the air."

Benjamin Cyrus nods. "Proverbs 25:26 says 'Like a muddied spring or a polluted fountain is a righteous man who gives way before the wicked'."

Foyet waits for more but it is obvious more is not coming. "What the fuck does that mean?"

"It means this is about revenge. He's clouded his thinking with thoughts of revenge," Cyrus explains. "Whoever is coming is more important to him than who he has here. That sort of priority is dangerous to us all."

Foyet nods. "And you couldn't have just said that the first time?" He starts to pace, wondering at the riddles the man spouts instead of speaking clearly. "Tell me, in plain words preferably, what should we do?"

Cyrus thinks a moment. "We need to take the prisoner and leave before the approaching storm arrives."

"That would mean killing Doyle and fighting our way off this island. Not the best odds," Foyet points out.

"Not if we offer the prisoner a choice. He hasn't seen you. You could approach him as a traitor to Doyle, disgusted by what has been done. You just want to save him," Cyrus suggests.

Foyet ponders that, slowly smiling. "Yes. And I can kill that freak torturing him as a message to Doyle."

Cyrus nods. "Yes, you could. Or you leave him alive to take Doyle's wrath for allowing the prisoner to escape."

Foyet nods. "Even better. We'll make our move tonight. Get word to the men out helping guard the roads: they kill their counterparts when the moon is high."

Cyrus nods and leaves to fulfill his duty. Foyet paces, waiting for a messenger to let him know when Doyle wishes to see him once more. It will be hell not to kill the self-righteous fool but worth it to know he has tricked the man in more ways than one.

"As if I'd ally myself with an idiot like him," he chuckles, amazed at how easy it had been to convince the man of his loyalty.

* * *

Doyle watches as the last red of sunset dies from the skyline. He smiles.

"See you soon, Emily. See you soon."


	11. Chapter 11

JJ and Emily have finally gotten a few moments to speak to each other without Morgan's men eavesdropping.

"Do you understand what you have to do?" Emily asks the blonde.

"Yes. Emily, are you sure you can't get away with us?"

Emily stares into scared blue eyes. "Yes. If he has me he'll be focused on me. He won't care about the four of you."

JJ frowns. "Four?"

Emily glances around to confirm they are still alone. "You have to make sure Morgan's men die before you escape. He brought his worst for a reason. If any make it back across the bridge either you or he has to kill them. Otherwise…otherwise you three won't get away. And if it looks like Morgan is going to betray you…kill him, too."

JJ stares into brown eyes, looking for doubt; praying to see there could be another way. She sees honesty and determination. She nods. "Understood. I hate it, but I'll do it for Pen and Reid."

"Good. And don't stop believing that I will fight to get back to you," Emily states, bringing a hand to JJ's cheek.

"I'll believe it forever," JJ vows, turning her head and kissing her lover's palm.

They maintain the connection until they hear footsteps approaching. They step away from each other and Emily pulls off her black leather trench coat.

"Here: fold this up and put it in your pack. You can use it to make a stretcher if you need it or if he can walk he can use it as a jacket if it will fit."

JJ thinks about tall, lanky Spencer and smiles. "The arms might be a bit short but it should work for Spence. I'll make sure he takes care of it so you can have it back when you come to me."

Emily nods, smiling. "Deal," she whispers.

Morgan walks into the clearing as JJ finishes putting the folded coat into her pack.

"He knows we're coming."

Emily nods. "I know. It's like…I can feel him waiting…watching," she admits.

Morgan steps close to her. "Don't do it, Em. Get away with us. I'll…I'll figure out what to tell Hotch."

Emily shakes her head. "No. It will bring war on the clan if he loses both Reid and me. Regardless of how things had gone the last week or so, my loyalty to Hotch and the clan hasn't wavered."

Morgan runs a hand over his bald head in frustration. "He fucking raised you and then does this to you? That's FUCKED!"

Emily shakes her head. "This isn't about a father sending off his daughter to die. This is about a leader sending off his soldier to do their duty. And I'll do my duty." She glances to JJ, who is nearby talking to Garcia. "And I won't regret anything about this situation. She has allowed me to live for the first time since I was a child. She reminded me about God and love and family." She looks back at Morgan. "Even if things don't work out as planned, I have no regrets and no love lost for Hotch or you or our clan."

Morgan studies her and slowly shakes his head. "You're a braver woman than I ever realized, Emily Prentiss. Our son would have been blessed to have known you."

Emily smiles. "Thank you."

The two share a firm hug. When it ends he stares into her eyes.

"Ready?"

She nods, her eyes hardening. "Let's do it."

* * *

Twice Morgan and Emily had made everyone wait as they took out small patrols silently and swiftly. But as they get closer to the bridge, the patrols have more people. Morgan takes his men to take the first patrol out, leaving Emily with the women.

"Emily?"

Emily glances at Garcia. "Yeah?"

Garcia reaches out and takes Emily's hand. "Thank you for…for everything."

Emily nods. "No problem."

"And Emily?"

"Yeah?"

"If you don't make it back to JJ I will spend my life wishing curses on your afterlife."

Despite the tense situation Emily chuckles. "Understood. I promise, Garcia, I will live to return to her arms. Someday, somehow, I will get there." She takes Garcia's hand. "But if I don't make it, don't let her give up on life or love. The world needs as much of both as it can get."

Garcia nods. "I won't let her. Promise. She has a lot to live for."

Before Emily can respond they hear people approaching. Emily's grip on her gun tightens…then relaxes as Morgan and 3 of his men enter the clearing. Emily stands from behind the bush that concealed her and Garcia.

"Clear?"

"Yep. Lost Jeremiah."

Emily sighs. "I'm sorry."

"Cost of battle. Let's go," Morgan orders as he turns to go.

Morgan loses another man to the next patrol. As the group huddles in the bushes watching the last patrol, the one right at the bridge, Emily glances at Morgan.

"Ideas?"

"Send JJ out to distract them. She can run, some will follow. Those are yours and mine. My guys can kill the ones left behind."

As much as she hates the idea, Emily nods. "Right. Let's go." They walk up to the others. "We have to split them up. Garcia, stay here with our gear. JJ, go back in the woods and start down the road before that bend. As soon as they see you, run back the way you came and disappear into the trees. Morgan and I will be waiting to kill those that follow you."

Morgan looks at his men. "Anderson, Noth, you take out the ones left behind as quietly and as quickly as possible." The men nod.

Morgan and Emily follow JJ to the bend in the road. JJ moves a little farther on and steps out onto the road. Emily whistles to let JJ know the two members of Fidelis are in place.

JJ takes a deep breath and starts to walk up the road. As she comes around the bend she sees the first guy notice her and smack the guy beside him. She grins and keeps walking. By now 5 of the ten guys are watching her. She stops about 20 feet beyond the curve in the road. She lifts her hand in the air and waves.

A couple of the guys actually wave back, making her roll her eyes.

A few guys start towards her. She lifts her hand again, this time forming a fist.

"DEATH TO DOYLE!"

She turns and runs, hearing the men curse and start after her. She never looks back. She trusts that Emily and Morgan will do just as they promise. She rounds the curve, waiting until she hears the men come around out of view of those still at the bridge before she cuts into the trees.

"GET HER!" one man yells.

In the cover, she finally looks, thankful that 6 men had followed her. She watches as Morgan and Emily surprise the men by leaping out of the trees. As the fight begins, JJ leaps back into the road and takes out a man who is about to club Morgan.

Emily had faced off with 2 men after first dispatching one with a knife across the throat. She fights hard but notices the men avoid doing anything to hurt her. She frowns. That doesn't make sense unless…unless they have been ordered not to hurt her or kill her. She smiles cruelly.

"Don't you fucking hate orders," she sneers.

In seconds the men are dead since she doesn't have to worry about injury. She turns in time to see JJ take out one man as Morgan takes out another. The sixth man is already dead. She walks over to them.

"They've been ordered not to hurt or kill me," she says bluntly.

"Sounds like old Ian is eager for a reunion," Morgan replies dryly.

Emily snorts. "Be still my beating heart."

"So what does this mean for rescuing Reid?" JJ asks.

Morgan sighs. "Nothing changes. We all go across, we get him out, and Emily stays behind. Truth is, once he has Emily it may be easier for us."

"Wow. Nothing at all comforting about that thought," JJ states.

"But the difference is, I lead. And if it looks like we're about to get caught, I take off running right at the captors while you all get away. I can engage them, keep them busy, while you do what needs to be done. Let's get the bridge and get it set to blow," Emily says, not daring to look into JJ's eyes, not wanting to see the fear and love within them.

They hurry down the road. JJ stops to get Garcia and their gear as Morgan and Emily make their way to the bridge. They see Ian's 4 men dead. Noth, too. Morgan looks at Anderson.

"What happened?"

"He thought a guy was unconscious. He wasn't and knifed him."

"Shit." He turns to Garcia as she runs up. "Give me my bag. Let's get these charges set."

Anderson nods as Morgan takes the bag. The two men start to get things set as Emily talks to the women.

"I will lead us across the bridge." She kneels and draws a map in the dirt. "Your friend will be in the lower section of the mansion here," she draws an X. "Get him and get back across the bridge. If Morgan falls, detonate the bridge. If Anderson makes it back, kill him. He's been our spy. That's his knife in Noth's back."

JJ's eyes widen. "That son of a bitch. Why not kill him now? Why not trust him?"

"Because the guys we fight won't know that. He'll fight to stay alive." She takes a deep breath. "Keep running until you get home. Rest during the day, move at night. Do NOT stray from the path I told you to take. Come too far south and you'll run into pockets of Doyle and Foyet's men. Stay north near Picard's territory. His New Frontier clan is more open to new life and the thought of new civilizations."

JJ nods. She grabs Emily and pulls her into a kiss full of love and promise. "Stay alive, Emily. I expect to see you soon."

Emily smiles and strokes JJ's cheek. "From your words to God's ear, my love."

"Damn you two are so cute!" Garcia gushes.

Emily grins. "Thanks. Now, let's go get your man."

They walk over to Morgan. Emily raises an eyebrow, asking a question without words. He nods: he had double-checked the charges Anderson had set and they are ready to go. The bastard will die here for his betrayal of Fidelis.

Morgan looks up at the sky. "We've got clouds moving in. As soon as the moon is covered we go. Emily first, then you Anderson, JJ, Garcia, then me. Let's get Reid and get the hell out of there."

Five minutes later Emily starts across the footbridge. She has a revolver in one hand and a sawed off, 5-shell shotgun with pistol-grip in the other. As she nears the end of the bridge a man steps out and lifts up a lantern.

"Bellin? That you?"

Emily fires the revolver, hitting him between the eyes. "No," she answers as he falls.

Screams start to sound. Emily races the rest of the way off the bridge and cuts to the left to face off with the largest group of Doyle's men. They hesitate to fire. She does not. As her revolver empties, she drops it, firing with her shotgun as she pulls another revolver. When the shotgun empties, she grabs the gun from the first man she killed and keeps firing. She hears shots behind her and knows her team is now off the bridge and entering the fray.

"MORGAN! NOW!" she screams.

"DONE!" he answers.

She catches the trajectory of the first grenade out of the corner of her eye. She turns her head as it explodes, piercing the darkness with a blinding flash of light. A second, then a third flash bang grenade explodes. Emily knows this covers JJ, Morgan and Garcia racing for the torture chambers. She kills a few more of Doyle's men before dropping her last gun and raising her hands.

"I surrender," she tells the men in front of her.

One approaches her warily.

"Smart man," she says with an evil grin. She grabs him, yanking the knife off his belt as she spins him and slices his throat. She races into the stand of trees, hearing men cuss as they start to follow her. And if they are following her, hoping to be the one to deliver her to Doyle, they aren't following JJ and the others. She runs for 10 minutes until she gets to a place where she can hide and quickly hunkers down, laughing silently as several men run right by her.

"Time to prepare for Doyle, Prentiss," she tells herself.

She pulls out a dagger and makes a small cut in the top of her hand. She pulls out a handcuff key, knowing how Doyle likes to secure his prisoners, and slides it into the cut, biting her lip to keep from crying out in pain. Once it is in, she pulls a bandage from her hand and wraps her hand to stop the bleeding and conceal the cut and its hidden treasure.

She turns her attention back to her pursuers. She hears one man swiping at the brush with either a sword or a long stick. Guess he's the lucky one, she thinks. She stands and turns to him, her arms in the air.

"Let's try this again, shall we? I surrender."

He studies her a moment. He pulls a set of cuffs off his belt and tosses them to her. "Behind your back," he orders.

Emily picks them up and cuffs one wrist. She turns so he can watch her secure the other wrist. By now several more men have arrived and watch the capture of Doyle's Most Wanted.

"Kneel down, bitch," the man orders.

Emily does, sensing when he comes up behind her. It takes every fiber of her being to keep from slamming her head back into his face. She sits as passively as possible as he ratchets the cuffs as tight as they will go to ensure she can't get away. He looks at one of the other men.

"Give me your shackles."

The man tosses them over. The first man binds Emily's ankles and yanks her to her feet.

"Time to see the boss. He's going to reward me well for bringing you to him. But first," he slams the butt of his rifle into her stomach, taking her to her knees. He grabs her by the hair and stares into her eyes. "That was my brother you shot between the eyes. If you weren't worth so much to Doyle I'd make you pay so much more for his death."

He yanks Emily up and shoves her back towards the house. She says nothing; her face betrays no fear, no anger. It was time to meet with the man that wanted to end her.

And pray he did not get a chance to do just that.

_"I'll fight to get back to you, Jennifer. I swear,"_ she vows silently.

* * *

As soon as Morgan had tossed the flash bangs, JJ had grabbed Garcia's hand and dragged her off to the right of the large manor house. As the grenades explode both women are amazed by the amount of light they give off and shocked by the screams of the men blinded by them. They hear gunfire and know Emily is doing her best to give them time to get to Reid.

"Keep going, Pen," JJ encourages as her friends' step falters. The best way to save Emily was to get in, get Spence, then get out so she can start to plan her own escape.

Soon they find the windows leading down into the rooms Emily had indicated. They hunker down by them and JJ eases forward to look down into the first room. She winces as she sees the blood on the walls, floor and table in the room.

"Empty. Come on."

They move on. Finally through the third window they see a figure on a bed.

"Spencer! Oh, my sweet boy," Garcia whines.

JJ starts to pick the lock on the window. Garcia turns as two men come out of the woods. She sighs in relief to see Anderson and Morgan.

"He here?" Morgan asks.

"Yeah. Just need…there," JJ says triumphantly as she gets the window unlocked. "He's skinny. Lower me down and I can get him over here and help you get him out."

Morgan nods and helps JJ down. She quickly moves to the bed, thankful when she confirms he is alive.

"Spence? Spence can you hear me?" she whispers.

He moans and rolls over. "Fuck. When do the dreams stop?"

She smiles into his cloudy eyes. "It's not a dream. Pen and I are here to get you out. Can you stand?"

He starts to shake his head. "No…not Pen…not you…go…hurry before…they come back."

"Not leaving without you, Spence. Now stand up."

She gets him to the edge of the bed. She cringes when she sees how badly emaciated he is, not to mention the bruises that color his body.

"Oh, Spence." She takes a deep breath. "You're going to be okay now, Spence. I promise."

She gets him to the window, braces him against the wall and lifts his arms up to Morgan. The strong, black man pulls him out. JJ looks over the room to see if there is anything they need. Her eyes fall on a black bag on a nearby table. She goes over to it and sees it is filled with vials of the drugs like Emily had given her. She shakes her head, hating that the poison flows in Reid's veins. But she had seen people addicted to such things and had seen the pain they experienced as the drugs worked themselves out. She takes the bag, planning to make her friend's detoxification as painless as possible.

She tucks the bag in her coat and runs over to the window. She reaches up to Morgan and he grabs her hand. As he pulls her up she hears the door to the room open.

"What…NO! GET BACK HERE!"

She feels someone grab her ankle. She kicks at him, trying to get him to let go. A gun shot rings out and the hands fall away. She turns back and sees a shaggy haired man lying on the floor, a gunshot wound in his chest. The man smiles at her.

"They…finally stopped…fighting in me," he gasps, as Tobias Hankel releases his last breath.

JJ turns her head and looks at Garcia and the gun that still smokes in her hand. "He hurt Reid."

JJ nods. "Yeah, he did. Nice shot, Pen."

Garcia holsters the gun. "I fucking hate killing."

JJ pats her friends' shoulder. "I know, Penelope. I know. But you do what you have to do to protect your family." Garcia just nods in agreement. "Come on: let's get Reid out of here."

JJ stands. Together she and Garcia get Reid up between them. He moans and cries out, begging for the pain to stop. They sit him down and JJ makes a hard decisions. She pulls a bandage out of her pack and gags him with it. She looks at Garcia, who seems horrified.

"Just until we get far enough away from Doyle's men, Pen. I swear."

Garcia just nods and they get Reid up once more. Morgan and Anderson lead them back towards the bridge. Not surprisingly, there are at least 20 men in front of it, their arms ready to go as they scan the trees and ground in front of them. Morgan looks at Anderson.

"The more we kill the better our chance to escape."

Anderson nods. "Then lets kill them all," he agrees. "_Then there is more for Doyle to give to me,_" he adds to himself.

Morgan pulls his last two grenades. "One. Two. THREE!"

He lets them fly. The four close their eyes until the explosion subsides. Morgan and Anderson leap up, firing at everyone they see, cutting men down as those men fire blindly at their attackers. As soon as most men are down, JJ looks at Garcia.

"Let's go!"

The two get up and half drag, half carry Reid to the bridge. Morgan covers them as Anderson leads them across as fast as they can go. Once across, they set Reid down. Garcia starts to prepare a stretcher for him as he is too weak to walk. Morgan comes across and stares in awe at Anderson, who is unscathed.

"How the fuck do bullets miss you?"

Anderson shrugs. "Guess they are bad shots and missed. I see you have a few wounds."

Morgan nods. "A couple."

He lifts his gun. "Then allow me to put you out of your miser- -"

A gunshot ends his statement. As Anderson falls, Morgan sees JJ standing a few feet away with the gun Emily had given her.

"I never miss, you traitorous bastard," she says in the direction of the body.

Morgan grins. "Nice shot, Blondie."

JJ just nods and goes to help Pen. Morgan goes to the main charge. Once it blows, the others will go in rapid succession and the bridge will collapse. He stares across to the island, half expecting to see Emily racing towards them. But he knows better. Her sense of duty would make her stay no matter what. For Fidelis. For Hotch. Morgan shakes his head, fighting back tears…

…and detonates the first charge.

* * *

Emily is shoved into a room where Ian Doyle waits. The man behind her kicks her in the legs and knocks her to her knees. Doyle walks up and smiles down at her though there is nothing but cruelty in the expression.

"Well, we meet again." He grabs her face and stares into her eyes. "You'll beg for death before I'm done with you. And then I'll let others have you. Death is too good for you and you will never, ever receive it. Pain is your sentence, not death."

Emily spits in his face. He wipes it off his cheek then backhands her.

"Chain her to my- -"

His words choke off as an explosion sounds. He runs to the window and watches in shock as his bridge is blown to smithereens. She starts to laugh.

"They got away, Ian. There's nothing you can do to me now that can hurt me. They are alive and they got away. I win."

With a roar he storms back towards her and clubs her upside the head with the butt of his gun. She drops to the floor, unconscious. He stares down at her, a trickle of blood seeping out of the cut where he connected with her temple.

"It will be days before we can get enough boats here to get us all off this island. Days that will be the worst you've ever experienced," he vows to her body. He looks at his men. "Chain her to my bed. Tonight she starts to pay for her deception."

"What about those that got away?" Liam asks as two men drag her away.

"We have two boats. Fill them with however many you can and find them. Cut them down and bring me their heads so I can show them to Emily. I want her to know that they were granted the death I will deny her."

Liam nods and heads out to do as Doyle wishes, still worried that there is more at play here than his boss understands. Emily Prentiss had given up too easily and Liam can't help but feel that will spell the death of them all.


	12. Chapter 12

As soon as the stretcher is ready, Garcia and JJ load Reid onto it. Garcia insists on pulling it first. JJ nods her agreement. She looks at Morgan.

"Are you with us?"

Morgan nods. "For tonight. I'll go north, too, before heading back south tomorrow."

"Okay. You lead. I'll follow behind and erase the tracks from the stretcher," JJ orders.

Morgan studies eyes full of distrust then nods in understanding. "And make sure I don't shoot you in the back and take these two to Hotch."

JJ nods. "Damn right."

He grins. "You're more than a pretty face, aren't you, Blondie?"

"Yes. Now let's move out." He nods and takes the lead. JJ chances one more look back towards the island. "I love you, Emily. See you soon, baby," she whispers.

Garcia tugs the straps they had fashioned to pull the stretcher over her shoulders. She sets off at an easy pace behind Morgan. JJ keeps a gun at the ready as she grabs a stick with plenty of leaves on it to wipe away the tracks the stretcher leaves in the dirt. They have been on the move for an hour when Morgan raises his fist, signaling them to stop. Garcia immediately moves Reid into the tree line as JJ goes up beside their leader.

"What is it?" she whispers.

"I smell smoke," he answers.

She inhales deeply and also picks up on the scent. "Doyle or Foyet's men?"

"Most likely Foyet's. May be reinforcements or maybe even an attack squad awaiting orders." He scans in his mind the map he and Emily had studied. He points. "It will be rougher terrain but if we go that way," he points, "we can avoid them. I don't know about you but I'd rather not get into another firefight."

"I sure as hell don't. Okay, lead the way."

He nods and sets off once more. Now instead of following an old road, long covered by dirt and mud, they would be going cross-country using animal trails. Harder to navigate with the stretcher but safer. Garcia gets Reid turned and starts off after Morgan. JJ wipes away their tracks once more then follows, her attention now split between watching Morgan (who she still doesn't trust) and listening for anyone who might be coming up behind them.

"_Just three days until we get to the horses_," she reminds herself. _"Just three days."_

* * *

When Emily starts to come around she is confused about where she is. But the throbbing in her head and the chains around her wrist remind her that she's not in Fidelis anymore. She opens her eyes and sees a figure standing by the window, staring out at the night.

"Your friends got away. For now," Doyle says without turning around.

"No bridge, no chance to get them," Emily croaks. "I win," she reiterates.

He slowly turns and stares at her. "Really? You call this winning? You're chained to my bed. You'll be my toy, my whore. And then you'll be a whore for my men and my allies. How does that sound?"

Emily forces out a laugh. "Works for me. I'm a regular nymphomaniac."

He rolls his eyes. "Always the big words, Emily. They used to impress me. After all, a gorgeous woman who is smart, too, is quite an asset to have on your hands." He steps closer to her. "We could have ruled together, Emily."

"Ha! You don't share rule with anyone, let alone a woman. You're a male chauvinist pig and you know it," she responds.

"_Maybe_ I am." He steps to the bed and caresses her cheek. "But one thing we can be _sure_ I am, is your owner." He backhands her suddenly. "And that's all I will be to you forever."

Emily's face had snapped to the side at the strike. She slowly lolls it back towards him. "You can only own me if I allow it. You can rape me. You can torture me. You can whore me out to your supposed friends. But we will both always know I am only here because I wanted to be here. You don't own me, I own you, Ian. You're doing everything I expected," she finishes with a smirk.

He sneers at her, hating that what she says is correct: she had given herself up, he hadn't caught her. He grabs her face and starts to squeeze her jaw. She can't stop the wince from the pain. He releases her.

"Why? Why did you give yourself up?"

Emily looks away. "You wouldn't understand."

He steps closer and smacks her again. "TELL ME! What the fuck is up your sleeve, Bitch?"

"My arm," she answers sarcastically.

Doyle glares at her. He's been played but to what end? She's chained to his bed, unarmed…or is she? He pulls a knife off his belt. Emily swallows nervously as he grabs the hem of her shirt. He cuts a notch in it then rips it open. He runs his hands around her waistband and up to her bra. He rips it off and confirms nothing is hidden there. Her pants soon follow. She just smiles at him as he finishes the examination.

"Satisfied I'm unarmed now? And not wired to explode?" she asks.

He stares down at the beautiful woman, clad only in underwear, but sees only a conniving bitch.

"Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but someday soon you will tell me why you were so eager to surrender yourself to me."

Emily shrugs. "Wanna lay money on it?"

He walks over to a table in the corner. He picks up a buggy whip and swishes it through the air a couple of times. Emily's face doesn't betray her nerves. Doyle smiles at her, seeing her tense in preparation for the strike.

"Time to start paying the piper, love."

He brings the whip down hard across her stomach. She winces but does not cry out, knowing that is what he wants. Before the pain subsides another strike hits. Emily's body reflexively tries to pull away but the cuffs on her ankles and wrists prevent her escape. He brings it down 14 more times before she finally lose the battle and cries out.

"Unnnggghhh!"

He grins; sweat dripping off his chin from his exertion and anger. "That's it, love. Let me know how much it hurts." He whips her three more times and she grunts and groans each time. "That's a girl. Now, call me your master and this lesson ends."

Emily, shaking from the pain, slowly opens her eyes and stares at the madman beside the bed. "Go. To. Hell."

He grins. "You first."

He whips her until she finally passes out from the pain. He tosses the whip aside and smiles at her.

"That's just the start, love. And the rest will make this seem like nothing," he taunts her.

It doesn't matter that she can't hear him; he will taunt her again later when she awakens. But for now he has to go check on the casualties from the raid. He watches a drop of blood slowly trail down her side. He runs a finger through the blood where there the skin had torn from the abuse. He uses the blood to draw a heart on her chest between her breasts.

"Aye, you're mine now, Emily Prentiss. Until death do us part," he vows.

He leaves the room, locking her in just in case she manages to somehow get free. When it comes to that bitch he will leave nothing to chance. He looks at the men in the hallway.

"If she gets out of there, your life is forfeit. If you hear anything, you best be in there and making sure she's still attached to the bed. But if you raise a hand to her for more than to secure her back in her chains, you will wish your life to be forfeit. Understood?" The men nod. "Good."

He walks away to check in with Liam and Foyet. He sighs. Nearly time to get rid of that fuck Foyet before that psycho turns on Doyle.

"Soon. Very soon," he tells himself.

* * *

As the sun starts to come over the horizon, Morgan eases the stretcher straps off his shoulders.

"We need to find a place to hold up for the day."

JJ nods from her place at the front. "True. Lots of hills. Probably caves or something."

"Maybe," he agrees. "Maybe I can scout ahead and find one," he offers.

JJ battles with herself. He could get ahead and set a trap. He could find a vantage point and kill her, taking Reid and Garcia back to Hotch. He rolls his eyes as he reads her mind.

"Son of a bitch, JJ, I am on your side! If I wasn't, you would already be dead!"

"Not if you were waiting for back up to meet up with you. You brought your worst men, planning to kill them and set up that the rest of us died. Or maybe you brought your worst men and your best are going to rendezvous with us to take Garcia and Reid into custody," she points out. "We move on together. No splitting up."

Morgan just grunts. He picks up the straps and follows JJ as she sets off once more. Almost an hour later JJ signals them to stop. She studies the broken down house in front of her carefully. It seems abandoned but looks can be deceiving. Morgan moves up beside her.

"Looks empty. Like it's been empty for ages."

JJ nods. "I agree," she says warily. Rest meant sleep. How will she keep an eye on him while she sleeps? How does she keep from getting her throat cut? How will she keep Garcia and Reid safe?

Morgan looks at her and sees the questions in her eyes. "Look, I know you have little to no reason to believe me, but my loyalty to you is my loyalty to Emily."

"I don't know what your loyalty to her really is," she says, glaring at him. "The first day I met you you were ready to shoot her in the back of the head."

"That was different. I dare say I was different. She came clean with me, came up with this plan with me, because she trusted me. She reminded me there was a time when we had hope, plans, dreams," he explains.

"What are you talking about?"

He studies her in confusion. "My God…you don't know…"

"Know what?" she demands. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a vial with a lock of hair in it. Her face gets red and she grabs for it. "WHY DO YOU HAVE THAT? Give me back her vial! When did you steal it?"

"It's not hers, it's mine." He squeezes his fist tighter around the vial. "This is mine. This is…is my lock from…from our son," his voice cracks at the end.

JJ looks into his eyes, seeing the heartbreak. "Y- -your son?"

He nods. "One night of comfort created life. He was…was the reason we were both thinking of walking away from Fidelis. But he died just a few days after he was born. It was…we were…no one knew he was mine except Emily. We had to grieve together and yet alone, if you know what I mean." JJ nods. "For those few days I felt a…a love that I had forgotten existed. And then I felt a pain like no other. When Emily came clean to me about setting you free I saw that light in her eyes again."

"Light?"

He smiles, nodding. "The light only love for someone else can bring. Not loyalty, not allegiance…love. You changed her, JJ. Somehow you…you found that part of her that died with our son. I knew at that moment I would do what was needed to keep you alive. She has a chance to live and love that I envy. I won't steal that from her." He lifts his hand and shows her the vial again. "I won't do that to him."

JJ had studied his eyes carefully as he spoke. She sees nothing but honesty and love. She smiles. "You're in love with her, too."

Morgan shrugs. "In a way. She's the only person I could ever call a friend. I love her that way but not like you love her. Or like she loves you. I swear to you, JJ, I swear on my son's memory, that I will not betray either of you."

JJ slowly nods. "Can I ask…where does that vow stack up against the one you made to Hotch and Fidelis?"

"I've never promised him or my clan as much as I promise you today," he admits.

"Okay. I'll go down and check out the house. Rest your shoulders a second."

He nods as she makes her way down the hill. He keeps his eyes open for any sign the area isn't a deserted as it seems.

Behind him, Garcia is trying to calm Reid down.

"Easy, Spence. Please just…just calm down, okay?"

"H- -hurt. Pl- -please…stop it…please, Pen," he begs, his eyes shaded with fever. He is covered with sweat even though it is a cool, fall morning.

"I can't, Spence. Once we get settled for the day I can help you, okay?"

"Please…please help."

She looks at the position of the sun. She looks back down at him and brushes a sweat-soaked lock of hair off his forehead. "I can't, Spence. I just can't. I know you hurt and I know it sucks but I can't give you more yet. When you feel better you'll know we're trying to help you get over the need for that crap."

"But…hurt…hurt so much," he pleads.

She leans over and kisses his forehead. "I know, baby. I know."

Morgan glances over his shoulder and watches the interaction a second. He turns back to watch JJ's back. Had he ever loved someone like that? Someone other than his son? Had he ever been willing to risk his life to go into such an unknown situation to rescue someone? He sighs. The answer is no. But these two women had loved the man on the stretcher enough to risk their lives for him. Emily had come to love JJ enough that she has gambled her life to get her free while trying to prevent war being waged on her clan. That was a love he had denied himself.

"No more, Derek Morgan," he promises himself. "There is more out there than the darkness you wallow in. Gideon found it. Emily found it. Time for you to find it, too."

He stands when he sees JJ step out of the house and wave that all is clear. He walks back to the stretcher.

"House is safe. Let's go bunker down for the day." He kneels beside Reid. "My friend, trust me when I say it will be better for the ladies to wean you off that crap. It dulls your mind. These women risked a hell of a lot to save you and they deserve all of you, including your head. Understand?"

Reid looks at the man a moment. "Who the fuck are you?"

Morgan grins. "I'm the one dragging your ass to safety." He stands and gets the straps up on his shoulders. "Lead the way, Baby Girl," he says to Garcia.

She smiles. "Baby Girl? I like that."

He gives her a wink. She turns and leads them down to the safety of the house.

* * *

Foyet paces as he listens to the report from Cyrus. "So not a single signal from across the river?"

"Nothing, sir. If any men are alive they aren't trying to reach us."

"NO!" Foyet slams both his hands against the wall in frustration. "There is no way a handful of assholes from Fidelis took out my men, stormed this place, and got away again."

"It looks like that's exactly what happened. And rumor is Hankel is dead, too."

Foyet slowly turns and looks at his second. "The three for the price of one freak?" Cyrus nods. Foyet gives a shrug. "Then the news isn't all bad. So, what are we still doing here?"

"Doyle only had a couple boats. He sent men to shore to track down the ones that blew up the bridge and took the prisoner."

"And where is he now?"

"Last I heard in his room with the one that surrendered."

Foyet raises an eyebrow. "One surrendered? Really?"

Cyrus nods. "Gave herself up."

"So, she really did come back to him. I must meet her."

"No one goes in or out except Doyle."

Foyet starts towards the door. "Then I'll wait for him. I want to see her, look into her eyes. No one just surrenders without an ulterior motive. She may be as conniving as me." He pauses and looks at Cyrus. "You know…I might be in love."

He walks out, smiling. Cyrus rolls his eyes and follows. Soon he will make his move and take over Foyet's clan. He already had many men in his pocket. All he needs now is the right moment to make his move. Who knows: maybe Foyet and Doyle fighting over this woman will be the catalyst for his ascension to power. No matter what, he will be ready and waiting when the opportunity presents itself.

* * *

Doyle slams Liam up against the wall. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S DEAD?"

Liam swallows nervously. "We found him in the prisoner's room, a gunshot wound in his chest. Window was open. Damn thing was so small but that guy was skinny enough to get through it."

Doyle shakes his head. "Not without help! I saw him a few hours ago. Hankel had him doped up and starving. He couldn't have done it alone!"

"Looks like someone's having a bad day, Ben," Foyet says in a sing-song voice to his second.

Doyle grinds his teeth together, releases Liam, then turns to face Foyet. "My day is fine. It's always a good day when someone blows up my only way to reach the mainland, kills a bunch of my men, and makes off with a valuable prisoner. Best fucking day ever, you worthless rat!"

Foyet laughs and makes a silly, fake scared face. "Ooo, looks like I struck a nerve. Sorry, buddy. See, I heard you had a special guest in your room. I was hoping to get a look at her."

"No."

"No? But I thought we are partners! Facing down the world together; striving to drive the pansy-assed clans into the ground and take their territories. That _is_ the plan, right?"

The two men stand with their eyes locked together. They both know the other is planning the death of the other. The only question is: who will succeed? Right now the game favors Doyle since they are trapped on his island and Foyet only has a handful of men. But more than a few men had been questioning Doyle's mindset since he became obsessed with Reid. Now that he has added Emily Prentiss into his madness Foyet is sure he can unleash his talker on Doyle's men and sway them to his cause.

"What can it hurt for me to see her?" Foyet asks. "I'll even go in unarmed," he offers.

Doyle thinks a moment. "Why does it matter to you?"

Foyet shrugs. "Change of scenery, that's all. Besides, I want to see how you deal with women that cross you. You saw the way I dealt with them. Seems only fair."

Doyle lets out a breath. "Fine. You go in unarmed. Just. You," he stresses. "Your pet monkey can wait in the hall with my men," he adds with a sneer towards Cyrus.

Cyrus rolls his head to the side, trying to feign nonchalance but his eyes betray him. Foyet just giggles.

"Sounds good. Let's go see the lovely lady!"

Doyle makes his way back to the room where Emily lies on his bed. He unlocks the door, noticing that Foyet watches, noting what key works the door. Doyle gives him a hard smile.

"Don't kid yourself that you'll be needing to know this."

Foyet just grins and shrugs as if sorry. Doyle turns to him. "Lose the weapons." Foyet pulls out several guns and a dozen knives. Doyle raises an eyebrow. "All of them." Foyet relinquishes 5 more knives. "Good boy."

Foyet's eyes flicker at the condescending praise. Doyle just smiles and turns back to his room. He opens the door and lets Foyet precede him in. He follows and locks it behind them.

Foyet walks over to the bed. He sees Emily's eyes are open and following his movements.

"Foyet…we finally meet," she says weakly.

He smiles. "Yes, we do. I understand there was an order of justice out on me over that Hailey Brooks. Tell me: Hotch still upset by that or has he found a new piece of ass?"

"He's…holding out…for your ugly ass," she tells him.

Doyle chuckles as Foyet reddens. "Ah, George, I told you she had spunk. Bloodied, bruised, chained and still able to sling insults."

Foyet steps towards her. "Let me hurt her. Just once. I'll cut her tongue out so she can't sling any insults again."

Emily's eyes do not betray fear. Doyle pats Foyet on the back.

"Tempting. But I think I'd rather hear her scream and beg. I'll keep your offer in mind, though, in case I tire of her." He starts to walk Foyet towards the door. "Now, you've seen her. Time to go."

"No! Come on, let a guy have some fun! Let me help you with her!" Foyet begs.

Doyle opens the door and shoves him out. "No." He slams the door in his face and secures the locks. He turns back to the bed. "Glad you're awake, love."

He lies down on the bed, cuddling up to Emily. For the first time her eyes flicker with fear as he starts to caress her arm. She flexes her fists, struggling to stay still but her body shies away from him as his hand moves up her arm, across her shoulder and starts down, stopping just above her breast.

"You know there was a time I'd feel you shivering like this and think you were eager to get fucked by me. Now I know you fear it. Tell me, love, have we changed all that much?"

"I never wanted you. You were a job and that's it."

He chuckles. He throws a leg over hers. She tries to scoot away as she feels his erection against her leg.

"Oh, don't run away, love. No, sweet Emily, don't run away. I have no plans to fuck you. Not yet. I am sure there will come a time you'll offer your body to stop the pain and there may come a time I accept the offer. But today isn't that day." He rolls away and stands back up. He walks over to the table and lifts up a small billy club. "No, today isn't the day for sex. Today is the day you continue to learn what happens to those that cross me."

He walks back over, standing down near her legs. He lifts the club in the air. Emily closes her eyes, not wanting to see the manic glee in his eyes as he brings it down. She only holds out until the sixth strike before screaming out in pain.

Doyle orgasms as he watches her squirm and cry. This time he stops before she passes out. He wants her to experience all of the pain. He tosses the club back to the table.

"There ends this lesson, love." He leaves her once more.

Emily shivers. Partly from the cold but mostly from the pain her body is wracked with.

"_Jennifer…I might have lied to you. I don't think I'm going to make it to you, baby. I swear I'll try but…I don't think I'll make it. I'm so, so sorry,_" she thinks as she rolls her head towards the window to watch the sunrise, wondering where her love might be.


	13. Chapter 13

Emily just whimpers as the whip comes down across her back one last time. She gasps for breath as she hears it tossed to the implement table. As he usually does, Ian Doyle lies down beside her, pressing his erection against her side as a final insult to her. He draws a finger through the rivulets of blood where the whip had broken skin.

"You know that fellow Cyrus was talking about how Jesus endured a whipping like that. Did you call out to Him, Emily? Did you ask Him how He managed to face His abuser without giving in? Or were you too busy screaming in pain to think about Him or anyone else?"

"Fuck…you," she forces out, refusing to stop acting out against him; refusing to be broken by Doyle.

Doyle chuckles. "Beg me to stop, Emily. Beg me and I stop the torture."

She turns her head so she can look into his eyes. "Fuck…you," she repeats and spits at him.

He just laughs and pats her on the back, smiling cruelly as she cringes and squeezes her eyes shut against the pain.

"Maybe soon, Emily. Maybe soon," he threatens.

He gets up and leaves the room. Emily turns her head back towards the window. How long had it been? She had lost track of time. The sun is out but is it just up or is it on its way down? Has she been here 2 days? 3? A dozen?

"Jennifer…are you safe?" she whispers. "I'm still fighting to stay alive, baby; still fighting to try to reunite with you once more." She sighs. "I just don't know if I can do it, Jen. I'm trying, I swear. Is this the faith you told me about? Is this the belief that things will work out if you try hard enough? Lying here, thinking about you, thinking about life, I remember more about God. My parents and I were Catholic. We'd go to church every Sunday and Wednesday. I'd confess my sins, receive communion, be given penance, and be forgiven. I have done so much since then; hurt people, Jen; killed them. 'Thou shall not kill' was one of our church laws. I disobeyed that so many times." She sighs. "So many. Maybe…maybe longing for you but never getting back to you is my penance now. If it is, I will ask God not to make you suffer and forget love. Forget me, Jen, but don't give up on love. Don't give up on you or love or God, Jennifer. Don't…give…up…"

Emily passes out, her heart aching for a beautiful blonde-haired woman with eyes the color of the sky.

* * *

JJ has just finished packing up their dishes when Morgan walks back into the shack they had sheltered in that day.

"All clear?" she asks.

He nods. "Yep. This is pretty much a neutral zone. No one crosses this because they'd rather not draw Picard into a battle. As long as we don't look threatening I doubt we'll even get stopped by a patrol."

JJ nods. "Good to know." She looks over at Garcia, who is helping Reid back onto the stretcher. He is still too weak to walk. "He almost ready?"

Garcia nods. "Yep. Gave him a small dose of the drugs. Smaller than the last one," she says proudly. "Hopefully he will just sleep."

"I'm right here," he mumbles. "You could have asked me, JJ."

JJ smiles. "Didn't want you pretending to be tough and lying to me."

He gives her a half grin. "Give a guy a chance to be tough, would you?"

She walks over and strokes a hand through his hair. "You're alive, Spence. That tells me you're tougher than we ever gave you credit for."

"Damn…my secret it out," he teases as his eyes slip closed.

She chuckles and leans over to kiss his forehead. Garcia leans over and kisses his lips. He responds to that kiss by puckering his against hers. JJ just rolls her eyes as Garcia giggles happily.

"Looks like your man is coming back to you, Baby Girl," Morgan says.

Garcia looks up, beaming. "Yeah, he is. And I'll never let him go again."

"Still a ray of sunshine and happiness," he notes.

"I told you, I always will be. No one will take that from me," she promises.

He nods. "I'll beat the man that tries," he vows to her.

She just smiles and tucks a blanket around Reid to protect him from the cold the late fall is bringing them as they travel. JJ goes back and finishes securing their gear. She looks at Morgan as he puts on his backpack.

"So when do you leave us?"

"A couple hours should get us to the pass I'll take south back to Virginia."

"Good." She lays a hand on his arm. "We can never thank you enough for this."

"No thanks needed. How far until you get to where you left your horses?"

"Probably get there tomorrow night. Once we have them we can risk traveling during the day. Hopefully we can get Reid up behind one of us. If not, we can pull the stretcher with one of the horses."

"You sure they horses will still be there?" he asks doubtfully.

JJ nods. "Yes. Told the guy to give us a month. If we weren't back he could do whatever with them. If we make it back he'll get an even better reward."

"Oh? What?"

"Our weapons and some gold I have hidden away," she answers.

"Sure it will be enough?"

"If not, he'll get our weapons a different way and we'll _still_ get our horses back," she replies, a hard glint in her eyes.

Once again Morgan is reminded that this petite little thing is much more formidable than the packaging would have you believe. He grins.

"I can see what Emily saw in you," he notes honestly. "She never liked the petite little things with no backbone. She likes her women feisty. Something tells me she'll have more than a handful with you."

JJ grins. "Damn right she will. Let's get going."

He chuckles and takes the lead, followed by Garcia and Reid, with JJ guarding their rear.

* * *

Hotch is once again staring out over Arlington when he sees the reflection of Gideon entering his office.

"Any word yet?" the older man asks.

"No. Rossi should be back soon from checking with Straus' spy network."

"I see. How is she?"

"She's…hurting. Rossi assures me she isn't broken and will stand with us if we have to move against Foyet and Doyle," Hotch answers emotionlessly.

Gideon studies the younger man a moment. He looks at good 15 years older than he is. Gideon goes to the bar and pours them both a drink. He walks over and Hotch takes his wordlessly.

"How is Hailey?"

"Still won't let me touch her or look at her naked," he answers, jaws clenched. "I swear, Gideon, I'll tear him limb from limb if I meet up with Foyet."

"I believe you would. Then he'll have killed both of you."

Hotch spins and glares at him. "What the hell does that mean?"

"I think you know," Gideon replies. "You've got cracks in your façade, Hotch. And I'm not talking about his old building. For years military men worked her to devise ways to maintain peace across the world. Then one day it turned a corner and became a building bent on devising the best plan of war. And what did it get us? Life in darkness. People eating birds and rats. Squalor, sickness, more violence. Think back to your childhood, Aaron: do you remember stories of the Wild West? Cowboys and Indians? Frontier justice?"

Hotch considers this a moment. "Wyatt Earp, Billy the Kid?"

Gideon smiles, nodding. "Yes! We're back to that! But we can be so much more if someone just decides it's time to forget all the bullshit and start to pull the United States of America back together again! Why can't it be you, Aaron? WHY?"

"I told you already: it would take a better man than me."

"The fact that you can admit that tells me you are the right man to do it." He puts his drink down and grabs Hotch by the shoulders. "The boy I knew in the Army believed he could save the world. The man in front of me today can do it by first saving his people."

"I DON'T KNOW HOW! I sent the person that was like a DAUGHTER to me to be tortured and killed! I sent my second with her in what is most likely a SUICIDE mission! How can you think I SAVE PEOPLE?!" he finishes by shoving Gideon away.

Gideon raises a finger and points at him as he answers. "Because you sent Garcia, too. You know they didn't need her. You probably know if they get away they aren't coming here. They are going home. You let them go, Hotch, because it was the right thing to do. You can lie to me all you want but you can't lie to yourself."

Hotch turns away, feeling tears well in his eyes for the first time in years. "I…I didn't…you give me too much credit," he finishes lamely.

"And you don't give yourself enough. Why send Rossi to Straus? You could have sent anyone. But you sent Rossi because you know he loves her, though he would never admit it to you." Hotch nods slightly at that statement. "It's too late to stop what's happening to Emily. But it's not too late to start helping those outside that window and inside this building. Reach out to Straus and Picard. They are the most level headed. Start with a federation of clans. From there government can rebuild." He steps closer and forces his successor to turn around. "Live the oath you took as an idealistic 18-year old. _Live_ it, Aaron."

A tear finally escapes and sears Hotch's cheek as it slides down to finally drip off his chin. "I…I don't…remember…"

Gideon starts to intone the oath in the calm voice he uses when trying to get his point across. "I, Aaron Hotchner, do solemnly swear that I will support and defend the Constitution of the United States against all enemies, foreign and domestic; that I will bear true faith…"

Hotch starts to speak with him, as the oath and the feelings it invoked in him comes back. "…and allegiance to the same and that I will obey the orders of the President of the United States and the orders of the officers appointed over me, according to regulations and the Uniform Code of Military Justice. So help me God." He takes a deep breath. "I…I forgot…I didn't…I…"

Gideon nods. "I know, I know. But now you remember the words." He taps Hotch's heart. "And do you remember the feeling?"

Hotch nods, tears now streaming down both cheeks. "Yes," he chokes out.

"Then take those feelings, take those memories and turn a corner, Aaron. Send word to Picard and Straus that it's time for change. Be the man that makes the change so that one day your son might live in a better world."

"Jack…" he whispers. "I…I haven't seen him in…"

"Then go see him. Remind yourself why you need to make this world a better place. Unlock your heart, Hotch. Feelings aren't bad, emotions aren't evil; ignorance and hatred are the only true enemies."

Hotch is terrified. He has not been so scared since he watched a family get cut down on a tarmac; had watched as doctors fought to save a young girl. He had been so closed off emotionally when Foyet took Hailey that even then it was more anger than fear that he felt.

"I…I am scared, Jason."

"Good. Fear is honest. As long as you control _it_ it can't control _you_."

"I…I…"

Rossi picks that moment to walk into the office. He sees the emotional upheaval of Hotch and pulls a gun.

"What are you doing to him?" he demands of Gideon.

Gideon turns and gives Rossi a conceited smile. "I'm making him remember what he once fought for and encouraging him to fight for it once again."

Rossi shifts his gaze to Hotch. "Hotch?"

"Put the gun down, Dave." Dave holsters his gun. "How is she?"

"Better. Angry. Ready to move once we give her the word."

"And her spies?"

"No word off the island yet. Some have ferried across but they are spreading out trying to find whoever got away. Not sure if Emily is with them or not. No clue about Morgan, either."

Hotch sighs. "Emily stayed behind. If she hadn't Doyle would have been on the first boat off. Foyet stays because he's evaluating Doyle's obsession with Emily and probably using his time to try to turn Doyle's men."

"So why not bomb the hell out of that island and kill them all?"

Gideon turns to Hotch. "Why not indeed?"

"Because…if we bomb it…Emily stands no chance for escape."

Rossi raises an eyebrow. "And you care about that after her Foyet fuck up?"

Hotch nods. "Yes. We don't bomb the island." He takes a deep breath and steps away from Gideon. "We need to get word to Picard and I need you to go back to Straus. I don't know about you but I'm tired of living like a feudal lord, trying to avoid squalor and disease. I want…want to reach out to them to start setting up a confederation of clans. Send word to Gibbs, too, though I doubt he'll come on right away. I just don't want him to think we're plotting against him. Maybe if the clans work together we can have more than sporadic electricity. If we combine our scientists, our technicians, and even our medics we can move forward together. As a show of faith, we'll benefit last from the arrangement."

Rossi stiffens. "That would make us very vulnerable to attack."

"Perhaps. But it's the only way we can rebuild that which we destroyed so many years ago."

Rossi turns to Gideon. "This was your idea?"

Gideon nods. "Yes. The way I ruled, the way I taught Hotch to rule was wrong. Time to correct those errors."

Rossi slowly nods. "About damn time you talked some sense into him." He gives them a grin. "I'll go see Straus now. I'll take her messenger with me to Picard. Then we can all approach Gibbs and try to get him on board."

Hotch nods. "Make it so."

Rossi turns and leaves to take the first steps to rebuilding the United States of America. It won't be easy but things that are worth fighting for rarely are easy.

* * *

Emily moans as she feels her hands get uncuffed. It takes her a moment to recognize that it's the woman that Doyle makes take care of her, not her tormenter himself.

"Easy, lady, just…easy," the woman says as she helps Emily roll to her side then sit up. "Come on, sweetie, let's go to the bathroom first."

Emily just nods as the woman practically carries her to the attached bathroom. Once Emily has relieved herself, the woman starts to clean her wounds. After taking a sip of water, Emily takes a deep breath.

"How…long?"

"How long have you been here?" Emily nods. "Heading into night number 3, I'm afraid."

A grin breaks out across Emily's face. "Night three. And no word on…those that escaped?"

"Nothing but anger and frustration. It's like they just disappeared off the face of the earth."

Emily starts to chuckle. "Thank you, God, for hearing my prayer."

The woman studies the battered lady in front of her. She leans closer. "Ma'am, has he raped you? If he has, there are herbs so you don't…you know…get pregnant."

Emily shakes her head. "No, he hasn't." She really looks at the woman for the first time. "Why do you serve him?"

"I have to. We have…he has…I just…I have to."

"Oh. What's your name?"

"Louise."

"I'm Emily."

"I remember you."

"Oh."

Louise glances around nervously. "Are…are you going to escape?" she whispers.

"I'll try," Emily admits.

"If I promise to help I would ask a favor in return."

Emily stares at her. "What?"

"I can't tell you now." She pulls a vial out her pocket. She pours some flakes into Emily's glass of water. "Not drugs. Herbs to help you get stronger."

Emily sniffs the drink and decides she has nothing to lose. She drinks the concoction down. Louise puts more water in and Emily drinks that, too, making sure to get all the flakes.

"Each time I come in I'll give you more. By this time tomorrow night you should be ready to go."

"How?"

"I'll have a way. Do you trust me?"

"Yes," Emily says honestly.

"Good. I have to go now."

Emily sighs, understanding what that means. They go back to the bed and Emily lies down.

"Front or back?" she asks.

Louise shrugs sadly. "He said on your back. Probably since it's so raw still."

Emily nods in frustration and rolls to her back. She lifts her arm to the headboard and Louise cuffs them together. She fingers the dirty bandage on Emily's hand.

"Would you like me to change this?"

"No," Emily responds. "It's fine the way it is."

"Okay. Maybe next time."

"Maybe," Emily hedges.

She might be relying on Louise to get here out of here but she won't rely on the woman to get her free. She would free herself, kill Doyle, and then worry about how she's getting out. She watches as Louise takes Emily's slop bucket out.

"One more day, Emily. You can do it," she coaches herself. "One more night then you start on your way back to Jennifer."

* * *

It is just after 11 p.m. when they reach the path that will take Morgan safely south to Arlington. JJ sits down on a rock to catch her breath as she had been pulling Reid the last hour and a half. She rolls her shoulders to ease the ache in them.

"I can't wait until we get to the horses," she says to Garcia.

Garcia nods. "Me, too. He should be strong enough to ride by then."

"I agree." She stands and walks over to Morgan, extending her hand. "I want to thank you for getting us this far. You have done so much for us thank you just doesn't seem like enough."

"You sure you two can get him where you need to?"

JJ nods. "May take an extra day since it's just the two of us pulling him but we'll make it. We have plenty to live for."

He nods. "Right." He shakes her hand. "Well, I guess I need to go face Hotch."

"He'll believe you, right?"

"Probably not. But he won't be able to prove anything, I hope."

JJ smiles. "I'll say a prayer for you."

"Thanks."

Garcia walks over. "I don't shake hands. I hug." She wraps him up. "Thank you so for saving my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend, eh? I think I might be jealous, Baby Girl."

She chuckles and pokes him in the side. "Sorry, sugar. But you'll always be my god of chocolate thunder."

He grins. "I can live with that." He looks beyond her to Reid. "Take care of her, Pretty Boy."

Reid grins and nods. "For the rest of my life."

Morgan nods. He grabs his bag. "Well, uh, good luck with life. Goodbye."

"Bye, Morgan," JJ says. She gives him a wave as he turns to walk down the road. JJ turns to the others. "So ready to push on?"

"I can't do this."

JJ spins around and sees Morgan has walked back to them. She frowns.

"Say that again?"

"I can't let you go," he explains.

She reaches for her gun but he pulls his first. "DON'T! Don't pull your gun, JJ. Don't make me shoot you."

"Why not? That was the plan, right? Get Garcia and Reid back to Hotch and kill me or leave me to Doyle's men. That is what Hotch wanted. But then you swore to Emily you would help us! Swore on the memory of your CHILD! Now I can see you are a heartless bastard who didn't care about Emily and didn't care about your son!" She wraps her fingers around the butt of her gun. "Tell me why I shouldn't at least give myself a chance."

He stares at her through the sights of his gun. This is the moment of truth for him. This is his time of choosing. His hand shakes as he tries to decide where his loyalties really lie.


	14. Chapter 14

Morgan slowly lowers his gun. To prove he isn't a threat he tosses it to JJ. She is so shocked she nearly drops it. Morgan lifts up the vial that had been in his other hand.

"I choose Emily and our son over Hotch," he says quietly, staring at the lock of hair.

"I…I don't understand," JJ says, stepping closer to him.

He looks up at her. "You're right: I swore to Emily and on the memory of Evan that I would save you and get you on your way home. I swore to Hotch I'd bring you three back to him. I already betrayed that promise with my vow to Emily. And now I have to go a step farther. If I follow this path I can be home in a day." He points the way JJ and Garcia have to go. "If I go with you, it should be two days to where you left your horses and then three days for me to get home. That's the path I choose." He steps closer to JJ. "Emily is alive in a way I have never seen before. It's because of you, JJ. I know in my heart she will get away from Doyle. I want to make sure what she's putting herself through isn't in vain."

JJ sees no deception is his eyes or his demeanor. She nods. "Thank you."

He walks over to the stretcher and puts the straps on his shoulder. "My turn to drag the lazy ass here," he says with a wink at Reid.

Garcia pats his arm. "Thank you. I really didn't want to have to shoot you."

"No problem, Baby Girl," he says with a smile.

JJ tosses him back his gun. "You might need this."

He holsters it. "Thanks."

JJ gives him a nod then turns and leads them down the path towards the horses.

* * *

"Sir, one of the boats just got back. There is still no word on those that made it back across. Maybe the bridge blew too soon and killed them," Liam says to Doyle.

"Doubtful. They'd have set the charges to blow manually once they were back across. No way would they trust a timer." He thinks a moment. "Have we heard anything about movements around Fidelis or Straus' clan?"

"Nothing yet."

Doyle nods. "We stay here for now. If it looks like they are mobilizing we'll know the captive and his rescuers made it back to the old Pentagon. Hotch and Straus will move on us. We won't be sitting ducks on this island. We need boats. See what Picard would want in trade for some of his."

"And if he doesn't want to trade?" Liam asks.

Doyle gives him a nasty look. "Then take them. I want to be ready to get off this damn island at a moments notice."

Liam nods. "It will be done. And your…captive?"

"She'll move with me. I'll put a collar on her like the bitch she is and take her out of here myself."

"Yes, sir."

Liam leaves to start getting Doyle's orders filled. Doyle is still staring out at the sunrise when he feels a presence behind him. He turns to see Cyrus standing there.

"What?"

"Exodus 20:11, 'For in six days the Lord made Heaven and Earth, the sea, and all that is in them, and rested on the seventh day. Therefore the Lord blessed the Sabbath Day and made it Holy.'"

Doyle stares at the man a moment. "I gave up the Good Book years ago. What the bloody hell are you trying to tell me?"

Cyrus steps closer and lifts a Bible. "It's Sunday. With your permission I'd like to hold a service and invite anyone who wishes to attend."

Doyle nods. "Fine, do as you must. But try to turn my men against me and I'll cut you down myself."

"Understood," Cyrus responds calmly. "Thank you."

Doyle nods as the strange man walks away. He'd known religious men in his life. He'd known psychotic murderers. Cyrus was the latter disguising himself as the former. As long as his plan was to overthrow Foyet Doyle had no fight with him. But if he turns on Doyle, he'll find no comfort in the Bible or any other book as he dies a slow, painful death.

* * *

Throughout the night, Louise had snuck back in and given Emily more of the herbs. Emily can definitely tell she's getting stronger. The weak broth Louise made for her was helping, too. The final time she comes in, Louise sneaks some clothes under the bed.

"My guess is you won't want to try to run naked."

Emily grins. "No, I won't. What about weapons?"

"I can maybe get you a knife. I can get a gun or two down to where you'll have to make your escape."

"Where will that be?"

"The other side of the island from the bridge."

Emily's eyes widen. "How the hell will I get to shore?"

"I have a raft there for you already. And an oar. Best bet is to go straight across and let the current also carry you downstream. Doyle is trying to get boats from Picard so they will be coming from upriver along this side of the waterway. If you go across and down you'll be closer to Arlington when you land."

Emily slowly nods. "I see." She knows that would be a death sentence, too. She will have to fight to stay upstream as she goes across. "Thank you."

Louise nods and starts towards the door. It opens and Doyle walks in. He frowns at her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if she needed to relieve herself before you started with her, sir," she answers.

"Good. Now get out. And don't come back unless I order you to or I may be forced to think you are conspiring with her."

Louise starts to shake her head fearfully. "No, sir! No, I'd never! I serve you, sir, as per our agreement!"

"And best you not forget it. Go."

Louise nods and hurries from the room. Doyle closes the door and locks it. He walks over and runs a hand up Emily's leg from her ankle to her hip.

"How you feeling, love?"

"Oh, just peachy. You could make a mint charging for the massages and hospitality you offer here."

He gives her a half grin. "Still got some spunk left in you. Good. I've decided a few of my men have earned a special reward for their service to me. Guess what I'm giving them?"

Emily's face betrays nothing but her stomach twists.

"What? No snarky answer this time? I'm disappointed in you, Emily." He walks over to the fireplace and stokes up the coals. He adds some wood then walks over to the table. "My men all wear my mark. It means I own them. Their lives are mine until I say so. Some women wear my mark, too." He walks back to the fire and shoves a metal stick into the hottest coals. "That means they were mine before I decided to let my men borrow them. Soon, you'll wear that mark, too." He turns and smiles at her. "You're mine, Emily."

"I am my own person. No one owns me. Nothing you can do to me can change that."

"Oh, I don't know about that." He reaches down and pulls out the metal shaft. The end glows red. He turns and shows her the four leaf clover design on it. "My mark. Time to show you just who you belong to, bitch."

Emily struggles against her cuffs. She knows she'll never get out the key concealed in her skin in time. She yanks them hard, trying to snap the chain between them. Doyle just smiles and straddles her stomach. She shakes her head.

"Please, Ian! Don't! Don't do it! Please don't!" she begs.

He grins. "I knew I'd get you to beg."

He stabs the metal down. Emily screams and arches against him as the metal brands her right between her breasts. He holds it there until her skin stops smoking then pulls it off and tosses it to the side. She struggles to get in a breath as the pain is unbearable. Just as she gets her breathing under control, he presses his thumb down into the horrendous red mark.

"NOOOOOOOO! OH, GOD! OH, STOP! NOOOOO!" she screams.

Doyle laughs and gets off of her. He watches as she cries, knowing when she recovers from the pain she'll be humiliated by the tears. He smiles.

"See you later, love."

As he walks out, Emily fights to control her breathing again as well as her tears. She will still kill him. Now she will make him suffer first.

"I'll make you pay for this, Ian fucking Doyle. I'll make you scream!" she vows.

She slides the bandage off her hand. She picks at the scab, as she had done over the past few days to keep the cut fresh. This time, though, she pushes at the subdermal key, forcing it towards the opening. She carefully slides it out, noticing her chest hurt so badly she doesn't feel the pain in her hand she knows she should feel. In moments her hands are separated. She sits up and removes the cuff from her other hand.

"Time to prepare to kill you, Ian. Time for you to die for your sins."

* * *

Rossi sits in the chair in front of Hotch's desk. "Straus is in. She said as a show of faith she'll agree to let Picard take advantage of the coalition first. She'll even send an emissary to Gibbs since she is on better terms with him than us."

"Good. And Doyle?"

"He and Foyet are still on the island. Our men captured one of Doyle's and found out he does have Emily and takes pleasure in torturing her throughout the day and night." Hotch winces. "He also confirmed Morgan and the women got their friend across the bridge before it blew. They then disappeared seemingly off the face of the earth. No one can find any sign of them or their trail."

"Then he must be taking them the long way to get back here to stay safe. Probably went north before starting back south."

Rossi shrugs. "Maybe."

Hotch raises an eyebrow. "What the hell does that mean? Do you think he's dead?"

"No. I'm just wondering if he's coming back with them. Or coming back at all."

"He had his orders."

"And you had him leave his best friend to die; the mother of his child," Rossi points out.

Hotch sits up. "WHAT? He was the father?!"

Rossi rolls his eyes. "Who else? She's a lesbian, Aaron. What other man would she sleep with? They were both mourning Elle and turned to each other for comfort. Does that really surprise you?"

Hotch thinks about it a second then stands and begins to pace. "I guess…on some level I knew but…but I didn't know for sure. Why didn't they tell me?"

"You know why," Rossi answers.

Hotch stops and stares at his advisor. "I'd have split them up. I'd have worried they would grow too close and become a threat to my fucking throne. When the fuck did I become a despot?"

"When did Gideon retire?"

Hotch rolls his eyes and nods. "Right. Rossi…Dave…am I doing the right thing with Straus, Picard and Gibbs? Or am I weakening our position and risking the people I lead?"

"There is risk in everything we do and don't do, Aaron. But my opinion is you risk more by not acting than by acting. You are doing this for the greater good. Word will spread you are trying to make things better for your people. They will support you."

"Good." He sits back down. "Send out word: if Morgan comes back alone no one is to go after the women or their friend."

"And Morgan?"

"Will receive my thanks…and my apology. In the meantime, prepare a strike team. Time to go get my daughter back."

Rossi smiles and stands. "Yes, sir." He taps a finger on his desk. "This is the Aaron Hotchner I will be even more proud to serve."

Hotch nods. "Go. She may not have much time."

Rossi nods and leaves, glad to see a fire in Hotch's eyes that had been missing for many years.

* * *

JJ is standing watch as the sun reaches the noon mark. She notices movement out of the corner of her eye and snaps her head around. She watches the trees a moment and then sees it again. Someone is watching the old brick church the quartet had taken shelter in. She turns and throws a rock at Morgan.

"Morgan!" she hisses. He sits up immediately. "Someone is in the trees."

He gets up and hurries over to her. Garcia, having heard the movement awakens and sits up. She quickly grabs a gun and moves to the others. Morgan is watching the two men who stare intently at the building.

"I can't see what insignia's they wear. Could be Picard's men patrolling the neutral zone."

"Or it could be Doyle's men looking to drag us back to that psychotic bastard," JJ states.

"Wait here. I'll go out the back and circle through the trees to get behind them. If they are Picard's men I'll talk to them. If they are Doyle's, listen for gunfire."

JJ nods as he grabs his sidearm and the shotgun out of his pack. She turns her attention back to the trees. It's obvious the men know there are people here. She is scared if they are Doyle's they are waiting for reinforcements. There is no way the four of them can hold off a large contingent of fighters.

It seems like forever before she sees Morgan step out of the trees, his hands up as he approaches the men. JJ sighs in relief: so far it looks like it's Picard's men and they should be safe. A few minutes later the three men start towards the building. Morgan has not been disarmed and he appears to be chatting easily with the men. Garcia sighs in relief. JJ is withholding judgment. Finally the men arrive at the church ruins.

"JJ, Garcia, Reid, these are a couple of Picard's men. This is Riker," the dark haired man nods. "And this is Data," the man with lighter brown hair nods.

Garcia grins. "Data? What, did your parents hate you or something?

Riker and Data laugh.

"Uh, it's a nickname. I remember everything I read or hear," the man explains.

Garcia's looks amused and turns to Reid. "Oh, dear God…there are two of you in the world. How frightening!"

JJ can't help but smile. "Good to meet you two. Sorry if we're trespassing. We don't plan to stay long."

Riker nods. "Morgan explained. Do you all need anything? Medical supplies? Food? Anything?"

JJ shrugs. "We have a long journey ahead of us still. I won't turn down anything you wish to spare to us. We don't have anything to trade for it though."

"No problem. We offer it in friendship. Where are you headed?"

"Pennsylvania. A small town in the western part of the state."

"Then we'll be happy to send you away with what you can carry. I'm guessing you'll be traveling for a while," he says with an easy smile.

"At least another week. Maybe longer depending on weather."

"Do you have coats?" Data asks.

"Oilskin jackets," JJ tells him. We'll layer up under them."

"Ah, that will work. They are good at cutting the wind," he notes.

Riker slips his pack off his shoulders. "Here, let's see what we can send you off with."

By the time the two men leave an hour later, JJ, Garcia and Reid have enough rations to get them home with some to spare. They even have some bandages and homeopathic cream for treating cuts. JJ looks at Morgan.

"Want to bet not all the people we run into will be as kind?"

Morgan smiles. "Not taking that bet, Blondie. Get some sleep. I'll take watch until dinner."

JJ agrees and goes to lie on the bench Morgan had napped on. She closes her eyes and focuses her attention on Emily, imagining their future together.

"I love you, Emily. I can't wait to see you again."

Nearby, Garcia hears the words for the wish they are. She draws her fingers through Reid's hair as he sleeps and prays her best friend will not wait forever for a love that never arrives.


	15. Chapter 15

As the sun goes down Emily positions herself on the bed as if she is still cuffed. She hates remaining naked but she needs Doyle to come in and lock the door behind him. Her shackles are not latched and her cuffs are wrapped around one fist like a set of brass knuckles. She watches the clock on the wall. At half past 6, she hears the door unlock. He grins wolfishly as he enters.

"My, my, my…your chest is lovely. How's it feel?"

"Like crap."

"Don't worry, love, it will feel better soon." He walks over and sits down beside her on the bed. "Good news: two men are on their way over from the mainland. They'll get to experience you in all your beauty," he tells her as he runs a hand over her stomach. "Those two love to tag team gals. And I warn you: do anything to them to hurt them, resist them in any way, and I will kill your friends."

Emily's eyes narrow. "You don't _have_ my friends."

"Oh really? So tell me, Emily, what do you think these two men did to earn a lovely reward such as you?" Emily considers this. "That's right, love: they found your friends. And as a reward they get you." He pauses. "And I get your friends. Gonna have fun making those bitches squirm under me. Might even make them- -"

He never gets a chance to dodge the blow.

The moment Emily's mind pictures Doyle raping JJ she feels a rage wash over like she has never felt before. She sits up and punches him in the face with her cuff-wrapped fist. She smiles as she feels his jaw shatter. Doyle falls to the floor, the pain and shock freezing him long enough for Emily to kick off her shackles and drop down on top of him. She punches him again.

"You will never touch her. NEVER!" she hisses.

She punches him until he moves no more. She slowly stands, lifts her hand and looks at the blood dripping off the cuffs. She drops them to the ground, disgusted by herself. She takes a deep breath and quickly gets the clothes Louise had secreted under the bed. She pulls on the jeans, shirt, sweatshirt, and boots (all black). She also finds a small hunting knife there and attaches it to her belt.

Once dressed she lifts up Doyle and puts him in the bed, shackling his ankles and cuffing his hands before he wakes. He starts to moan so she rips off a piece of the sheet and uses it to gag him. He groans again as the gag puts pressure on his shattered jaw and cheekbones. His eyes flutter open. She leans over him and tells him cruelly.

"I. Win."

He tries to yank himself free but it's no use. Emily stares into his eyes and sees the truth in them: as long as he lives he will hunt for her and her friends. She slowly shakes her head.

"You wont' hurt them, Ian. You will never, ever hurt them."

She wraps her hands around his throat and starts to squeeze. The only thing that saves him is the sound of someone unlocking the door to the room. She leaps off of him and sets herself behind the door. The door slowly creeps open.

"Oh, Ian," a sing-song voice calls out. "Still having fun with your play thi- -"

Foyet's voice breaks off as he sees his host chained to the bed. He starts to laugh.

"Ian, Ian, Ian. I thought you said she couldn't get away?"

He steps into the room. Emily slams the door and punches Foyet in the back of the head. He stumbles but doesn't fall. He rushes at her, grabbing her and slamming her into the wall. She brings her hands up and boxes both of his ears. He releases her, his hands automatically going to his head. She brings her knee up between his legs and he drops like a rock. A kick to the head knocks him out completely. She quickly locks the door.

"Now what, Prentiss? Son of a bitch!" she grunts in frustration.

She stares at the two men and an idea hits her. It's so crazy it just might work. She quickly searches Foyet and finds one of his signature knives. She then goes to the bed. To avenge Hailey Brooks she had memorized the pattern of stab wounds Foyet had given her. She was supposed to recreate them on him before killing him. She rips open Doyle's shirt. One by one she recreates the wounds on his torso. When he is found, it will look like Foyet did it. To make sure Doyle can't tell the truth she finishes the man with a slash across his throat.

"Serves you both right, you fucks."

She hears Foyet starting to come around. She kicks him in the head once more; satisfied he'll be out for a while. She drags him to the side of the bed and unshackles Doyle's feet to make it look like he kicked out at his captor.

"There. Time to go."

She quickly takes what weapons she can find on the men and goes to the door. She eases it open and sees no guards outside. She eases out and starts down the hallway. She hears footsteps and quickly steps into an open room and eases the door nearly fully closed. She holds her breath until she sees it's Louise. She opens the door.

"Louise!" she whispers. "In here."

Louise is stunned but hurries into the room. "You're out!"

"Yes. Long story. Best not go down there right now. Doyle is dead and Foyet will take the fall. Show me how to get out of here and then sound the alarm when you find them."

Louise nods and quickly leads Emily to a back stairwell that leads directly down to the kitchens. Louise carefully opens a closet and gestures to someone inside.

"Hurry. Time to go."

Emily frowns as a blonde-haired little boy steps out. He looks at Emily with fear-filled blue eyes. Emily looks at Louise.

"What the fuck?"

"This is Declan. He's Doyle's son and my charge. Take him with you. Please! If he's left behind the men will kill him to end Doyle's line."

Emily is stunned. It takes her a few seconds to form words. "I…I…I just…how can I take a kid?"

"His pack has extra food in it." She reaches in and grabs another. "This is yours. I have a couple of guns in there as well as extra clothes and food."

"Look, I can't take a kid with me! There's no way!"

Louise grabs Emily's hand. "Please! Please, save him!"

Emily looks down at him again. It strikes her how much he favors JJ. She blows out a breath.

"Son of a bitch. Yeah, fine. Let's just get going."

"Thank you! Declan, you listen to Emily, okay? She'll take care of you from now on, okay?"

The boy just nods, too scared to speak. Emily rolls her eyes. This was going to slow her down immensely. Still, she follows Louise and Declan out of the kitchen and across the backyard. Once in the tree line, Louise picks her way down a wildlife path to the waters edge.

"Moon won't be up for a couple hours," she tells Emily. "I know it's not much but it should get you both to the far shore."

Emily looks at the four logs tied together and groans. They are dead if it doesn't stay together. She bends and checks the ropes, impressed to see it is actually bound quite tightly.

"It will hold," Louise promises.

Emily nod and stands. "Yeah, it will. Okay, kid, get on, she tells Declan." He grabs onto Louise and shakes his head no. "Damn it, kid, we don't have time for this!"

Louise kneels down. "Declan, the only way I can help you is to make sure you leave with Emily. Please, Declan, get on the boat." He throws his arms around her neck. "I love you, too, sweet boy. And if I can I'll find you some day. I promise. Until then, Emily will take care of you. I swear!"

Declan finally releases Louise and looks up at Emily. He never says a word but must see something he likes. He turns and gets on the raft, scooting towards the front. Emily turns to Louise.

"Thank you."

"The only thanks I need is your word you will protect him with your life."

Emily nods. "You have it."

Emily cinches the straps of the pack tight. Together she and Louise get the raft out onto the water. Emily kneels on it and accepts the oar Louise hands her. She starts to paddle. Declan turns and waves to the woman that had helped raise him. Louise waves once and disappears into the trees to find her boss murdered by Foyet.

"Well, kid, this is the first day of the rest of your life. Let's hope it's a long, happy one," Emily tells him as she paddles.

* * *

JJ studies the map. "There are two ways we can go. What do you think, Morgan?"

Morgan looks at it, too. He points. "This is longer but safer. Keeps us near New Frontier land. You've already seen how Picard's men feel about strangers. I know we are allied with Straus but who knows if all her people are as friendly to strangers."

JJ nods. "Then let's get going."

Morgan takes the lead, Garcia follows with Reid, who insists on walking a little tonight. JJ brings up the rear, eager to get to the horses and start home. It feels like winter is coming early this year. The last thing she wants is to still be traveling when the first snows fall. Suddenly she stops and looks back the way they had come.

"Emily…fuck…if you aren't on your way yet you're in for a hell of a journey. Please, baby, get on the road. Please."

"Jayje? All okay?"

JJ turns back to her friends. She sees they are all waiting for her. She nods, trying to put negative thoughts out of her head.

"Yeah…fine. Just…had a thought. Keep going."

She follows along, fighting to keep her mind on the journey at hand and not on her lover.

Had they taken the other trail, they'd have run into Rossi and a representative from Straus' clan on their way to speak to Picard.

* * *

It takes until well after midnight for Emily to get them to shore. It would have been sooner but she had fought to stay as far upriver as possible. When they finally reach shore, she pushes the raft back out into the water, hoping it will go far down stream. If Doyle or Foyet's men follow they will find it down there and keep their search south, probably assuming she was making her way to Fidelis.

"Come on, kid. Let's get into the woods. You doing okay?" He nods. "Good. Uh, can you talk?" He doesn't answer. "Right. So, this should be fun. Let's go."

She starts off to the woods. She lifts him up the embankment then scrambles up after him. She had hoped to be able to travel fast and far each night. The child will slow her down immensely. Maybe she can find a place to leave him.

A small hand takes hers.

She looks down in surprise. He gives her a shy smile.

Her heart breaks.

She'd never be able to leave him behind. No one has ever looked at her with such trust before. She forces a smile to her face.

"This will be quite the adventure, won't it?" He nods. "Yeah. So, um, let's keep going and if you need anything let me know, okay?" He nods again. "Right."

She starts off again, helping him over brush and logs when necessary. After about an hour he drops to his knees. She squats down.

"Tired?" He nods. "Yeah, thought so."

She thinks things over a second. She takes her pack off and puts it back on hanging down her front.

"Hop on my back kid. We need to keep going. We'll find a place to rest soon. I promise."

He gets on her back. She grimaces as his weight puts pressure on the wounds left by Doyle. She stands and starts off again at a steady pace that shouldn't tire her out too soon. She uses the now high moon to maintain as westerly a route as she can. If she can find an old road she can travel along it until she finds a sign telling her where they are. From there, she can plot her course northeast to Pennsylvania.

And JJ.

* * *

JJ sets her plate aside. "I am getting real sick of beans and bread."

Garcia nods. "Me, too. Can't wait to get home and have a huge bowl of your mom's venison stew."

"Mmm, that sounds so good."

Morgan smiles. "I can't remember the last time I had deer meat. Love it."

"What do you mean? What meat did we eat while at Fidelis?" Garcia asks.

"Most likely rat or bird. Maybe a duck."

Garcia turns green. "Oh, I think that killed my desire for seconds."

The others laugh. Morgan shrugs. "You eat what you can catch. It's just about survival."

"We get that. We're just not into eating rats and birdies," Garcia states.

Morgan gets up and goes to look out the window of the cabin they are using. "I'll take first watch. You all get some rest."

Garcia doesn't need to be told twice. She cuddles up to Reid who is already asleep. JJ watches the two, envious that they are together. Reid had needed less of the drugs that night and had managed to walk a couple of hours. If all goes well, they should get to the man watching the horses just after midnight.

She turns her gaze to Morgan. She had watched him nearly shoot a friend in the back of the head the first time she saw him. She had been sure she would never trust him and would maybe even kill him if she had a chance. Then in a short amount of time she had fallen in love with Emily and come to trust Morgan with her life and the lives of her friends.

And now as she tries to get home she prays Emily is following behind them. JJ had been happy to go back home with just her friends. Back to her mostly solitary existence. Past relationships with men and women had helped her fulfill basic, carnal needs but there had been no one that made her want to picture a long term future.

"Leave it to me to find that special someone in the middle of hell," she scolds herself quietly. She fingers the necklace she wears. "Are you watching over her, Roz? Please? Don't worry about us. I know we'll be fine. But she'll need your help, Roz. Please help her if you can."

JJ forces her eyes closed and tries to turn off her mind so she can get some sleep. Once they have the horses they will be able to move swiftly home. Despite her fear for Emily she is eager to get home.

"I'll be home soon, Henry. I promise," she whispers to her son.

* * *

Emily had found an old, rundown house at around 4 in the morning. After confirming it was empty and safe, she had decided to use it for her and Declan to rest in for the day. If she was right about where they are, they are near Picard's territory. If so, they should be safe. The other possibility is Straus and that should be fine, too.

She pulls out the two blankets and lays them out on the floor of an upper bedroom. She secures the door and sprinkles noisy trash in the hallway that would alert them if anyone came in. Considering the amount of animal poop she thinks their only visitors would be the furry kind but she is taking no chances.

She starts to pull out food but sees Declan is already asleep. She chuckles.

"I did all the walking, kid. You should be setting up camp while I nap."

She runs her hand over his head and imagines what JJ might have looked like as a child.

With camp set and the kid sleeping, she turns her attention to her wounds. She had been feeling a lot of pain in her abdomen all day. She lifts up her shirt and sees one of the cuts was an angry red with lines of infection radiating out from it. She squeezes it to expel some of the infection, hissing sharply at the pain.

"That's not good. And wearing my pack on my front isn't helping. Hopefully the kid can walk more tomorrow."

She pulls out the ointment Louise had put in the pack and lathers some on the cut. She then wraps a bandage all the way around her torso to cover it. She digs around but doesn't see the healing herbs.

"Damn. Could use those. Guess I just have to be happy with what I've got."

She lies down on the floor, pulling her blanket on and using her pack as a pillow. She has just closed her eyes when she feels pressure on her side. She opens her eyes and sees Declan has cuddled up to her. She sighs and lifts her arm so he can get closer.

"_Just for body heat_," she tells herself. "_That's all. Just for body heat."_

* * *

Foyet moans and rolls over. He grabs the edge of the bed and pulls himself up. He sees the state Doyle is in and starts to shake his head.

"Oh, fuck…oh, no, no, no!"

He turns towards the door and sees Liam standing there, a gun leveled at Foyet's chest. Foyet lifts his hands.

"I swear it was the chick, not me! I swear!"

"Liar," Liam says and fires.

Foyet falls backwards and dies draped across Doyle's legs. Two men run into the room when they hear the shot.

"What the fuck?" one asks.

"Foyet killed Doyle. I killed Foyet." Liam turns the men. "Find the rest of Foyet's men and kill them. Especially that freak Cyrus!"

One man raises his gun. "I don't think so."

Cyrus steps into the room. "Matthew 2:21 'Render unto Caesar that which is Caesar's.' I take two territories for the price of one. Follow me or die, Liam."

Liam thinks a moment. "Maybe it's you who dies."

He is dead before he gets his gun back up. Cyrus looks at the two men who had killed for Doyle and now kill for him.

"Christopher, get word out to the clans. I am in charge now. Let's blow this place out of the water. Any of the men that won't follow me can stay here to die."

The two men nod and go to carry out Cyrus' wishes. Cyrus stares at the bodies in the room and shakes his head.

"You should have lived by the Word. Now you will burn in the fires of damnation."

The functioning yet delusional man turns and walks out, truly believing he is doing God's work since he can find Bible quotes to justify his every action.

* * *

JJ, Garcia and Morgan stand at the top of the ridge looking down into a small valley. JJ sighs in relief when she sees their horses safe and sound.

"Worried?" Garcia asks.

JJ rolls her head to the side and gives her an "are you serious" look. "Tell me you weren't."

Garcia grins. "Oh, I totally was but I'm more a worrier by nature."

JJ just chuckles. She looks at Morgan and lays a hand on his arm. "Thank you for…for everything. I hope you make it home with no problems. And if by chance Hotch discovers what happens and you need to run away, head northwest to Pennsylvania. Look for signs to East Alleghany."

Morgan nods. "I'll do that. Thank you."

He lifts the stretcher and the group descends down into the valley. JJ knocks on the door of the small cabin there. The door opens and a kind-faced man looks at them in surprise.

"Well I'll be damned. No offense but I didn't expect to see you all again," he says.

JJ grins. "Well, there was a little doubt on our side, too."

"Well, come in, come in. You look like you could use some soup and some rest. I'd love to hear about your adventure into hell." He extends his hand to Morgan. "Name's Mike Franks."

"Derek Morgan," he replies shaking the hand.

The older man looks at the stretcher. "And that must be Mr. Reid." He looks at the ladies. "Glad you found him."

Morgan helps Reid up and they go inside the cozy little cabin. The man hurries around his quaint cabin putting some soup in a large cauldron hanging in his fireplace. As he works JJ and Garcia tell him about their adventures. He chuckles and shakes his head.

"You know, I used to work with Gibbs. But I guess after a time you have to walk away or kill yourself. I decided to walk away. Every once in a while travelers like yourselves will pass through but for the most part I'm all alone here in my little slice of heaven and that's just the way I like it."

"I don't blame you," Morgan replies. "Something tells me I won't be able to look at Fidelis or the way things are in Arlington the same way I did before. I've…I've changed." He looks at Garcia. "Hopefully for the better. Hopefully I have a little ray of sunshine and happiness in my heart that won't go away."

She pats his arm. "I bet you do, sugar."

As Mike sets soup down in front of his guests, JJ leans on the table. "There is a woman coming after us. Her name is Emily. I told her about you and that you would be a good stopping point on her way to Pennsylvania."

Franks nods. "I'll watch for her." He had been studying Morgan. "I'll be damned it just clicked for me. You killed DiNozzo."

Morgan stiffens. "It was kill or be killed."

Franks chuckles and waves off his explanation. "I know how it was. Just a damn shame. He was an okay guy. A little conceited but mostly okay. He was a damn fool for crossing you, though."

Morgan nods. "Thanks. I hated doing it but what he was doing would have brought war down on both clans."

"The boy couldn't help skirting the line and running his mouth. To make a statement like he could get Hotch's woman away from him was just foolish. Not sure if he'd have followed through but, well, as you say, you did what you had to do to defend your leader."

"Yeah. Just one of the many deaths I've started regretting lately. It was just words. But…well…" his voice trails off as he wonders what would have happened if he had talked to DiNozzo instead of just obeying Hotch's order to kill him.

"It will eat you alive, son." Morgan looks up at Franks. "You can't change the past but you can change your future. Stop feeling guilt over shit you can't change and start living your life a way you can live with. That's the only way it won't drive you into an early grave."

Morgan stands. "I, uh, am going to get some sleep. I have to start back to the Pentagon tomorrow."

Franks gestures down the hall. "Room down that way. Have at it." He looks at Reid. "You'll have to share with him. The ladies can have the other room."

JJ smiles. "Uh, how about Garcia and Reid take the other room." She looks at Morgan. "If you promise not to steal all the blankets I'll bunk with you."

He manages a grin. "Sounds good. But don't try to take advantage of me. I'm saving myself for marriage."

Everyone laughs as JJ rolls her eyes. Soon everyone is in bed. Garcia and Reid had slipped into sleep quickly. JJ and Morgan both lie awake, back to back in the double bed. JJ finally asks the question plaguing them both.

"Do you think she's still alive?"

"Yes," Morgan answers. "Doyle won't kill her. That actually makes me more upset."

"Yeah," JJ chokes out. "How…how long until she gets away?"

"She'd have waited 3 days as planned. If she's not away yet she's still waiting for the right moment. And, if she's able, she'll take it."

"If she's able," JJ repeats. "They could catch her."

"If she gets off the island, they won't. It's before she gets off and while she's on the water I worry about."

"Yeah," she chokes out again.

Morgan swallows back his fear and rolls onto his back. "Come here."

JJ rolls and accepts the hug offered as she cries herself to sleep. Morgan strokes her arm in a brotherly way.

_"You better get back to this woman, Emily Prentiss. Stay alive and get to her so you can start living."_

* * *

Emily and Declan spend a day in the house. Emily is hoping to heal a bit but she also knows it is too cold at night for the little boy. They will have to risk traveling in the day. As night falls, she once again stares at the ceiling as Declan cuddles to her for warmth…and maybe for affection. She let's her memories of JJ warm her, picturing the woman smiling, then fierce, then protective. So many expressions, all of them beautiful.

The next morning, Emily groans as she gets them ready to hit the road again. She can tell she has a fever and her infection is incredibly painful and hot to the touch. She locates a map in the trash around the house and tucks it into her coat. If she can find a sign she can try to find the valley JJ had told her about. If the guy is as nice as the blonde had said he may let her and the kid stay until Emily can heal a little. Emily looks at Declan.

"So, kid, ready to go?" He shakes his head. "No? Why not?" He looks nervous and crosses his legs. She smiles. "Ah, bathroom break. Okay, find a place and go. We'll leave when you're ready."

He runs down the hall and into the room that had once been a bathroom, even though most of the fixtures are gone. Emily shrugs.

"At least he's housebroken," she mutters as she kicks her feet through the trash.

A photo suddenly makes an appearance. She squats down and lifts up a picture of a nice family. Since photography had fallen by the wayside soon after the fall she knows this predates the last world war. She brushes a bit off dirt off the mother's face.

"At some point you all were so happy. What happened to you? Did you survive the war? Did you…did you stay a family?"

She is still staring at the photo, lost in her own memories of her time before and after the return to the States when she feels a tug on her coat. She looks down.

"Hey, kid." He reaches a finger up to her. She frowns and squats down. "What?"

He reaches over and wipes away a tear she didn't even know she was shedding. He looks at the drop on his finger then does what Louise always did for him when he cried: he wraps her up in a hug.

Emily stiffens at first then slowly brings her arms up around the little boy. As she holds him a different sort of warmth steals through her, replacing the pain of the infection for just a moment. Finally she eases him back.

"Come on, kid. We need to get moving."

She starts to put the photo down, then stops. At one point it had been important. She stands and walks over to one of the built in bookshelves. She dusts it off and places the photo on it, propped against the wall. For however long the elements and animals would allow it, the family would be looking out over their house once again.

She goes and picks up her pack and slips it on. She offers her hand to Declan.

"Come on, kid. Let's go."

As they walk out the door, wind whips into the house, circles the room, and blows the photo back down into the debris on the ground.

* * *

With the horses to keep them moving quickly, JJ, Garcia and Reid decide to travel during the day. This will also help them avoid anything that can hurt the horses. JJ stands with Morgan as he secures her pack to her saddle.

"Thank you for last night," she whispers.

He finishes and turns to her. "Helped me, too. I can't do much for Em but I could give you a night of comfort."

"Don't forget: if you need to leave, my door is always open."

"I won't forget."

"Just head northeast, finding the signs to Philly."

Morgan frowns. "North_east_? You said west when…" She just lifts an eyebrow. He starts to chuckle as he realizes she had been lying to protect her family. "Nice one, Blondie. And if you ever get a wild-assed hair to come back to the former Nation's Capital, don't forget your Fidelis pin."

She laughs. "If I get the idea to return I hope Garcia shoots me in both knees."

The two laugh. They stare at each other a moment then share a firm hug.

"Take care of her when she gets to you," he tells her.

"We'll take care of each other. I promise."

Morgan nods and releases her. After he says his goodbyes to the others, he disappears back the way they had come the day before on his way home. JJ pulls herself up into the saddle.

"You two ready?"

Garcia nods, patting the hands that circle her waist. "We're ready."

JJ looks down at Mike Franks. "Thanks again, Mike."

"No, thank _you_ for the gold. Next time I venture up to the market in New Frontier I'll have more to barter with than trash." He pats her horse's neck. "You three be safe."

"That's the plan."

She knees her horse into a walk. Garcia follows, giving Mike a wave as she follows JJ up a deer path and into the woods. Time to race winter home to East Alleghany.

* * *

For two days Emily and Declan walk. For two days, Emily tries to ignore the infection slowly taking over her body. Her feet are getting heavier, harder to force forward. She can't help but wonder if she would have given up if it was just her. Every time she considers giving in to the pain and collapsing Declan would take her hand as if he knew she needed the encouragement.

As snow starts to fall from the sky, Emily cusses. She had managed to find old Route 275. It meant she missed the valley JJ had told her about but at least it gets her on the road to her love.

"We…need to find…shelter to…wait out the storm," Emily says, hating how weak her voice sounds.

Declan tugs at her sleeve and points. She follows his finger and sees the single tendril of smoke rising above trees in the distance. It is most likely a single home, maybe a mile or two away. She nods.

"Yeah…let's head that way and see what…what we can…" she doubles over as pain tears through her gut. "Shit…fuck…damn…walk, kid. Just walk."

Declan takes her hand and starts towards the smoke. Emily concentrates on putting one foot in front of the other, chanting "left, right, left" to keep herself moving. Suddenly her step falters and she falls to her knees. Declan tries to help her up.

"Give…me…second, kid," she begs.

Finally, legs shaking she pushes herself up. She takes two steps and falls, unconscious. Declan pushes her shoulders and pulls at her arm but Emily is out. Declan starts to cry and pull harder on her. For the first time since they met he speaks.

"Please, Emily…please get up. Please? Please, Emily. I'm scared."

But Emily hears nothing.


	16. Chapter 16

It takes 6 days for JJ and Garcia to make it home with Reid. As they approach the fortified barrier that now blocks the road into their town the three of them smile.

"Home," JJ whispers.

"I remember not being able to wait to leave and find adventure," Garcia says. "Now I can't wait to get back to the quiet life."

"I second that," Reid agrees.

JJ nods in agreement and nudges her horse up into a trot. As they get closer they see the guards tense on the stand they use for security watch. JJ pulls off the hat she had been wearing.

"ALFRED! MARCUS! IT'S JJ!"

One man's eyes widen as the other man leaps off the stand. They can hear him yelling and figure he is letting everyone know the three of them are home. Marcus works the crank that opens the barrier and the three ride into their town.

"Home," JJ says again as people run up to greet them. As she gets off her horse a voice rises about the noise.

"JENNY!"

JJ spins and sees her mother racing towards her. She smiles and opens her arms as she is engulfed in a hug. After a minute her mother leans back.

"I am so tempted to turn you over my knee and tan your hide! You are so grounded!"

JJ chuckles. "I think I'm a little old for all that, Mom."

"You're my baby. You're never too old for that," she insists as she hugs her daughter once more.

"JENNIFER JAREAU!"

JJ pulls away from her mother as a very angry looking man stomps towards them. He stops a few feet away.

"You were EXPRESSLY forbidden from leaving here and going after Reid! You disobeyed a DIRECT ORDER to remain here!" The man's face softens and he smiles. "I should have known you were too hard-headed to give up on a friend. Welcome home, honey."

JJ smiles. "Thanks, Dad."

She accepts his hug, knowing she will face some sort of punishment for dereliction of duty but it's all worth if since she brought Reid home…and found love. The hug ends when another voice reaches her ear.

"MOMMY!"

She pulls away from her father and drops to her knee as a little toe-headed boy runs towards her.

"HENRY!"

She scoops him up into her arms, holding him as if she will never let him go. And for the next day or so she might not.

"Oh, I have missed you so much, Little Man. So very much."

Her mother pats her on the shoulder. "He's missed you, too. Come on, honey. Let's get you a bath and you can tell us all about your little adventure."

JJ chuckles. "Little adventure…you make it sound like we went camping."

"That's what I told myself to keep from crying every night."

"I'm so sorry, Mom. But Garcia was going to go after him alone. I had to go with her."

"I know, Jenny, I know. You and your best friend have been driving me to early grey hair since you were children."

JJ laughs and nods. "I know, Mom. Sorry about that."

"Right. Come on, little one. Let's get you settled in."

JJ nods and carries her son as they walk home. She sighs. Would it ever really feel like home again?

* * *

Emily's eyes slowly flutter open. She can feel a cool cloth on her cheek.

"Jen…fer?"

"Sorry, still not Jennifer, Emily," as melodious British voice replies.

"Oh. Where…?"

"You're in my farmhouse in northern Maryland, about a half day's walk from the Delaware border, maybe longer with a child."

"Oh. Uh, why?"

"Why are you here?" Emily nods. "You were quite sick when I found you. A nasty, infected wound in your stomach and a few others in various stages of infection on your back and legs. Truth is, if your son hadn't gotten to me when he did you'd be dead. I bundled him up in front of the fireplace, rode my horse back along the trail he left in the snow, found you, tossed you over the saddle and brought you back here."

Emily frowns in confusion. "Son?" She thinks a minute. "Oh, yeah…the kid. He okay?"

"He's fine. A regular little chatterbox."

Emily snorts out a laugh. "Yeah, right."

"You sound doubtful. He's told me his father was a mean, horrible man and that his nanny asked you to save him. And it looks like you have now saved each other."

"Wait a second…he can talk? Really?"

The auburn-haired woman nods. "Yes, really."

"Damn. He never said a word to me. He'd cuddle up to me at night and hold my hand as we walked but that's all."

The woman chuckles. "Well, maybe he was worried you'd get mad. It sounds like his father enforced the old adage that children should be seen and not heard."

"Damn. Poor kid. Was he…hurt like me?"

"Not that I could see. If he had been bruised but the skin not broken I wouldn't know."

"Yeah. Damn. So, uh, how long until we can go?"

"Well, I'd say health wise you need another two weeks. Weather wise, however, I'd say you are here for the winter."

"What? No! It was just starting to flurry!" Emily protests.

"That was 2 weeks ago. Now it is- -"

"Two weeks?" Emily interrupts.

"Yes. You've been in and out of consciousness for 2 weeks now. More than once I thought you weren't going to make it. You need time to rest and heal. Whether you like it or not, winter has afforded you the time, Emily." She sees the war waging behind Emily's eyes. She lays a hand on her shoulder. "Emily, I dare say your Jennifer would rather have you alive later than find your body during the spring thaw."

Emily sighs. "Yeah. Okay. Shit. So, uh, how much snow is out there?"

"So far about 8 inches where I haven't shoveled. And based on the clouds gathering now I'd say we'll have more starting tonight."

"Shit."

"Exactly."

Emily studies the woman a moment. "So, I guess the kid told you my name."

"Yes, Declan did."

"So, uh, what do I call you?"

The woman smiles. "Back before the world finally gave up on itself I was Dr. Michaela Quinn, M.D. Most call me Doc on the rare occasion when I have visitors."

Emily grins. "Doc. I like that. So you're British?"

"Yes. Or I was, at least. I got stranded here in America. After doing what I could for many years I retired to solitude. Took over this old abandoned farm and made it home. Have some chickens, cows for milk, pigs for meat, and the garden that gives me plenty to put up for the winter months."

"Nice. I lived in London until just before the fall."

"Oh? Boarding school?"

"Uh, no. My mother was there on…she worked there."

Doc studies the woman in front of her. She had thought Emily seemed familiar but wrote it off as just a desire to see another human. Now she realizes who is in front of her.

"Oh my God…you're…you're the daughter of Ambassador Prentiss!"

Emily is stunned. "How did…did you know?"

"I went to your mother when I was fresh out of med school. I had a grand idea that with the right support we could start up clinics that would bring people together. If clinics didn't care who you fought for people could freely talk to the man in the next bed and friendships could turn to desires for peace."

"I…I remember her talking about that."

"What happened to her?"

Emily turns her head away. "We were called home when it was obvious London would fall. We got off the plane and…and the ground crew opened up with machine guns." Emily shrugs. "I think I lived only because my father fell on me."

"Oh, Emily…I am so sorry."

"It was war, right?" She justifies, turning her head more so Doc doesn't see the tears.

"Too many times innocents are hurt or killed and it is shrugged off as 'it was just war'. I call bullshit on that. Death is meaningless no matter what. And what you lived through is…is even worst than just the cost of war."

Emily just nods. Before either woman can speak again they hear the sound of the door opening. Doc smiles.

"Ah, there's my little egg gatherer."

"What?"

"He enjoys gathering the chicken eggs. He's good at it, too. I guess his hand is so small it doesn't bother the hens as much as mine does."

Emily smiles. "Ah. Neat."

They hear small feet running down the hall.

"I got all the eggs, Doc! Maybe tonight we can- -" His words break off as he sees Emily is awake. Emily wasn't sure what she expected but it definitely wasn't what she got. "EMILY!"

Declan races to the bed and climbs on, giving her as big a hug as he can. Stunned at first, it takes her a second to lift her arms and return the embrace.

"Hey, kid."

"I knew you'd be okay! I telled Doc you is real tough and you'd be fine. I telled her!"

"Thanks, kid. And I hear you were the one that made sure Doc found me. I owe you, kid."

"We saved each other, Emily. We're even-Steven now."

Emily chuckles, not sure what that means but she rolls with it. "Sounds good to me, Declan."

He turns to Doc. "Can we have the faces for dinner again tonight? Emily will love them!"

Emily blanches. "Faces? What are you feeding him, Doc?"

Doc chuckles. "Something my mother made for me as a child. Do you eat eggs and bacon?"

"Uh, eggs, yeah. Not sure what bacon is, though."

"I'm sure you had it as a child. Come on, Declan, let's let Emily rest until dinner."

"Okay, Doc." He gives Emily another hug. "I love you," he whispers, his voice scared as if expecting her to brush off the words.

Emily hugs him closer. "I love you, too, kid."

He sits up and smiles, happy she didn't tell him love was foolish. He hops off the bed and takes Doc's hand.

"Come on, Doc, we let Emily rest so she gets better more faster."

"Good idea," Doc agrees. She gives Emily a wink and follows the little boy out of the room.

Emily sighs and looks towards the window. She sees big, fluffy snowflakes are now falling. She sighs.

"A whole season…a whole season until I see you again, Jennifer. I love you."

Later at dinner Emily chuckles as she sees two over easy eggs as eyes, a slice of tomato for a nose, two strips of bacon for a mouth, and two triangles of toast as eyebrows. Declan smiles.

"See, Emily: Faces!"

She nods. "I see. Looks great, kid." She lifts up the bacon and takes a tentative bite. Memories of breakfasts at the embassy wash over her. She smiles. "Bacon…yeah, I remember it now, Doc."

"I knew you would."

Together they enjoy a dinner made happy by the excited chatter of a little boy telling Emily all about the wonders of the farm.

* * *

JJ stares out at the snow falling briskly to the ground. It was the third heavy storm of the season so far. She takes a sip of coffee and wonders, not for the first time, where Emily could be.

"_Are you out there, somewhere, trying to get here? Does that bastard still have you? God, Emily, if he still has you what must you be like. Can he break such a strong, smart, brave woman? Are you still fighting him any way you can or do you just accept the pain and…and whatever else he is doing to you now? I should have never left you, Emily. I don't care that if bought us time to get away I should have never, ever left you."_

A hand falls on her shoulder and breaks her out of her musings.

"Penny for your thoughts," Garcia says.

"That would be stealing. You can guess what they are." JJ takes a deep breath and shrugs. "I keep thinking today is the day I hear them sound the alert for stranger approaching and it's her. Then I think with the weather the way it is it would be smarter for her to wait until Spring." She laughs humorlessly. "That second one is just my way of convincing myself that she is not here because she is waiting for better weather and not because…because he has her or because she is…" She takes a shuddering breath. "What will I do if I never see her again, Pen?"

Garcia pulls her into a hug. "You'll see her again, Jayje. I know you will. I just know it."

"Maybe," JJ whispers.

"Mommy? Boo boo?"

JJ quickly wipes away her tears and turns to her son. She puts a big smile on her face.

"No, sweetie, just missing a friend of mine."

"Daddy?"

JJ's heart does clench as she thinks about Will. He had been killed when Reid was taken. They hadn't been together any longer but he was Henry's father so they had remained cordial. She tucks a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, baby, I was thinking about your Daddy. I miss him sometimes." She squats down and gives him a hug.

"I do, too, Mommy," he says, hugging her tightly. "But we still gots each other."

She leans back and gives him a kiss on his nose. "That's right. We still gots each other."

"And Aunt Penny and Uncle Spencer."

"That's right."

"And Grandma and Grandpa."

"Definitely."

"And- -"

"You've made your point, Little Man," she says as she stands and swings him around, loving hearing him cackle with glee.

She pulls him close. "I don't have to work today. How about we snuggle in front of the fireplace and read your favorite books?" He nods happily. "Good. Let's go."

She walks out, giving Garcia a wink as she goes. When Reid walks in a few minutes later, he pulls his wife close.

"How is she doing?"

"Better. I love her parents, I always will, but I'm glad she moved in with us. They were really harping on her about how she only had feelings for Emily because she was scared and alone. And I think if her mother had tried to set her up with a man one more time JJ might have pulled her service weapon."

Reid nods, his eyes wide. "Most likely. Maybe once the Spring thaw comes we can go back that way and try to find word about her or Doyle."

Garcia grabs him by the lapels of the jacket he wears. "Spencer Reid if you even _think_ about going back that way, with or without me, I will hurt you. Do you understand me?"

He kisses her. "I understand."

"Good. Besides…our baby will need you."

"I know. Maybe tomorrow we can- -what the fuck did you just say?"

Garcia starts to giggle at the stunned look on his face. "I said our baby will need you."

He opens his mouth a few times before finally finding the words. "A baby…oh, wow, a baby!" He picks her up and spins her around. "A BABY!"

Garcia is laughing hysterically. "Yes, a baby! We're going to have a gorgeous little baby genius!"

Reid sets her down and gives her a long, love filled kiss. When it ends he stares into her eyes.

"I will spend the rest of my life trying to make this world a better place for you and little Nikola."

Garcia raises an eyebrow. "Nikola?"

Reid nods as if it's obvious. "After Nikola Tesla, inventor of the modern alternating current electricity supply. I'm using his plans to try to come up with a way of getting the town's electric plant up and running again."

Garcia sighs, her eyes getting smoky. "You are so damn sexy when you get all science geek on me."

She kisses him, letting her tongue and hands show him just how sexy she finds him. He takes her hands and starts walking back towards the stairs. Their kiss never ends as they go back up to their bedroom to celebrate the pending expansion of their family.

Henry sees them and looks at JJ in confusion. "Where go?"

JJ chuckles. "Uh, they um…need to go do…um, exercise."

"Ah, okay." He pats the book she holds. "Read more."

She breathes a sigh of relief that he had believed that lame answer. She kisses the top of his head.

"Okay, where were we…"

She picks up the story and continues to enjoy time with her son.

* * *

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Doc says as she enters the kitchen.

Emily stares at her in confusion a moment and then another memory breaks through. She smiles. "Father always gave Mother flowers. Roses."

"The flower of love," Doc says with a nod.

Emily shakes her head and goes back to kneading dough to make bread for dinner. "I have blocked out so much from when I was a kid. Both before and after the shooting."

"A defense mechanism. Your life, based on what you've told me, wasn't about happy memories but about survival. You had to forget the things you miss or go crazy. I think we've all done that since…well, for a long time now."

"Yeah." Emily agrees. She thinks a second. "Ever wonder why no one set off the nukes?"

Doc shrugs. "Some had been disarmed in various treaties. I guess even as things got bad no one felt the answer was complete annihilation of the species. Of course, it could have happened in Europe. We may never know."

"We'll know someday. I'm sure of it," Emily says confidently.

Declan walks in at that moment with a basketful of eggs. "Gots 14 today!"

Emily grins. "Good job, kid. Guess you've earned your meal."

Declan runs over and gives her a hug. She pats him on the head with her elbow as she starts to mold the dough into a loaf. He grins and watches her. Once she finishes she takes a flour covered finger and pats his nose.

"My goodness you get dirty collecting eggs," she teases.

He giggles and runs off to clean off his nose. Doc looks at Emily.

"You're good with him. Out of curiosity, why do you rarely use his given name?"

Emily thinks a second before shrugging. "I don't really know."

"Is it because Ian Doyle gave him that name?"

Emily picks up a towel and starts to clean off her hands as she considers the question. "No. I think…at first it was because I figured I'd get him someplace safe and leave him. Calling him 'kid' meant less of an attachment. Now…now it's just…a term of affection."

"You've come to love him."

Emily leans against the counter. "Yeah, somewhere along the line, I did. How fucked is that?"

Doc pats her on the shoulder. "Not fucked, Emily. Wonderful. As long as their love is in the world there is hope."

"I guess so." Emily glances at the living room as Declan runs into it and drops down to play with the few toys Doc has around the house. She smiles at the little boy, warmth in her heart for him. "Yeah, Doc, you might just be right."

A little while later Doc and Emily are sitting on the porch while Declan builds a snowman.

"Did you play in the snow like that as a kid?" Doc asks.

Emily smiles. "Yes, I did. In fact, I remember going skiing with my parents in the Alps once. I was…five maybe." She stands and moves to the railing, which still has some snow on it. She scoops up a handful. "I remember this."

She throws the snowball and hits Declan in the back. The little boy spins around, confused and looking over his shoulder as if trying to figure out what hit him. He stands still and looks up at Emily and Doc, still baffled.

Until the next snowball gets him in the chest. Emily starts to laugh.

"Gotcha!"

She jumps down the steps and starts to make another snowball. He sees what she's doing and tries to copy her but gets hit with another snowball while only throwing a lot of loose snow at her. Emily chuckles.

"Come here, kid, I'll show you how to make one."

He runs over and she shows him how to make the perfect snowball, even with his little hands. He gives her a wicked grin.

"Hey, now, you can't use that on me. I helped you make it."

He turns his devilish grin on Doc. She gives him a mock stern look.

"Don't think about it, Declan."

"That's right, Dec, don't think. Act!" Emily encourages.

He throws the snowball as hard as he can. Doc pretends to dodge it but actually shifts so it gets her in the leg.

"Bullseye!" Emily cheers as Declan claps.

Doc stands. "You know if I was a mean woman bent on revenge you two would get no dinner tonight. You're lucky."

Emily stands and Dec takes her hand. "Come on, kid, let's go get warm before dinner."

The two walk towards the house. As they get to the steps, Doc takes a broom and slams the handle up against the short roof. She laughs as snow slides down and covers Emily and Declan.

"Don't worry, you still get dinner," she tells them as she walks into the house.

Emily looks down at Declan, who is grinning up at her. She starts to laugh and shake her head.

"At least we get dinner." Declan nods. "Come on, kid, now I really need to warm up. I got snow down my back!"

He giggles and follows her into the house to get ready for dinner.

* * *

"What in the world is that?" JJ asks.

"Green eggs and green ham, Mommy. Just like the book you readed me," Henry tells her

"Yeah, I guess it is. Is it safe?" she asks Garcia.

"Totally. It's an all natural food dye. And since it's St. Patrick's Day it's totally appropriate."

JJ is silent a moment. "It's March, Pen. Snows are done for the year. We'll start seeing the animals of Spring making their appearances."

"Yeah, we will."

JJ takes a deep breath. "How long do I wait, Penelope? How long do I keep saying it's the weather? How long do I keep assuming she…she is coming to me?"

"You wait as long as it takes, JJ. In your heart and in mind, you know if she can she will come for you. Only time will tell you when it's time to stop watching the road."

JJ nods silently. Garcia just rubs her shoulder, wishing she could do more. As she often does, JJ tries to snap herself out of her funk by thinking of others.

"So, uh, I saw a house the other day not too far away."

"There are lots of houses not too far away," Garcia replies, confused.

JJ chuckles. "True. What I am saying is it is close to you all but it will give you room when the baby is born. It's the perfect size for me and Henry and- -"

"WHOA! WHOA! WHOA, MISSY! Are you suggesting you are moving out when I need you the most?"

"Pen, you and Spence need time alone. And when the baby comes you won't want me and Henry underfoot," she says logically.

"You two are SO not underfoot! Please, Jayje, please don't move out! Please?"

JJ lets out a breath. "Okay. For now. But say the word and we'll be gone, okay?"

Garcia pulls her into a hug. "Won't happen. I need my bestie close by when my hubby is being such a boy."

JJ giggles. "Right. I won't bring it up again. Promise."

"Good. Now, Officer Jareau, you are going to be late if you don't leave soon."

JJ nods. "Yep, I know."

"Here, I made you a breakfast sandwich to eat on the way," she says.

JJ takes it and starts to laugh. "Green bread, too?"

"You are SO anti-holiday," Garcia grunts as she goes back to deal with the dishes.

JJ just shakes her head and goes to get her black jacket with the silver badge on it. She put it on and zips it up. She grabs her cowboy hat with matching badge and slips its string over her neck and lets it fall down her back. She walks over to the table and gives Henry a hug.

"You be good for Aunt Penny today, alright?"

"I will, Mommy. Love you."

"I love you, too, Little Man."

She kisses him on the head and starts towards the door. Garcia meets her there…with the green sandwich JJ had left by the coat rack. JJ rolls her eyes and takes it, letting Garcia's laughter follow her out the door. She sees her stable assistant waiting with her horse.

"Thanks, Pete."

"No problem, Officer Jareau."

She mounts up and pulls her hat up on her head. She situates her coat so the guns on both hips are easily retrieved and sets off for the far side of town to start her patrol.

* * *

"Why don't you come with us?" Emily asks again.

Doc shakes her head. "No. My place is here. You saw how it is: all through the winter people came to me with injuries. If I leave they have no one. I'm happy here, Emily."

"But- -"

"No 'buts'. I'm happy here. I admit, it will take some getting used to once you and the little cyclone leave but I will adapt. I want to be here, Emily. Just like you want to be with your Jennifer."

Emily nods. "Yes, I do." She stares out the window. "Do you…think…I mean she could have…will she…"

"She'll be waiting for you, too. I'm a romantic at heart so I will only believe that."

Emily smiles. "Thanks, Doc. I might need you to go with us just to counteract my insecurities."

Doc laughs. "You'll be fine, Emily. Just fine. You'll leave at first light?"

Emily nods. "Will give us as much daylight as possible for traveling. I'd like to make it to the river by the end of the week."

"I'm sure you'll make it just fine." She gives the younger woman a hug. "Go on now and get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow."

Emily nods and goes down to the room that had been home the past several months. Now at the end of March she gets a chance to keep moving northeast to Jennifer. She looks out the window at the full moon.

"I'm coming, Jen. I can't wait to see you, baby."

She crawls into bed and despite her nerves she quickly falls asleep. Just after midnight she senses she is not alone in the room. She sits up quickly, her hand reaching for her gun. Declan jumps in fright. Emily lets out a breath, glad she hadn't actually pulled the firearm.

"Declan, why are you awake?"

"Bad dream, Emily."

"Oh." This wasn't the first time he had been awakened by the demons from his past. She scoots over in the bed and lifts up the blanket. "Come on, kid."

He crawls up and snuggles against her. She gets them both tucked in once more and kisses his forehead.

"All good?"

"Bunny had a bad dream, too," he holds up his stuffed toy rabbit.

"Well tuck bunny down between us and we'll help him sleep, too." She kisses the toy's head. "There, I kissed away his bad dreams, too."

Declan smiles, already falling back asleep. "Thanks, Mommy," he whispers as he gives one last sigh before the Sandman takes him.

Emily is now wired awake. "_Mommy?_" she thinks. "_When the hell did that happen? And how? I'm not his mother. I'm not…I'm…I'm not…"_

Her mind drifts to the vial that JJ is keeping safe for her. Suddenly it hits her: Declan is her second chance. She hugs him closer and whispers a prayer into the night.

"God, I know I don't talk to you much, but thank you for bringing Declan into my life. Thank you for…for my son. Please watch over us as we make our way north. Amen."

A feeling of calm steals over her. She smiles, hugs Declan closer, and follows him into sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

"And pickles," Garcia says.

JJ rolls her eyes. "Okay. I'll try to pick up some corn and pickles for you."

"You rock, Jayje."

"So you tell me any time I help you with your weird pregnancy cravings."

"Hey, now, you owe me. Tell me again, who was it that tracked down salted venison jerky in the middle of the night for you?"

"Are you still holding that over my head? It was one night, Pen. ONE night!" she points out with a laugh.

JJ leaves for another day at work as Garcia just laughs at her. As she mounts up and rides out JJ looks at the sky. She hadn't told Garcia about the dream. She and Emily had spent a night making love and then they had fallen asleep in each others arms. It had been so real that when JJ awoke she had reached out her hand only to have it fall on an empty, cold pillow, not on Emily.

"Been a while since I dreamed of you, Emily. Is it a sign? Is it…is it telling me you'll be here soon? Or is it just another cruel taunt from the Fates?"

It is just after noon when she hears the alerts for strangers approaching along the main road. She is on the other side of town and had given up getting excited when she hears the tones. Usually it's just an emissary from another town coming to discuss a trade deal of some sort. Before she can think anymore about it she sees two men start to fight. She rolls her eyes and swings her leg up over her horses' neck and drops to the ground.

"HEY! POLICE! STOP IT, YOU TWO!" She stomps towards them.

One man looks at her and waves her away. "Stay out of this, JJ. He's got a beating coming!"

"Not on my watch he doesn't! Back off, Slater. And, Patel, you need to check your attitude, too."

"He owes me money or food, I don't care which but he owes me!" Patel hollers.

"I paid you, you thief!" Slater yells back.

JJ steps between the two men. "If you two have a dispute over a trade agreement, take it to the council. Otherwise, the first man that throws a punch ends up in jail. If the other man retaliates, I'll chain you two together until you can be civil to each other."

Though both men are larger than she is, they wisely step away from each other. JJ looks at Patel.

"Do you have proof he owes you?"

Patel holds up a ledger. "YES!"

JJ looks at Slater. "Do you have proof you paid him?"

Slater looks ashamed. "Uh, well, um, no."

"Why not?"

"Uh, because, well, it's maybe possible I might have maybe forgotten to pay him."

"SEE! THIEF!" Patel screams as he advances towards Slater.

JJ throws a hand in Patel's chest and pushes him back. "PATEL! Enough!" JJ turns back to Slater. "Pay him now or get run in for welshing on a deal. If word gets out about that you'll never have credit in this town again."

Slater reaches into his pocket and pulls out a few coins. He hands them to Patel.

"Good. Now make yourselves scarce. I'm reporting this altercation. Pull this shit again on my shift or anyone's and you're in jail. Got it?" Both men nod. "Good. Now get out of here."

She stands and watches to make sure they leave without trying to start anything else. She drops her hat down onto her back and pulls her pony tail out of its binding and runs her fingers through her hair. She has just pulled her hair back up when she hears someone yelling for her. She turns to see one of the messengers racing towards her.

"OFFICER JAREAU! I HAVE A MESSAGE!" He runs up to her. "The gates…a woman that sounds like the one you have us watching for. She's got- -WHOA!"

JJ had leapt onto her horse and whipped him around, nearly knocking the messenger down as she kicks her mount into a gallop for the far side of town.

"- -a kid," the messenger finishes, even though she is no longer close enough to hear.

JJ pulls out her whistle and sounds it as she rides all out. People clear the street, many getting worried to see a law enforcement officer in such a state. More than a few step into their houses or businesses to get their firearms in case it's an attack.

She turns the final corner and has just has three blocks until she reaches the gate. She sees a tall woman with long, brunette hair standing with her hands up while one officer disarms her and another checks her for hidden weapons.

"EMILY!"

Emily's head snaps up when she hears the yell. Tears well in her eyes. "JENNIFER!"

Emily grabs the cop frisking her and tosses him aside like he's a kid. She starts to run towards JJ. The blonde reins in her horse and leaps from the saddle. In seconds the women are in each other's arms.

"Oh, Jennifer," Emily whispers.

JJ can't even speak at this point. She leans back, bringing her hand to Emily's cheek. In lieu of words, she uses a forceful kiss to convey all she feels. When the kiss ends, Emily stares into gorgeous blue eyes.

"Sorry I'm late," she says with a smile.

"Well, you know women: always running behind," JJ jokes.

They hug each other again. Emily is sure she could stand there forever with JJ in her arms, and be happy. A few minutes later someone tugs on Emily's jacket. She looks down.

"Oh, hey, kid."

JJ looks at the boy. "Uh, who's this?"

Emily runs her hand over Declan's head. "This is Declan. He came along to protect me."

JJ chuckles. "Ah, I see." She squats down. "Hi, I'm JJ."

"Hi. Are you the one my mommy loves?"

JJ glances up at Emily in surprise…even more surprised to see the brunette blushing. She looks aback at Declan.

"I sure hope so. Because I love her very, very much."

"Cool!" He looks at Emily. "We can be a family, Mommy."

Emily grins and nods. "I sure hope so, kid. I sure hope so."

JJ glances up again. "Mommy?"

Emily smiles and pulls JJ up. "Long story. For later."

She kisses JJ. This time her kiss is one conveying the love she feels and the thankfulness she has to be reunited with her love once more.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER!"

Emily and JJ break apart. Emily sees a blonde-haired man with fierce blue eyes pointing a gun at her. She immediately moves JJ and Declan behind her and reaches for her own firearm…only to find an empty holster.

"DAD! NO! What are you doing?" JJ screams, trying to put herself between her father and her lover but Emily keeps her in a protected position.

"You're young, Jenny. You don't understand. She captured you and brainwashed you and now she's probably here to aid an attack against us."

"She gave herself up to give me and Pen time to get Spencer away. She LOVES me, Dad! And I love her!"

He cocks the gun. "She's poison, Jenny."

"And killing me in front of your daughter and my son isn't poisonous?" Emily taunts.

Jareau glares at her. "Keep your mouth shut. Jenny, do your duty and take her into custody or I kill her where she stands."

JJ rips off her badge and tosses it as his feet. "NO! I won't do it, Father. You may not like that I'm gay, you might not like that I had a son out of wedlock, and you may hate who I choose to spend my life with but that's your problem, not mine. I love her, Father." She finally gets around Emily and stands in front of her. "You'll have to shoot me to shoot her."

"Jenny! You don't mean that!" he hisses.

"Yes, Father, I do. So decide now: me and her…or neither of us."

His hand shakes as he stares at his headstrong daughter. "She…she made you…she was…"

"She made me do nothing, Father. Honestly, I seduced her. I love her, Father. Please: give her a chance." His hand shakes more. She steps towards him. "Please, Father."

He slowly lowers his gun. He tears his eyes from JJ and levels them on Emily. "Step out of line, make her cry, hurt anyone here and you'll get the death sentence."

Declan clings to Emily in fear. She runs a hand over his head.

"Threaten me in front of my son again and you won't be around to pass judgment," she warns.

JJ spins and puts a hand in her girlfriend's chest. "Em! No! Don't retaliate. Just…just calm down. He won't hurt you or Declan. I promise."

Emily looks into worried blue eyes. "He better not hurt you, either."

"He won't. As long as I have you he can't hurt me, Emily."

Emily pulls JJ into her arms. "God, I missed you so much."

JJ smiles. "I missed you, too." When the hug ends, JJ looks to her father. "I'm taking her to my house. Her and Declan both."

Her father finally lowers his gun. He doesn't say anything, just turns and walks away. JJ turns and looks at one of the gate guards.

"Tell the Captain I'm off duty."

The man nods. "Will do, JJ. Uh, about your dad, he'll come around."

She puts her arm around Emily's waist. "Whether he does or not is his business. All I care about is getting Emily and Declan home."

Emily leans towards her. "Uh, Jen? My guns?" she whispers.

JJ chuckles. "Alfred? Mind handing them back to her. I'll vouch for her."

The guard nods and hands them over. Emily gets them settled, immediately feeling more at ease. JJ notices and smiles.

"Em, you're safe here. I promise."

"Yeah…unless I run into your dad in a dark alley."

JJ laughs. She walks them over to her horse. Declan smiles but cowers. JJ lifts up the reins.

"Ever ridden a horse, Declan?" He shakes his head. "Well this is Blazer. Want to try?"

Declan looks up at Emily, who nods. "Go on if you want, kid." He lifts his arms up to Emily. She picks him up and sets him on the saddle. "Hold onto this horn thingy here." He wraps his hands around it. "I'll walk beside you as Jennifer leads him, okay?" Declan nods happily. Emily looks at JJ, grinning. "No jumps or races."

JJ grins. "Understood."

The trio heads off to the home JJ shares with the Reid's. Emily is filled with elation. She is with the love of her life again. She has a son, who is thrilled to be riding a horse. Life just can't get any better.

* * *

"Jayje! You're home early! Please tell me it's because you found me some corn and pickles!"

"Nope. Found something better."

Garcia comes bustling into the kitchen. "What could possibly be better than- -" Her words choke off. "JINKIES! EMILY!"

Emily grins. "Geez, Garcia, you've gained weight," she teases.

Garcia races over and gives the tall woman a hug. "Oh, you made it back to my JJ's arms! She has been pining away for you and now here you are and you're together and you'll stay together forever and ever and ever!" she gushes.

Emily smiles. "That's the plan." She feels a tug on her sleeve and looks down. She reaches down and lifts up Declan. "Dec, remember when I told you stories about Miss Garcia?" He nods. "This is her. Garcia, this is Declan."

Garcia looks from Declan to JJ and back again. "Are you sure you two didn't meet a few years back and defy a few known laws of science?"

Emily laughs. "Uh, pretty sure that didn't happen. Declan, he uh…he's…we are…"

"My daddy was bad," he whispers and tucks his head down on Emily's shoulder.

"But you're not, Declan. Don't forget that," Emily tells him. She gives JJ and Garcia a look that says she'll explain more later. "You look tired, kid. Think a nap before dinner sounds good?"

"Can Bunny nap, too?"

Emily smiles and kisses his cheek. "Definitely." She sets him down then reaches into his pack and pulls out the bunny. "Here we go: Bunny present and ready for napping." He smiles and takes it, hugging it to his chest.

JJ lays a hand on Emily's arm. "He can nap in Henry's room."

"Henry?" Emily asks.

"Yes. He's uh…my son."

Emily looks stunned. "S- -son?" Her mind drifts back to an exchange she had with Garcia about making sure JJ didn't give up on love or life if Emily didn't make it.

_Garcia nods. "I won't let her. Promise. She has a lot to live for."_

Emily grins. "You meant Henry."

Garcia is confused. "I did? When?"

"Back when we were getting ready to act. You said she has a lot to live for. I just thought you meant you, Reid and your family back here. But you meant Henry."

Garcia nods. "Yep, I did."

Emily looks back to JJ. "Guess we have a lot to talk about."

"Understatement of the year, Em," JJ replies with a grin. "Come on upstairs. Henry is at his preschool right now."

Emily starts to follow, then stops and turns back to Garcia. "So?" she flicks her eyes at the small baby bump.

Garcia smiles as she rubs a hand over it. "Yep, it's Spencer's." She lifts her hand and wiggles her ring finger. "Even made an honest man out of him."

Emily nods happily. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." She walks over and grabs her jacket. "I'm going to go visit my friend Alex. You two probably want a little time alone."

JJ wiggles her eyebrows. "Definitely!"

Upstairs Emily accepts a clean shirt for Declan to sleep in and gets him tucked into bed.

"We home now, Mommy?"

Emily nods, stroking her hand through his hair. "Yes, we are. We're home and you're safe, Declan. Forever."

He sighs and relaxes. She starts to sing to him and soon he is asleep. She stands and turns to JJ.

"Thanks. I'll give him a bath later and might need to wash Henry's sheets, too."

"We'll get it figured out."

She takes Emily's hand and leads her across the hall to her bedroom. She closes the door and pulls Emily close.

"What happened?"

Emily shakes her head. "I'd…rather not say."

"Emily…please…I have to know."

Emily leads JJ over to the bed and they sit down. Slowly she tells JJ all that happened after they split up. As she gets to the part about getting away from Doyle's island, JJ looks back to the door, as if she could see the little boy two walls away.

"He's…Doyle's son?"

Emily nods. "Yes. But Doyle was mean to him. I think he was trying to raise a heartless warrior. But it's not in the kid's nature, Jen. I swear. He's a real good kid and…and he saved my life."

"How?"

Emily takes a deep breath. "Doyle had really…really hurt me. Some of the wounds got infected. I tried to expel the infection and use this cream Louise gave me but…I guess one wound was too bad. We were trying to make our way to a house. Or rather the smoke from a chimney." She pauses. "I passed out. I was eaten up with fever for weeks. By the time I was well enough to travel winter had set in." She takes a steadying breath. "Jen, I lived because Declan walked about 2 miles to that house and got help."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

JJ thinks about all this a moment. The boy is the son of Ian Doyle. But he doesn't have to become a man like Ian Doyle. He had saved Emily, even calls her…

"Mommy. He calls you Mommy."

Emily nods. "Yeah."

JJ slowly smiles. "He's your second chance, isn't he?"

Emily sighs in relief. JJ really does understand her. "Yes, Jen."

JJ lifts her hand and strokes Emily's cheek. "Then I'm happy to know him."

She leans forward and kisses Emily. Emily leans into the kiss, bring her hands up to roam JJ's body. When the kiss finally ends, both women's eyes are hooded with desire.

"I dreamed of making love to you," JJ admits. "Just last night I dreamt you were in my arms and we were making slow, sensual love."

Emily nuzzles JJ's ear. "That will come eventually. Right now…right now I just need you, Jennifer. Please."

Her hand goes to JJ's shirt and lifts it up. JJ raises her arms so Emily can discard the shirt. They kiss again, hungrily as Emily's hands go to JJ's back to undo the bra she wears. Soon Emily's hands are filled with JJ's pert breasts.

"Oh, Em!"

Emily pushes the blonde back on the bed and kisses her way down until she can pull a hard nipple into her mouth. JJ arches up as her body comes alive with heat and longing. She reaches down and undoes her own pants.

"Please, Emily, in me. Please."

Emily shoves a hand into JJ's pants. Both women moan at the contact.

"So wet, Jennifer."

"For you, Emily. Only for you."

Emily needs more. She stands and pulls JJ's pants all the way off. She stares at the gorgeous woman on the bed.

"So fucking beautiful."

"I want to feel you, Emily. Please."

"Not yet. Not…yet," Emily says, worried about her scars.

Before JJ can protest, Emily lies upon her again. She kisses her as her hand goes to JJ's throbbing center. Emily uses her thigh to help her thrust hard and deep into the blonde's center. JJ's hips pump to meet each thrust as she moans against Emily's mouth. Their moves speed up, become frantic.

Suddenly, Emily pushes herself down the bed and sucks JJ's clit into her mouth.

"OH! OH, YES! OH, EM!"

Her hand never falters in its penetration rhythm, depth or speed as her tongue and teeth work JJ's pearl. It isn't long before the younger woman is rocked with a powerful orgasm.

And then a second as Emily drives her up and over again.

Before she can work JJ up a third time, JJ's fingers tangle in dark locks. "No…please. God, I love you so much, Em, but you'll kill me."

Emily crawls back up her lover and stares into her eyes. "Never, Jennifer. I will never, ever hurt you."

JJ smiles. "I know. Figure of speech, baby." She stares into worried eyes. "Why can't I see your body, Emily?"

"He…he scarred me, Jen. Several ways. I don't want you to see that."

JJ rolls putting Emily below her. "I don't care about scars, Emily. We all have them. Some physical, some mental. Scars just mean we're alive to tell the tale."

She starts to unbutton the shirt Emily wears. Emily shivers but doesn't still the hands. JJ winces when she sees the shamrock brand.

"Oh, Emily…"

She continues down, seeing the crisscrossed whip marks and then the jagged scar from the one that got infected. She looks up and meets scared brown eyes.

"You're alive, Emily. And you're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

JJ kisses the brand, making sure Emily knows the various marks do not diminish the love the blonde has for the brunette. Soon Emily is completely naked. JJ inspects each scar, kisses each scar, lavishes attention on every inch of Emily's body. She scoots up and straddles Emily's hips.

"I love you, Emily."

"I love you, too, Jen."

JJ kisses her again, letting her hand trail over the body below her. She finally rises up on one hand and slides her hand into dark, wet curls.

"Oh, Jen," Emily breathes.

JJ nips Emily's lip as her fingers start to push in, her palm rubbing the hard clit at the center of her lover. She thrusts slowly and deeply, making sure Emily can sense the depth of her love. Her mouth travels down to the erect, dusky nipples, sucking each in turn, nipping them, and flicking them with her tongue.

Emily writhes below her. Her body is on fire…and she never wants the flames to be extinguished. JJ shifts and settles between Emily's legs. The taller woman wraps her legs around the shorter woman's hips. JJ uses her position to thrust against her hand, fucking Emily long and hard. Emily meets each thrust, grunting from the exertion.

"Fuck me, Jen. Oh, fuck me so good!"

JJ raises her head and locks eyes with Emily. "No, Emily, I won't fuck you. I will make love to you. Forever."

The sentiment behind that statement is the final straw for Emily. She flies over the edge.

"YESSSSSSSSSS! Oh, JENNIFER! Oh, YESSSSSSSS!"

Emily's after shocks push JJ into another orgasm. She collapses down on her lover. They lie there, gasping for breath. JJ then turns her head, resting her chin on the back of her hand, which lies on Emily's chest.

"Marry me, Emily Prentiss. Marry me and let's raise our sons together."

Emily nods. "Yes, Jennifer. Always and forever yes to anything you ask."

JJ cuddles into her fiancé and the women fall asleep, getting the best rest perhaps in their whole lives.


	18. Chapter 18

When Reid gets home from work that evening he is very excited. He walks up behind his wife and kisses her neck as she prepares dinner.

"We're getting closer!" he says happily.

"Oh, sweetie, we can get _much_ closer than this," she teases.

"So very true, my love." He chuckles and turns her to give her a proper kiss hello. "But I meant at the power plant. That book really was the missing piece of the puzzle and if we can finish manufacturing the pieces that were looted when it was deserted we could have electricity starting to roll out in a month or so."

Garcia gives him a hug. "That's GREAT, Spence! I am so proud of you!"

He smiles. "Thanks."

"Proud of you, too, Uncle Spencer!"

Reid looks over to the kids play table and smiles at Henry. "Thanks, Henry." He then notices the other child. He frowns, knowing he doesn't recognize the little boy. "So, who's your friend?"

Declan's face is down, his cheeks flushed. He is still painfully shy, scared he will do something bad and get in trouble with this new adult.

"Him Declan," Henry replies.

Reid squats down, smiling. "Hi, Declan. My name is Spencer." The little boy waves. "So, uh, are you in preschool with Henry?"

"Him just gots here for a visit," Henry explains.

"Ah, okay. Well, welcome to the house, Declan." Reid stands and walks back over to his wife. "Dare I ask?" he whispers.

"Go knock on JJ's door and tell her dinner will be ready in 15 minutes. All will be explained as we dine."

Reid nods. "Okay. No hint?"

Garcia smiles. "Nope. It's more fun this way."

Reid rolls his eyes. "Alright. Have your fun. Just remember this when you have a craving in the middle of the night and don't want to get out of bed."

She giggles as he walks upstairs. Reid pauses outside JJ's door. It suddenly hits him: JJ shouldn't be home from work yet. Concerned, he taps on the door.

"Jayje?"

There is the sound of someone struggling with bedclothes. "Uh, yeah, Spence?"

"Pen told me to tell you dinner in 15 minutes."

"Okay. Will be down there soon."

"Alright. And, uh, who is Henry's friend?"

"Long story. Will tell you at dinner."

"Okay." Reid turns and heads to the master bedroom. "I hate when those two get all secretive on me," he mumbles.

In the other bedroom, JJ strokes a hand down Emily's face. "I still can't believe you're finally here."

"Me neither." Emily turns her head and kisses JJ's palm. "God, if this is dream I hope I never wake."

JJ smiles. "No dream. We're here together, Emily. And we will be forever."

Emily pulls her into a kiss. "I think I can put up with you for that long," she says as the kiss ends.

JJ just smiles. She stands. "Come on: let's rinse off quickly and go down to dinner. Time for Reid to meet you and Declan formally."

Emily frowns. "Uh, JJ…Declan's dad was responsible for Reid's…abuse. Maybe…maybe we need to tell him first? Let him react away from the kid. I just…don't want him to scare Dec if he gets pissed."

JJ thinks a second. "You may be right. He always showers when he gets home since he is working with a lot of metal being machined. Let's clean up and intercept him before he gets downstairs."

Emily nods and gets up. JJ studies the woman's body once more. The scars are still red; several are of the keloid variety. JJ shivers. Emily senses the scrutiny and turns.

"Jen?"

"I'd have never known what happened to you, Em. My life would have been so fucking cold forever." Her voice cracks as a tear slips down her cheek.

Emily steps to her. "He told me you'd been killed. The last day I was his captive he said two of his men had killed you and they were…were coming to…" She takes a deep breath. "He was going to let them rape me as reward. I didn't know if he was lying or not but I knew he would die before I left on the off chance it was true. Don't get me wrong: I love that kid downstairs. But my life would have been so empty if I hadn't found you, Jennifer. I love you and I am here to keep you warm for the rest of our lives."

The two share another hug and kiss then get ready to intercept Reid before he goes downstairs. When JJ hears him in the hallway she hurries to the door.

"Spence, got a second?" she asks.

"Sure, Jayje, what do you- -" His voice sputters to a stop as he stares at the stranger in JJ's bedroom. Garcia's description of her didn't do justice to the woman's beauty. "You're Emily, aren't you?"

She nods and steps forward. "Yes."

He shocks her by stepping past JJ and pulling her into a hug. "Thank you for saving my wife's life, my best friend's life and my life."

Emily smiles. "Glad it all worked out." She eases back, staring into his eyes. "I can see you are strong of heart and mind. Not many get past the drug addiction Hankel forces on them, let alone the torture."

Reid gives her a crooked grin. "I had a lot to live for."

Emily nods. "I understand." She glances at Jen, then back at Reid. "Uh, so, um, did you see a little boy downstairs with Garcia? Uh, your wife?"

Reid nods. "Declan? Yes. She wouldn't tell me why he's here though."

"He's with me. I, uh, I was…on the island there was…I needed…crap, I should have practiced this," she finally mutters.

Reid looks completely baffled. JJ steps past Emily, and takes his hands.

"A woman offered Emily help escaping. In return she asked Emily to take Declan with her. Emily agreed since he deserves a chance at a real life."

Reid nods. "I agree."

"But, Spence, he's the…the son of Ian Doyle," JJ finishes.

Reid looks shocked. His legs wobble and JJ grabs his arm and leads him to a chair in her room. Emily walks over and squats down in front of him.

"He's a real good kid, Spencer. He even saved my life. He is so scared of the world because Doyle was horrible to him. He was trying to beat that little boy into a monster but Declan didn't crack. I promise you, Spencer, he _is_ not and _will not_ be his father. I stake my life on that," Emily vows.

Reid thinks a second then looks at JJ. "My father was an abusive drunk. I'm not."

JJ shakes her head. "No, you're not. It's not in you, Spence."

Reid looks back to Emily, he gives her a smile. "He's cute. And he looks so much like Henry and JJ I'll be able to ignore his poor excuse for a father."

Emily sighs in relief. "He calls me Mommy. I lost…my first son just a few days after he was born. Declan is my second chance to live for someone other than me. Thank you for being so open minded about this."

"No problem. So, let's go meet my new nephew formally," Reid says, smiling.

The three head downstairs. When Declan sees Emily he smiles and runs to her. She lifts him up.

"I see you have a new friend."

He nods and whispers in her ear. "His name is Henry."

"That's a nice name." Declan just nods. "I understand you met our friend Spencer." Declan nods again.

JJ walks over to her son and lifts him into her arms. "Henry, this is my friend Emily. She's Declan's mommy."

"Hi, Emily."

"Hi, Henry. It's really good to meet you."

"You, too. Are you and Declan gonna live here?"

Emily blushes. That had not exactly been discussed. "Uh, well, I was…we were…we didn't…um…"

JJ looks at her son. "Would you mind if they did?"

Henry shakes his head. "No. A'cause then I'd have a brother already and not have to wait for Aunt Penny's baby who could be a girl. Yuck!"

The adults laugh. JJ shakes her head and kisses his temple.

"Interesting thinking but you might not want to call Aunt Penny's child 'yucky' even if it is a girl."

Garcia walks over. "That's right. Because I know ALL your tickle spots!"

He squeals as she starts to tickle him. Declan's eyes had widened as Garcia went at Henry. He leans close to Emily's ear.

"Is she gonna hurt him for saying something bad?"

"No, kid, she's just tickling him. See, he's laughing. No one will hurt you or Henry, Dec. I promise."

He sighs and relaxes a little. "Okay. Uh, can we eat now? I'm kinda hungry."

She smiles. "I'd say dinner is almost ready. Why don't you ask Mrs. Reid if you can help with anything?"

He turns to Garcia. "Um, Mrs. Reid? Can I help?" he asks quietly.

Garcia walks over. "First of all, Em, I told him to call me Aunt Penny."

"Oops. Sorry, Dec, I didn't know," Emily apologizes.

"S'okay."

Garcia nods. "Secondly, maybe Henry can show you where we keep plates, knives and forks and you two can set the table." She looks at Emily. "It's one of Henry's chores so maybe they can do it together?"

Emily smiles. "I think that sounds good." She looks at Dec. "What do you think?"

"Okay, Aunt Penny. And I can get chicken eggs, too. I'm real good at that. Doc said so."

Garcia smiles. "I'll keep that in mind tomorrow morning and you can help me if you're awake."

He grins. "Deal," he agrees, already warming up to the lovable woman.

Emily sets him down and he follows Henry to go get the table set. Reid steps up to Emily.

"He's a good kid. I can see he was nervous about upsetting you or Penny. We'll make sure he knows he's safe now. I'll try to be a decent role model for him."

Emily smiles. "Something tells me you'll be a great role model. Thank you for…for accepting him."

Soon the group sits down to a dinner filled with talk of what goes on in the little town and what Emily can do to contribute to the burgeoning society. JJ and Garcia both suggest law enforcement. Emily shrugs.

"I…I don't know. I mean…the way I kept order and enforced laws back in Fidelis is a whole lot different than here. What if I…I don't know, revert or something and somebody gets hurt?"

JJ squeezes her hand. "Take a few days to get acclimated. Maybe Declan can go to preschool with Henry tomorrow to meet more kids and the teachers can see what he knows." She looks at Declan. "Have you ever been to school, Declan?"

Declan frowns. "I don't think so. What's school?"

"It's where we learn stuff and play stuff and make friends," Henry explains.

Declan looks at Emily. "You go, too?"

"Uh, well, I could walk you there but you don't want some old adult hanging around while you're having fun and learning stuff."

"No. But you can stay for it."

Everyone chuckles. Emily ruffles his hair. "Good answer, kid. How about I walk you there and stay until you feel comfortable?"

Declan slowly nods. "Okay. But if I don't like it do I have to stay?"

"You'll like it, Declan. Except for the girls. They are yucky, always trying to kiss the boys and stuff. Gross!"

The adults laugh again, knowing some day Henry will probably feel very different about being kissed by girls…or maybe boys. Who knows?

* * *

A few hours later Emily finishes singing a lullaby to Declan and Henry. As she tucks them into Henry's bed, she points.

"Dec, I'll be in that room right over there, okay? If you need me just call out for me or come to me, okay?"

Declan nods. "Okay. I love you, Mommy."

She kisses his head. "I love you, too." She pats Henry on the head and stands.

JJ moves to the bed and gives her son a kiss. "If Declan needs anything try to help him, okay? Or come get me or Emily, alright?"

"'Kay, Mommy. Love you!"

"I love you, too." She kisses him again, then gives Declan a kiss on the head. "Goodnight, Declan."

"Goodnight, JJ."

The women turn down the lantern in the room so it just gives off a light glow. As they walk out they hear Henry comfort Declan.

"We'll be fine, Declan. Mommy and Uncle Spencer and Aunt Penny and now Emily won't let nothing happen to us ever."

JJ pulls the door until it is just slightly ajar to help keep the heat in as well as possible. She and Emily go into her bedroom and close their door all the way, knowing they will be a bit noisy soon. As soon as it is closed, Emily pulls JJ into an embrace and gives her an emotion-filled kiss. When it ends, she runs her hands through blonde locks.

"This is real, isn't it? I have a home. A…a family like I never imagined. And a new life. It's all real, isn't it?"

JJ nods. "Very real. And very, very permanent."

"I think I like that part most of all."

They kiss again. Slow, probing kisses. Their tongues dance together as their lips caress each other. Their hands dance all over each other, investigating the landscape through clothing. When the finally come up for air, Emily leans her forehead against JJ's.

"God, I could kiss you forever."

"Same here. Though there are a few other things I'd like to do, too," she notes as she slides her hand under Emily's shirt to a perky breast.

Emily inhales sharply, her breasts immediately going erect in her lover's hand. "Oh, Jen."

They kiss again, this time divesting each other of clothing as they go. Soon they are naked and moving towards the bed. JJ lies down, pulling Emily on top of her. Emily stares into eyes purple with desire.

"You are so beautiful."

"So are you, Emily."

Emily shakes her head. "Not like you, Jennifer. You're body is perfection. Your eyes are gorgeous. Your lips are invitations to ecstasy. I am scarred, my eyes wary, my lips…well, they are okay," she finishes with a grin.

"I love your lips." JJ kisses her. "Your scars are fine." She kisses one on Emily's shoulder. "And your body is mine."

She rolls, putting the taller woman below her as her mouth goes to one of the breasts standing at attention. Emily arches up, moaning as JJ's tongue flicks the sensitive peak. She spreads her legs, allowing JJ to settle between them. Their centers thrust together as JJ moves to the other breast, once more torturing it pleasantly with her tongue and teeth.

"Jen…gotta…taste you. Need more. Please, more," Emily begs.

JJ lifts herself up and stares into Emily's eyes. "Trust me?"

"With my life."

JJ turns, lowering her center to Emily's hungry mouth. The brunette secures her lover's hips right where she wants them as her mouth dives into soaking golden curls. As she feasts she feels a strange tickling against her thighs. Just as she registers that it is JJ's hair, she feels the warm mouth suck in her clit.

"OH JEN!" she screams.

Never before had she given and received love in equal measure. To that point, until Jennifer, she had never orally serviced one of her play things, not wanting that sort of intimacy with a woman whose only designs were on the perks being one of Emily's whores could get her. Those were women to be used as needed.

Jennifer was a woman to be worshipped and appreciated.

To that end, Emily quickly recovers and starts to lick at JJ's folds, nipping at them, sucking them, doing to her lover the things that bring her pleasure. Soon they are both moaning, the vibrations adding to the pleasure felt by their clit. And finally, as one, they climax.

"JEN!"

"EMILY!"

Emily drinks in the nectar of JJ's love as the blonde sups on the brunette's. Finally JJ rolls off so they can both catch their breath. Their fingers lock together between them.

"Jen, you…you make…me feel safe and loved."

"You are both, Emily. Both of those things and so much more."

JJ turns around in the bed and cuddles up to her woman. Emily yawns.

"Damn. I'm so tired but I so don't want this night to end."

JJ kisses her. "We can sleep now, Emily. We've got the rest of our lives to make love."

Emily smiles. "Suddenly I hope to live a long, long time."

They share another kiss. JJ gets up and gets Emily a tee shirt and an old pair of shorts to sleep in. She turns down their lantern and pulls on her own pajamas. In bed they cuddle close for warmth…and because they don't want to be far apart.

"I never dared to dream of someone like you or for a life like this," Emily admits.

"I always knew I'd find the right person, man or woman, to spend the rest of my life with," JJ says. "But I have to admit, I never dreamed I would meet that person _quite_ the way I met you."

They both chuckle. "I should hope not or I'd have to worry about your dreams." She kisses JJ again. "I love you, Jennifer. Thank you for teaching me to live."

"I love you, too, Emily. Thank you for saving my life, and then completing it."

With a final kiss and hug, they snuggle in together for the first night of the rest of their lives.

**The End…?**

* * *

**A/N: just wanted to say thank you to everyone that came along for this ride. I know it was quite different than my regular series but I hope I stayed as true to the TV personalities as possible, especially in showing the evolution of Hotch, Emily and Morgan. Will there be a sequel? Who knows! I just write what the voices in my head tell me to. :-)**

**So...now back to work 64 in my ongoing series. Yall rock!**

**AR**


End file.
